The Secret Life of Candace
by PFTones3482
Summary: I think of the weirdest things...Dr. D had an -inator at the beginning of the summer that no one knew about, and it hit Candace, completely altering her summer plans. Candace now has to deal with her new "problem," while also maintaing a normal teenage life...as normal as it can get for Candace, anyway. And nothing is ever easy or normal for that girl.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE- So hey. Everyone remember that excerpt I put into my other story **_**If You Had Five Minutes**_**? This is the story that that came from. Let me know if I should change the title.**

**No idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I already have the idea down, as well as an idea for a crossover with Gravity Falls involving this, and something else.…that one might be a bit complicated, so let me know if you think I should do it. **

**The first sentence makes this story self-explanatory. But anyway, read it, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Behold, Perry the Platypus, my Mermaid-inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled at the top of his lungs.

He threw his arms out towards the large, fish shaped (purposefully this time) machine behind him. It was glowing a slight green color and, if Perry allowed himself to admit it, was actually quite impressive.

Even so, Perry looked at the mad scientist with a baffled look. The doctor lowered his arms and placed them on his hips. "What?"

Perry raised an eyebrow and a smile twitched at the corner of his bill. Dr. D rolled his eyes. "Oh, laugh now. Sure mermaids aren't real. Yet. But when I hit all the people of the Tri-State Area with this machine, and then when I flood the city, I will control them all! You know, because I will be the only one able to be on land."

Perry kept his eyebrows in the air and Doof scowled.

"What? It's a brilliant plan! Of course, there is always the fact that they could just live underwater, or swim away to a dry place and turn back into a human within 45 seconds of being completely on land, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there!"

Perry cocked his head slightly, the dubious look still on his face. Dr. D rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! It's not like it will actually hurt anyone! When the ray hits them, they'll be half a fish for all of two minutes, and then they'll be human again until I flood the city. And then after that, they've got to be like, half submerged or drenched in water to turn into a mer-person."

Perry gave Dr. D another look that made the man feel really stupid, and he turned a deep red. "You know what, Perry the Platypus, you're right. It is kind of stupid. I'm really supposed to believe that my machine can effectively turn people into half of a fish?"

Perry smiled and easily slipped out of the trout that Dr. D had caught him in. It wasn't the greatest smelling trap, but it was the easiest in the world to get out of.

Dr. D threw his hands in the air. "Oh, come on! I tell you that I'm not doing my evil plan, and you still escape? Just for that, I'm pressing the button!"

Heinz ran for the machine and threw his fist down on the fire button, just as Perry shoved him and the machine towards the right, causing the beam to fly off in a random direction.

Perry hit the self-destruct button clearly marked on the side and he leapt over the edge of the building as it promptly blew up, leaving Dr. D in a smoking mess. He coughed into his hand and glanced around.

"Great," he muttered. "The first day of summer vacation, and he's already blown up my lair. It's going to be a long summer."

He cleared his throat, looked up at the disappearing speck of Perry, and yelled out, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

THREE MINUTES EARLIER

* * *

Candace Flynn sighed and leaned back against the tree in her backyard, staring around the lawn.

There wasn't one monkey or unicycle left in the entire area. How her brothers had gotten rid of them, she had no idea.

"Great," she mumbled. "School got out yesterday and my brothers are already making mischief. I am so going to bust them this year."

She stood up from her current position and had started for the sliding door when she tripped over one of the pedals from the unicycle and collapsed to the ground. the pedal tumbled from it's original spot to a position just in front of her. For a moment, there was a brief green color, and then Candace picked up the pedal with a grin.

"Awesome! Evidence!"

Her smile faded. "Of a bike pedal. Not bust worthy."

She tossed said piece back to the ground and tried to stand. Finding her legs immobile, she slid them in front of her to see what was wrong.

What she saw wasn't what she expected.

Candace almost started screaming, but she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to keep the yell from echoing around the yard.

"Oh my freaking gosh," she muttered.

The gate swung open and Isabella walked in, notebook in hand. She was reading it intently, and Candace bit her lip.

"Hmmm," the girl murmured, "What's up? Nope, that's not it. What about….Yo, was'up?"

Isabella stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth and scribbled on her notebook with a pencil. "Yuck, what am I, a gangster?"

Candace coughed. "Isabella?"

Isabella held up a hand. "One sec Candace. What are you doing...? No, too accusing. Huh…whatcha doin?"

A slow smile split her face, and she made a big circle on her paper. "That's it! Candace, that's-!"

She looked up and her book and pencil fell to the ground, as did her jaw. She stumbled slowly over to Candace and dropped to her knees next to her. "Oh my freaking- Phineas! Fer-!"

Candace clapped a hand over her mouth and shushed the girl quickly. "No, Isabella, shut up! I don't want them out here!"

Isabella nodded slowly and Candace removed her hand. Isabella stood shakily and gulped. "How on earth did this happen?" she asked.

With her hand she gestured downwards, her trembling fingers hovering just barely over where Candace's legs should have been. They were now replaced with a red and orange tail, complete with fins at the bottom and a bright red swimsuit top to boot.

Candace was about as pale as a ghost, and she shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea Isabella. No idea at all."

She bit back a shriek as the tail- _the freaking TAIL-_ disappeared, leaving her legs in its place. Candace braced a hand on the tree and stood up, trying her best not to puke. Isabella quickly grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

"Well," the girl muttered with a nervous chuckle, trying to keep Candace from passing out, "summer just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

**So, again…..no idea where this came from. It just hit me one day…..while I was watching H2O…so maybe that's where it came from. I don't own that show, and this story probably won't resemble it all that much. **

**This will follow the story line of the series, mostly of the episodes involving (Duh) water, with a few random episodes thrown in. And the monkey and unicycle thing was actually mentioned in the first episode of Phineas and Ferb. **

**If you like it, I'll keep going. If not, then it had a good run (of like, 7 pages)**

**R and R!**


	2. Rollercoaster

**CHAPTER 1- Thanks for the feedback guys! It rocks! I'm going to give a shot with this story. Not sure how it's going to go, but like I said, I have it all planned out with a sort of crossover sequel (whether you want it or not. No, JK). **

**And I actually have a picture that I might put with this story...I'll have to think about it. **

**This chapter takes place during **_**Rollercoaster. **_**I don't own that episode or Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Isabella pushed open the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and gave a happy sigh when she spotted Phineas leaning over Ferb's toolbox. Could he be any dreamier?

Isabella shook her head. She had to get a hold of herself.

She walked over and gave him a smile. "Hey Phineas."

Phineas looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hey Isabella."

Isabella cocked her head. "Whatcha doin?"

Best. Catchphrase. Ever.

Phineas glanced back up. "Building a rollercoaster."

Isabella craned her neck upwards in slight amazement. Ferb was a tiny blob at the top of the metal. "In your backyard?"

Phineas nodded. "Some of it."

"Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Some might say."

She glanced back up at Ferb and waved to the quiet boy. "Hey Ferb!"

Ferb waved his hammer at her and she looked back over at Phineas. "Does your stepbrother ever talk?"

Phineas looked up at said sibling. "Ferb? He's more of a man of action."

Isabella looked back up and held back a giggle as Ferb basically smacked himself in the face with his hammer while trying to pound in a nail. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen him and then went back to work.

"I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?" she asked hopefully. Maybe if Phineas and Ferb really wanted to come, Candace would….

"Kind of in the middle of something here," Phineas said, gesturing to the rollercoaster.

Isabella gave a small sigh. Darn it. "Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you later then."

She started towards the house. Phineas glanced back. "Okay. Where you going?"

Isabella stopped. "I was going to go say hi to Candace."

Phineas nodded and turned back to Ferb as Isabella stepped inside the house. She could just vaguely hear him yelling, "Hey Ferb, you got enough rivets up there?"

She was confused. Hadn't he been using nails? Isabella shook her head and walked into the hallway to find Candace at the bottom of the stairs, clutching the banister like there was no tomorrow. Her knuckles were white and so was her face.

Isabella sighed and gently pried the girl's fingers from the railing. "Candace, come on. There's nothing to be worried about. We'll be in my pool the whole time."

Candace seemed to regain her senses and she released the railing immediately, wrapping her fingers instead around her bag that was at her feet. "Nothing to worry about? Isabella, I didn't shower this morning, I was so freaked. I basically yelled in Phineas and Ferb's faces because they're doing homework at the beginning of summer!"

Isabella opened her mouth to correct Candace, but she realized that telling her that her brothers were making a rollercoaster would only freak her out more. "Candace, chill. I'll be right there the whole time and Mom's out doing something with one of her friends. It'll just be me and my dog Pinky."

Candace shook her head. "I don't want that dog there."

Isabella was confused. "Candace, he's just a Chihuahua. He can't do much."

Candace walked with Isabella to the door, pulling it open slowly. "It's an extra pair of eyes that I don't want on me."

Isabella sighed. "All right. If you're that uncomfortable with him being there, then I'll make him stay inside."

Candace nodded and the two crossed the street. "Thanks, Isabella."

Isabella pressed open the gate into her backyard, looked around, and raised her eyebrows. "Well, Pinky's not even here, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Candace was frozen in the gate and her knees had started trembling. Isabella winced and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently into the yard. "Come on, Candace, you'll be fine."

Candace bit her lip and stepped hesitantly onto the patio. She dropped her bag onto Isabella's patio furniture and stared at the pool three feet in front of her. She took a shaky breath and stripped to her bathing suit.

"Isabella," Candace said, starting to turn around, "I'm not so su-"

Isabella whirled around and Candace was hit in the face by a stream from one of the girl's water blasters. Candace started spluttering and wiping the water from her eyes. "Isabella!" she cried in exasperation.

Isabella chuckled and glanced at her watch. "Candace, it's been almost 15 seconds. Wait it out."

Candace sighed and plopped down onto a lawn chair, letting the water drip down her face. Two minutes later, she was still completely normal. Isabella smiled. "So, I guess you're not affected by that little stream of water."

Candace gave a shaky smile. "Yeah, I guess not."

She glanced up and blinked. Isabella was nowhere in sight. "Isabella?" Candace called.

"Here!" Isabella said from behind her. Candace turned around and was hit with water yet again, this time from the end of a hose. Candace stood up and shook her hands at her sides. "Oh, come on! I'm drenched!"

Isabella was studying her watch intently and she looked up when Candace yelped. Isabella winced and darted to help the girl, who had fallen to the pavement as a result of having no legs.

"Great," Candace muttered as Isabella yanked her onto a chair. "All I have to do is accidentally get hit by someone's garden hose and I'm a lab experiment."

Isabella sighed. "Candace, I'm not going to let that happen."

Candace bit her lip and nodded. "I know."

Both girls stared down at Candace's tail, not really sure what to make of it. They were especially shocked when it dissolved into nothing, leaving Candace with just her legs. Candace looked up at Isabella in confusion. "What on earth-?"

Isabella shook her head. "I have no idea. It took you, like, twenty seconds to turn into a…a mermaid," she said softly, finally getting the word out into the open.

Candace, still shaky, stepped over to the side of the pool. "So, how long did it take me to turn back into me?" she asked.

Isabella shook her head. "Longer than twenty seconds, but I don't know for sure."

Candace gave a thin smile and stepped lightly into the pool with hardly a splash. Isabella raised her eyebrows in surprise as the girl surfaced. "You just did that voluntarily," she said.

Candace nodded. "Yeah. I might as well get used to it."

Isabella smiled and sat down at the edge of the pool. "Yup. So now what?"

Candace shrugged. "I guess I climb out and we find out how long it takes. Ready to time me?"

Isabella frowned. "I guess. But when do I start timing?" she asked, already leaning over to help Candace out of the water.

The girl paused, her arms locked on the side of the pool. "I guess once I'm fully out."

Isabella nodded and Candace shimmied her way onto the deck, her tail wriggling behind her. Isabella immediately focused her eyes on her watch while Candace panted. "This thing weighs a ton," she muttered in annoyance.

Isabella chuckled, keeping one eye on the second hand and one eye on Candace's tail. The second it vanished, Candace looked up. "Well?"

Isabella smiled. "Forty-five seconds."

Candace stood up and pulled her fingers through her still slightly damp hair. "Seriously? Forty-five seconds to turn back from a mermaid, but twenty seconds to turn into one? That doesn't seem fair."

Isabella snorted and poked her. "Come on. You're only seeing the negative of this."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly would the positives be, Isabella?"

Isabella shrugged. "Hey, you can probably swim a lot faster now. And breathe underwater. And who knows what else!"

Candace had to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "Yeah, but I can't go to pool parties, or the beach."

Isabella shook her head. "No, you could. You just couldn't actually go swimming. I mean, you could still get wet. You practically have to be drenched to actually turn into a mermaid."

Candace smiled. "Well, yeah."

"I say you get back in and see how long you can hold your breath," Isabella said.

Candace sighed. "Fine."

She walked back over to the edge and jumped in again, this time staying submerged. Isabella sat down and picked up a summer reading book that her teacher had assigned to her for the summer, _The Crucible._

She was over halfway through it when she heard Candace surface. The girl slicked her orange hair back and grinned. "Whatcha reading?"

Isabella looked at the cover and scowled. "_The Crucible. _This is one freaky book. You actually had to come up for air?"

Candace grinned and shook her head. "No. I was just getting really bored."

Isabella chuckled and shook her head. In doing so, she caught sight of something that was, to say the least, surprising. "Whoa! Candace, get down!"

Candace, though confused, sank into the water.

Isabella sat back in her lawn chair and picked the book back up as Phineas and Ferb appeared, riding a cart that was putting together the tracks for the rollercoaster over her house.

"Hey Phineas!" she called.******

Phineas glanced up from the work he was doing, and he was apparently surprised to see that he was passing over Isabella's house.

"Oh, hi, Isabella!" he said back.

Isabella cocked her head. "Whatcha doin?" She _loved _that catchphrase.

Phineas grinned. "Still building that rollercoaster I was telling you about."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, I can see. So, it's going well then?"

Phineas nodded and continued moving over her yard, Ferb right behind him. "We think so."

Isabella sighed dreamily. "It's so manly," she said, before realizing what she was actually saying. "Er, when's it gonna be done?" she asked quickly.

Phineas shrugged. "Oh, you'll know," he said. They were starting to leave her house. "Everyone'll know," he continued. "We'll put up fliers."

They started moving into her neighbor's yard. "Cool, I can't wait. See you then!" she called.

She watched Phineas wave and then turn to Ferb and say, "We're gonna need fliers."******

Isabella waited until they were completely out of sight, and then she knelt and splashed the pool water. "Candace, they're gone."

Candace surface and immediately began pulling herself out of the water. "What are you doing?" Isabella asked, backing up. "And why won't you tell Phineas and Ferb?"

Candace smiled and pulled herself onto the tile. "I'll tell them eventually. And they're building a rollercoaster! They are so busted! Why didn't you tell me they were building a rollercoaster?" she cried, standing up as her feet returned.

Isabella was trying to hold back her laughter. "Because, I knew that you would never get out here and go swimming if you knew."

Candace froze as she slid her shoe on and she turned to look at Isabella. "Well, thanks. I think. At least I know what not to do in public now."

Isabella sighed as Candace packed up. "I still think you should tell Phineas and Ferb."

Candace shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder. "No. Not now. Maybe one day, but I need some time to get used to this. You can understand that, right Isabella?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. I do. Just so long as you tell them one day."

Candace nodded. "Don't worry, I will. But right now, I've got some busting to do."

* * *

**Ah, busting her brothers. There's the normal-ish Candace we all know and love. **

**I just read **_**The Crucible **_**for school. It is a creepy book, and I don't own it. Arthur Miller does…did. He's dead, so yeah. **

**So, tell me what you think. **

**** The group of starred parts was in the original plotline, but the entire scene (from star to star) was deleted from the actual episode when it aired. **

**R and R!**


	3. Backyard Beach

**CHAPTER 2- Just to tell you, the chapters will be about the length of the part I put in. That made no sense, so I'll just say that some will be really short, some will be really long, and some will be my usual length for a chapter. **

**This takes place after the Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror (couldn't fit that in the box thing). I don't own that episode or Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Candace nodded. "Don't worry, I will. But right now, I've got some busting to do."_

* * *

PERRY'S POV

* * *

Oi. Crawling out of a combusted volcano and into a spontaneous beach party probably wasn't the best way to keep my secret intact.

But it still is, so I guess that I'm good for now.

I glanced up at Phineas and Ferb, who were both eating ice cream cones in the backyard. They had just finished cleaning up the lawn gnomes from the roof, and now they were talking- or, rather, Phineas was talking, with Ferb saying a few words now and then.

"I don't know, Ferb. Strawberry's a great flavor for ice cream, but I still say cookie dough is better," he said, licking a drip from the bottom of his cone.

Ferb shrugged and started munching on his cone. I had to agree with Ferb. I just can't understand why anyone would want raw cookies in their ice cream.*****

Phineas glanced around and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Candace? I haven't seen her since Isabella and Mom took her inside."

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Candace either lately. She seemed to be hanging out a lot with Isabella, which was weird, because they weren't close in age at all.

Ferb nodded towards the house. "She wasn't feeling too good."

Phineas frowned and stood up. "We should go cheer her up."

I winced. Candace probably wasn't in the mood for cheering up, but I hopped to my feet and followed the boys inside anyway. They marched up the stairs, only to be called back down by their mother to finish eating their ice cream.

* * *

UPSTAIRS, GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sighed and paced her room, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to do, Isabella. They made a beach. A freaking _beach!_"

Isabella held up her hands and crossed her legs under her. "You didn't even get near the water, Candace. Chill out."

Candace groaned. "You don't get it. Jeremy wanted to go swimming. If Ferb hadn't given me my phone, and if Mom hadn't come, and I hadn't given that huge, pointless speech, then we would have had to!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Candace, come on. Jeremy doesn't even make you go to Slushy Burger with him. I doubt that he would force you to go swimming."

Candace sighed. "I know, I know. It's just….I don't want to have to constantly reject him when he wants to go swimming. He'll never date me that way!"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Candace, Jeremy isn't so shallow that he wouldn't date you because you're a mermaid."

Candace plopped on her bed next to Isabella and rubbed her eyes. "I know. At least, I hope I know. I-"

"Candace!" called Phineas from the other side of the door.

Candace froze, her hands on her forehead and her eyes wide. How long had the boys been standing on the other side of her door?

"Yes?" she called nervously.

Phineas glanced at Ferb, who was standing next to him. "Ferb and I wanted to know if you were feeling better from earlier."

There was a pause, and then Candace called back with obvious relief in her voice. "I'm fine, guys. Thanks."

Perry glanced at the door, his eyebrows furrowed. Candace didn't sound right.

Phineas and Ferb turned to go to their room, but Perry plopped himself in front of the door, needing to know what the heck was up with this girl. Phineas glanced back at him and smiled.

"Hey Perry. What are you doing?"

Perry chattered softly and Phineas started to walk towards him. "Come on, boy, we're going to our room."

Perry was almost afraid that he was going to have to leave with the boys, but then Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He probably is worried about Candace," Ferb said logically.

Phineas straightened up with a smile. "Oh, of course! Ok, Perry. You hang out here until Candace comes out, and we'll see you later."

The boys stepped into their room and Perry said a silent thank you to the quieter of the two. If he hadn't stepped in…Perry sighed.

Something was obviously up with Candace, and he-

"Come on, Candace, you have to tell them."

Perry's eyes widened. Was that Isabella? He could've sworn the girl had gone home. He pressed his ear gently to the door, straining to hear. Every part of his secret agent mind was telling him that this probably wasn't the best idea, especially with Phineas and Ferb fifteen feet away.

But he had to know what Candace was hiding. Because it was obvious now that it was something. And Isabella knew about it.

"I told you, Isabella, I don't want to tell them. Not now, anyway."

Perry heard Isabella sigh. "I know, but I still think you should."

Think she should tell them what?

"Candace, you can't hide this from everyone forever. You have to spill sometime."

Perry heard the footsteps just a bit too late.

"Sooner, or later, someone's going to find out that you're a-"

Isabella yanked open the door and Perry tumbled in at her feet. The girl cut herself off midsentence and she started laughing. Perry untangled himself quickly and Isabella leaned over and scooped him up.

She turned around and held him out to Candace, who had a small smile on her face. "If I didn't know any better," Candace said with a chuckle, "I'd say he was eavesdropping."

Isabella grinned and walked back over to Candace, sitting next to her on the bed and setting Perry in her lap. She patted his head for a moment and glanced up at Candace.

"You could always talk to Perry about this."

Candace snorted. "Why bother, Isabella? He wouldn't be able to answer back."

Isabella shrugged and scratched Perry's chin. "It might help. After all, he's semi-aquatic, too."

Candace bit her lip and chewed on it for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Take him back to Phineas and Ferb, Is."

Isabella sighed and left Candace's room. Two minutes later, Perry was dumped from Isabella's arms and into Phineas' with only one question:

What did Isabella mean, semi-aquatic too?

* * *

**Ho ho ho. No, this isn't Santa Clause. But can you see where I am going with my little excerpt from before? No? Ok, then I suggest you read on. **

**And by that I mean please R and R. **

***I do like cookie dough ice cream. Just thought I'd tell you that. **


	4. Are You My Mummy?

**CHAPTER 3- Chapter three! Wooh! Sorry, I enjoy the feedback on this. **

**I don't own the episode **_**Are You My Mummy **_**or any other part of Phineas and Ferb. **

**Read on!**

* * *

_What did Isabella mean, semi-aquatic too?_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace screeched at the top of her lungs as the giant round thing that had been chasing her through the underground tunnels at the movie theater finally smashed into her, sending her and the projectile flying into a utility closet.

Candace slipped on whatever had been in the ball and looked down, confusion on her face. She scooped up the balls and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bubblegum?"

Out of pure curiosity, she tossed a few pieces in her mouth and groaned in disgust. "Ugh, really stale bubblegum!"

The bubblegum stuck to her teeth, making it almost impossible for Candace to speak, and what she could get out sounded guttural. "Phineas!" she yelled, grabbing onto the shelf above her to aid her standing up.

She felt the shelf move under her and a bucket smashed down onto her head, covering Candace in a sticky substance that she thought was probably glue, but actually turned out to be butter. _Gross!_

As she stood further, rolls of toilet paper fell off the shelf and onto her head. _Great, _she thought to herself, _isn't this just the best day ever._

Candace tumbled out of the supply closet shakily, realizing that there were gumballs stuck to the undersides of her feet, making it much more difficult for her to walk straight, so she kind of stumbled along, groaning and attempting to get rid of the gum in her mouth.

She stopped in front of the nearest door, and to her surprise, she spotted Phineas inside with Ferb at his side. Candace groaned angrily and Phineas glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be right with you. I mean-"

Phineas cut himself off and looked back up at Candace, his eyes widening. "Phineas!" she yelled again. "Ahh!" he cried, slamming the door shut in Candace's face. Candace sighed and shoved the door back open, wondering for a second why Phineas and Ferb were on the ground before they ran from her.

Candace began chasing the two around the room, often times losing sight of them for a bit when the toilet paper surrounding her face got in the way of her eyes.

After a moment of searching for the boys fruitlessly, she realized that they were on her head. How they had gotten there, Candace would never know.

And then, another second later, she couldn't find them again, only to realize as she glanced down that she was on their heads this time.

_What on earth? _Candace thought to herself.

Phineas and Ferb, oblivious to their mummified sister on their heads, went in opposite directions, leaving Candace to smash her face in the floor.

"Ohh…." She groaned as she peeled her head off the ground and stood up wobbly.

A split second later, Phineas and Ferb slammed her inside of a dark sarcophagus. "Great," she muttered to herself, smiling slightly because the bubblegum had dissolved in her mouth.

"Hey Ferb," she heard Phineas say, "we caught our own mummy!"

Candace almost smacked her head. So that was why they had been chasing her around. Well, with the toilet paper and gum, she supposed that she did actually look like a mummy.

"Now how are we going to get him home?" she heard Phineas ask.

Candace began thumping her fists on the sarcophagus, but Phineas and Ferb ignored her.

She screamed slightly as the sarcophagus tipped over, and she tumbled backwards and forwards as the box basically was flipped, rolled, and tossed to whatever position it was supposed to be in.

Finally, it settled down and began moving smoothly down the hallway, and Candace realized that her brother's must have found some mode of transportation.

_Well, _she thought to herself, _I'll get out of here sometime. And when I do, they are so busted!_

For a minute or two, everything was relatively calm. Then Candace heard a sound coming from down the hall. She pressed her ear to the edge of the sarcophagus and gasped as the "ancient artifact" was suddenly shoved along the hall at great force.

Almost immediately, she heard Phineas very faintly say, "Oh, there you are Perry," and then water began pouring into the sides of the box rapidly.

Candace yelped at the top of her lungs, and scratched frantically at the sides of the box, but it was pointless. Only a few seconds later, she was half submerged in water, her tail useless in the confined space.

"Wonderful," she muttered, crossing her arms. "My biggest secret ever and my brothers are two feet away from discovering it."

She glanced down at herself and sighed. "Well, at least the toilet paper dissolved."

She shrieked as a huge force of water shot them up into what Candace thought was probably open air, mostly because they kept going up and up and up, without ever hitting the ceiling.

She could hear Phineas screaming in delight, and to her amazement, the water leaked completely out of the sarcophagus.

She felt the object start falling, and Candace crossed her fingers tightly, already able to feel the odd sensation of her tail turning back into her legs.

Moments later, the sarcophagus smashed into hundreds of pieces on the pavement outside of the movie theater, and just as it did, Candace saw her tail disappear.

_Thank goodness, _she thought to herself.

"Hey Candace," Phineas said from about three feet away, "you missed all the fun! Allow me to introduce you to our mummy."

He glanced around curiously. "Hey, where's our mummy?"

Phineas stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Mummy? Mummy!" he called.

Candace glanced up as her father walked over, stretching. "Well Mummy has supper waiting for us at home." He glanced over at Candace and frowned. "Candace, why are you all wet?"

Candace scowled and followed Ferb into the car, allowing Perry to settle into her lap. For a moment, everyone was quiet, and then Ferb looked over at his sister and brother. "You know, mummies had their brains pulled out through their nose."

Candace scoffed in annoyance. "The lucky ones."

Phineas glanced up at her. "You ok, Candace?"

Candace smirked. "Don't you mean mummy?"

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you-oh my gosh, that was you? We're so sorry Candace! Was there a lot of water in the sarcophagus?"

Candace sighed. "Only enough to…to get me wet."

Perry glanced up at Candace, his eyebrows creased slightly. She was still hiding something, and Perry had the nagging feeling that whatever it was was obviously right in front of him, and probably involved water.

He frowned and settled down. He kind of wished that Candace had taken Isabella's advice and talked to him.

At least then he would know what was going on with the girl.

Perry just didn't realize how close he was to actually figuring it out.

* * *

**So, Perry is a lot more suspicious of Candace now. Will he figure it out? (Well, duh. I kind of just gave that part away. But with him figuring out Candace's secret comes a few…difficulties, shall we say)**

**Anyway, R and R!**


	5. The Ballad of Badbeard

**CHAPTER 4- READ THIS:**

**This concerns all those who write and enjoy fanfiction! A bill is being sent through the House of Representatives that, if passed, will shut down fanfiction .net and all websites that host user-generated content including Facebook, Twitter, Google+, Deviantart, etc. Go to youtube and search for a video called "ALERT: Protect IP Bill is WORSE than S.978 and being RUSHED" which better explains the bill and why YOU should call your congressman RIGHT NOW and tell them that you are completely AGAINST this bill! I will also provide a petition which will be sent straight to your congressman. Go to**

_**: / act . demandprogress sign / pipa _ house / ? source = f b**_

**it doesn't cost anything and you don't have to fill in all of the information. Please know that if nothing is done, you could lose all your fanfiction, even be ARRESTED and considered a FELON because of this bill! This is not a farce, spam, or a conspiracy theory! It is very real and we must act now if we're to protect our right to freely express ourselves! Remember, this doesn't just affect the USA, it affects all those around the world who use fanfiction .net and other social networking sites. Lend us YOUR hand and stop this madness from happening!**

**-Bladequeen2000**

**P.S. Please pass this on! Everyone involved in fanfiction or any fandom activity should be notified!**

***I received this from **_**Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk**_**. Please forward this! The info is also on my profile, guys! We need to save our internet (namely Fanfiction, of course). **

**Here's the chapter that the excerpt was from. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, especially not the episode **_**The Ballad of Badbeard. **_

* * *

_Perry just didn't realize how close he was to actually figuring it out. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace was sitting in the tree, her fingers encircled around her eyes in fascination. "Whoa, this is so weird. I see Perry with an eagle and they're both dressed like secret agents and they're talking to a man inside an egg. Ha ha. That is so messed up. Must be the moss."

Candace glanced down and frowned. "Hey wait a minute. How'd I get way up here?"

With a shriek, she lost her balance and fell out of the tree, smacking a stupid number of branches on the way down until she hit the ground. Candace sat up and coughed, glancing up in time to see the eagle drop Perry onto the dock.

Perry jumped onto a wet ski and sped away and Candace ran up, staring in amazement. "Now Perry has a wet ski? How strange can this get?"

She glanced over as a zebra appeared next to her. "Oh it gets much stranger Kevin."

With a scream, Candace was pulled out onto the lake by the rope that had wrapped around her ankle.

We'll just say it was pure luck that Candace didn't turn into a mermaid while flying through the air. It was pure luck that she didn't get soaked on the way in. She had barely touched the water the entire time, and the only thing that had actually happened to her when she was in the lair of Badbeard's Lake was that she got moss covering her head.

Candace cackled madly and pulled herself onto a rock that she had smacked up against, the orange moss still seemingly making her absolutely insane. "Hee hee hee," she muttered.

She could see Perry, in slow motion, running into a room on the far end of the tunnel that they had entered into.

Candace slowly started to make her way over to the room Perry had entered, some part of her subconscious keeping her out of the water.

She finally reached the room and poked her head inside just in time to hear some crazy pharmacist yell, "Prepare to be delicious!"

Candace cackled and stepped into the room, laughing hysterically and twitching her hands at her sides. The brown haired pharmacist shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"The sea hag!"

Candace smiled. "The pharmacist!" she yelled back at him.

The pharmacist backed up and dropped the remote that he had held in his hand before falling into the crocodile pit.

Perry, who had been trapped in a metal arm, hopped out and leapt off of the pharmacists back. Candace glanced over at the wall and smiled happily.

"Hey Perry, I'm going to get some snacks from the vending machine, you want some?"

Candace saw Perry turn around and his eyes widened and he waved his hands at her. She shrugged. "Ok, suit yourself. I'm going to have me some beef jerky."

She pressed the button and Perry stomped over to her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her away. "Wait!" she screeched in agony, "My beef jerky!"

Candace ran along with Perry, soon forgetting all about her beef jerky and enjoying the run. Perry soon stopped her from falling into what looked like a giant ravine, and then grabbed her hand and yanked her over anyway, both of them plunging into the cold water.

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

I'll be honest. I actually was going crazy, not really understanding what I was seeing.

Until we hit the water.

It all smacked me in the face then: that Perry actually was a secret agent, that I had just hit a self-destruct button for the island, and that I was now submerged in water.

I could already feel my tail forming, and I tried my best to stay away from my smarter than the average platypus pet.

Then I spotted the eagle flying towards us, and it hit me that it was going to pick us up, and then I would be completely revealed to everyone in the area.

With a grimace, I let go of Perry's arm and ducked underwater, swimming away from him rapidly, my arms stretched in front of me.

I grabbed onto a rock and wrapped myself around it, deciding to hold on until the island was gone. Hopefully Perry would be okay until he realized that I wasn't there.

I glanced up to try to peer through the water, and all I saw before I lost consciousness was the giant boulder falling through the water at me.

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Perry was watching Agent E circle around, and so he didn't feel Candace let go of him.

The eagle agent swooped down and scooped him up out of the water, and it was only then that Perry realized, with horror, that Candace was gone.

His eyes scanned the water frantically, praying that he would see her, when low and behold, he spotted a flash of bright red. There were only a few things that red in the world, and three of them lived in his household.

Perry chattered at Agent E to let him go, and the agent obliged immediately, cawing to tell him that he would be back around.

Perry dove into the water, frantically searching the area for that flash of red hair he had seen just a moment before from the claws of Agent E. He knew he only had a limited amount of time before his breath ran out, but Perry couldn't leave without looking.

The platypus swept to and fro in the water, which was filled with crumbling debris. He wasn't at all hopeful, until he again caught sight of the bright red hair (thank God for that) swishing around in the silty water.

He darted over and put his hand gently on Candace's shoulder. He glanced at the unconscious girl for a moment with worry before reaching up with his fingers to her neck, where his fingertips found the vibrations of a pulse. A really strong pulse, come to think of it.

Perry reached over and lightly grabbed Candace's wrists, wincing when he spotted the large cut that was on her forehead. He'd have to hope that she would fix that later.

He tugged on Candace's wrists and she slid off the rock, Perry struggling slightly to hold her up.

Perry's eyes widened and he almost dropped her when he saw what he did.

Perry couldn't believe it, and his mind ran through every possibility that it could find. One phrase kept coming back to him, one that finally made sense to him now.

The words _semi-aquatic too _was all that he could think as he took in the long red tail where Candace's legs should've been.

Perry gulped slowly and shook his head. He couldn't worry about this now. He was the one who had wanted to know what Candace had been hiding, after all.

Perry shivered slightly and draped Candace's arms around his neck. He just hadn't expected her secret to be this big.

The platypus started swimming forward, heading towards Phineas and Ferb's boat that they had built, in the hopes that there would be an entrance closer to the water.

The water was now much clearer, the debris having all pretty much fallen to the bottom of the lake, and that made it much easier for Perry to swim, although he couldn't help wondering what had happened to Doofenshmirtz.

Candace woke up after a few moments while Perry was still struggling to swim.

She glanced down slightly, smiling hesitantly when she saw her pet trying his best to help her. Candace took a small breath and slipped her arms from his shoulders.

Perry spun around a millisecond later, terrified that Candace had fallen from his grasp. Their eyes met and neither of them did a thing for a moment.

Candace offered a sheepish smile, and Perry did the same, gesturing towards the boat that was now only a couple of yards in front of them.

Candace nodded and scooped Perry into her arms. She flicked her tail and propelled them towards the boat, popping her head above the surface as she reached it. "For once, I'm glad my brothers went all out," she muttered.

Perry smiled and Candace glanced at him. "We need to find an entrance."

Perry nodded and the two separated, searching the lower side for an entrance into the boat. Candace found one almost immediately. "Perry, over here!" she called softly.

The platypus swam over and helped Candace pry open the door that was embedded into the side of the boat. Perry crawled in first, and then turned to help Candace up, though she was already halfway into the boat. Perry helped her in the rest of the way and the two fell back, panting slightly.

All the secret agent could do for a moment was stare at Candace, until the girl glanced up and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, it's heavy."

She winced and put her hand to her forehead. It came away with a bit of blood on it from the cut. Perry winced and stood up, rubbing his thumb over it. "Perry, can you go get Isabella, please?"

Perry nodded and turned to leave, stopping in startled surprise when her legs reappeared where the tail had just been. Candace waved her free hand, the other one pressing to her forehead. "Just go."

Perry darted up the stairs and dropped to all fours as he neared the top, hiding his hat in his fur. He spotted Isabella immediately, laughing on deck at some joke that Phineas had evidently just made.

He chattered and tugged on her sock, and Isabella glanced down with a smile. "Oh, there you are Perry!"

She made to move away, but Perry kept a firm grip on the girl's sock. Isabella stumbled and glanced down. "Perry! What the heck?"

Perry tugged her towards the door that led to below decks, then took a chance and let go, darting to the door, and then back to Isabella. The girl's face lit up as she realized what was going on. "Oh, you want me to follow you!"

She happily skipped down the stairs after Perry, stopping short when she spotted Candace, who was slowly going through the cupboards with one hand, the other still pressed to her forehead.

Isabella darted over and put a hand on Candace's back, her fingers pressing against Candace's wet hair. Isabella glanced up.

"You were swimming? But how did you get on board if you were-"

She stopped and glanced down at Perry. "Do you still not want me to talk about it, even in front of our pets?"

Candace gave a small smile and shook her head. "Nah. I'm cool with it now. Thanks for asking though."

Isabella nodded. "Right. Now how did you get in while you were a mermaid?"

Candace pointed towards the door. "Phineas and Ferb put a door on the bottom part. My forehead got cut because the island pretty much detonated. Do you know where there is a first aid kit?"

Isabella nodded and pulled one out of the cupboard.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Candace sat up from inside the sleeping bag that she had been sleeping in. Her grandmother peered at her in concern. "How ya feeling honey?" she asked.

Candace smiled and glanced down at Perry, who was sitting at the foot of her sleeping bag. "Better. Thanks Grandma. Can you believe that I actually thought Perry was a secret agent?"

Perry gave a small, but hesitant, smile.

At least for the moment, his secret was safe.

* * *

**See? I told you there would be a few complications. Sorry for the super long author's note at the top, but it's really important that you read it. **

**There won't be Candace and Perry interaction immediately, but there will be eventually. **

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what episode will be portrayed next!**

**R and R!**


	6. Leave the Busting to Us!

**CHAPTER 5- Well, **_**Out With a Whoosh and a Think **_**and **_**Wii Guy **_**got my virtual cookies. I now have to buy more flour….**

**To respond to a review that I got:**

_**Theguy4**_**: Candace does know Perry's secret, she just didn't say anything about it. I'll go into more detail about that in a few chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**I don't own the episode **_**Leave the Busting to Us! **_**or Phineas and Ferb. Sadly. **

* * *

_At least for the moment, his secret was safe. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Well you know," Candace muttered, "they must be done by now, anyway."

Lulu Jones looked at her in confusion. "Done with what?"

Candace shrugged. "I don't know, it's different every day. Come on, I'll show you," she sighed, hopping out of the truck and onto the sidewalk.

She led Lulu into the backyard, and the woman's jaw dropped. Candace, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. She glanced over as Fifi walked up, a camera planted to her eye.

"So where is this thing I'm supposed to film?" the woman asked.

Candace didn't even respond, instead she just pointed upwards, smirking when Fifi looked up and fell backwards onto the ground. "So, what do you think?" she asked Lulu.

Lulu squeaked in excitement. "I think we finally have our very special episode!"

Candace glanced up at her brothers, and Phineas waved at her. "Hey Candace, what do you think of the water slide?"

Candace grinned and stepped back slightly. As much as she wanted her brothers to get busted, she didn't want to get wet, obviously. Of course they just had to make a water slide the very day that she called people in to help her.

Candace sighed and shook her head. Phineas looked down at her again.

"Hey, Candace, want to join our maiden voyage?" he called down.

Candace's eye's widened. Why would he ask that? She scowled. "I'm not going to be a guinea pig for one of your harebrained-"

Lulu quickly shushed her. "Candace, wait. We need you to get on that ride with this secret hidden camera," she said as she fastened a not-so-hidden hidden camera onto her head. "Now go get that footage and leave the busting to us!"

Candace froze, the world stopping completely for a minute. Oh, gosh, she was going to have to get into the ride? What the heck was she supposed to do?

Candace stumbled towards the boat and Isabella grabbed her wrist. "Candace, are you insane?" the girl hissed. "Even though Phineas and Ferb and all of our friends will accept you, there are people with camera's here!"

Candace almost backed out, but she knew that she couldn't pass up this opportunity to catch her brothers in the act. "I'll just be super careful," she said to the girl.

Isabella looked like she wanted to beat her head off of a table, but she climbed silently into the boat. Phineas smiled as Candace sat down in the boat.

"Everybody ready?" he asked. "Make sure your life vests are securely fastened. In case we capsize, your seat cushion can also function as a headstone," he said, holding one up. He looked over at Candace. "Oh, you don't want to get this wet," he said quickly, removing Candace's helmet from her head and tossing it aside. Candace felt her face pale.

"But-but-but-"

She was cut off as the raft went flying into the air and landed on a slow moving trickle of water, not even getting a drop on Candace. Phineas looked at her with a smile. "Come on Candace, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Candace gulped slowly and gave a wobbly smile. "Actually, that was kind of-"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs as they fell from the river, bounced off of a thing covered in sharp pointy objects, and landed on the grass nearby. She gasped and almost passed out. "That's it. It's over, right?"

Her stomach sank when everyone started laughing.

Moments later, she was flying all over the place, staying just about completely dry, though she did get splashed every few seconds. She screamed as she dropped off of a slide, sure that she was going to land in the water below.

Instead, she was caught by a giant pyramid of people waterskiing- and then she fell off.

Candace barely yelped before she hit the water. She groaned and surfaced, sinking up to her neck as her tail formed under her.

Phineas paddled the boat over to her, and Candace did her best to hide. She could see Isabella giving her a sympathetic look from the back of the boat.

"You wanna go again?" Phineas asked.

Candace scowled. "Are you crazy?"

Lulu slapped a hand over Candace's mouth and Candace shrank slightly. "Oh, she'd love to!" the woman cried. "We still need that footage if you want to bust them," she hissed into Candace's ear. "We disguised the camera this time," she said, fastening a cowboy hat to Candace's head.

Candace gave a hesitant smile. "Ok, just let me get out and dry off first."

Lulu went to go aid Fifi with the camera, and Phineas and Ferb paddled the boat to the starting point. Candace rapidly yanked herself over the side of the pool she was in and counted silently in her head.

Forty-five seconds took a really long time when you were waiting for it.

Candace stood and walked back over to the boat, climbing in again. Isabella gave her a small glare.

This time, Candace managed to stay on top of the pyramid, doing a small leap in order to stay on the ground. She immediately ran to the car.

"So, Lulu, did we get enough footage?" she asked breathlessly. _Please say yes._

Lulu grinned and threw her arms up. "Did we ever!" she said, motioning to the screens, showing all the awesome clips of Phineas, Ferb, and their friends.

Candace called her mother, and minutes later, her mother and Lulu's station manager pulled up into the driveway, in time to see….absolutely nothing in the backyard.

Candace groaned. Of course, there was nothing there, and of course, the van had been stolen. There was nothing weird about that.

Candace slumped and crossed her arms. "Hi Mom," she muttered.

"Hi Mom!" Phineas called, right on cue.

Candace glanced down, trying to keep her face neutral. "Oh, there you are Perry."

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas echoed.

Candace couldn't help but wonder when Perry was going to confront her about the Badbeard Lake thing. He still hadn't, and Candace didn't really want to bring it up herself. Hopefully he'd talk to her at some point.

Candace coughed slightly and finished. "And Ferb says…"

Ferb turned abruptly and said his one line of the day. "And that is why I never wear suspenders in public."

Candace didn't even want to know what _that _was about. "And now for some snacks."

Her mother poked her head out and smiled. "Why don't you kids come in for some pie?"

Candace smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'll take some pie."

She went inside and grabbed her pie from her mom, going back outside and sitting down on the front step. She glanced at Lulu. "Now you understand my pain."

She paused for a moment. "Want some pie?"

* * *

**So? Whad'ya think? Candace is insane, right?**

**Virtual fudge to those who guess the next chapter, since I'm out of flour for cookies. **

**Real quick: I want you guys to put in a prayer for this family in Pittsburgh. Their son just died at the Pittsburgh Zoo when his mother (stupidly, if I may say so) held him up to see the African Painted Dogs exhibit and he fell in (I'm not going to describe what happened in case I have younger readers). While I'm very irked at the mother for being such an idiot around wild animals, that's a terrible way to lose a child, and I feel really bad for that family. Just please pray for them!**


	7. Voyage to the Bottom of Buford

**CHAPTER 6- I can't figure it out. I can't figure out how people didn't guess this one. For Pete's sake, she **_**swims **_**to shore. **

**However, this episode didn't have a whole lot that I could work with, so I kind of switched it up a bit to make this one work to my advantage. And now you're all really confused. Eh, I'll just leave you with this:**

**I don't own **_**Voyage to the Bottom of Buford **_**or Phineas and Ferb. (Just go with it)**

* * *

_She paused for a moment. "Want some pie?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace stared at herself in the mirror, trying out different faces to go with her new sunglasses. Stacy suddenly gasped. "Hey Candace look, is that a submarine?"

Candace turned around, squinting through the sunglasses and attempting to see what Stacy was talking about. Stacy gasped again. "And aren't those your brothers?"

Candace scowled and pulled off the sunglasses, now able to see very clearly. "They're not getting away with this. I know what I'm getting," she said, putting the sunglasses away and disappearing behind the shelf for a moment. "I'm gonna get this disposable camera, and then I'll finally have proof, and then I can bust them!"

She cackled and ran off. Some guy sitting behind the counter yelled after her, "Hey, you gotta pay for that!"

Candace sighed and slumped back, ignoring Stacy's smirk. "Right after I pay for this."

She paid for the camera quickly and darted to the submarine, Stacy following her. Candace paused just next to the dock, staring down at the ocean water lapping nearby.

"Candace, you want me to come?" Stacy asked.

Candace turned and looked at her friend. She desperately wanted to tell Stacy, but she didn't even want to think about her reaction. "What? No, that's fine. Thanks, though."

Stacy gave a hesitant smile and walked away slowly. Candace sighed, wanting to call her back, but she saw that everyone had climbed into the submarine already.

She cackled happily and snuck into the submarine quickly, hiding out towards the back and occasionally snapping pictures.

Later, Candace was checking to see how many pictures she had left when she heard Isabella scream. Candace almost dropped the camera, but she darted out from the side in time to see Buford go charging up the ladder. The rest of the room was empty.

Candace quickly climbed up the ladder, jumping back and hiding, not only so that her brothers wouldn't see her, but so that the giant octopus wouldn't either.

She snapped a picture of Buford punching the octopus, and then ducked as everyone climbed into the submarine again.

"That was amazing!" she cried in a soft whisper. "I can't believe I got all that on film!"

She held her breath, and counted to fifteen, then climbed up to the top, to see that the hatch was shut.

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she cried.

The submarine started sinking and the water started lapping at Candace's heels. Her knees started trembling.

"I've got to save the camera!"

She slipped into the water, her feet leaving the top of the submarine and then leaving her all together. She kicked her tail towards shore, holding the camera high above her head.

"Save the camera, save the camera, save the camera," she chanted as she paddled carefully towards shore.

As her brothers climbed from the submarine, she shrank back a little, hiding herself as best she could.

As soon as all the kids had left the area, she reached for the sand, only to do a double take when she spotted Stacy sitting in the sand, drawing something with a stick. "Wonderful," Candace muttered.

She swam further from Stacy, but her tail slapped the surface momentarily, making the girl look up.

Stacy smiled and stood, dusting her hands off. She walked towards the water's edge and stopped.

"Hey, Candace, did you bust your brothers yet?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Candace bit her lip and shook her head. "No, not yet."

Stacy stayed silent for a moment, then frowned. "Well, you can't until you get out of the water, you know."

Candace nodded. "I know. I'm waiting for you to leave," she said, biting her lip when she realized how rude that sounded.

Stacy crinkled her eyebrows together. "What? Candace, we've gone swimming together since we were, like, 5. Why the sudden embarrassment?"

Candace shook her head. "I…I can't tell you."

Stacy scowled and crossed her arms. "Since when do we keep secrets from each other, Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

Candace gulped and tapped her fingers nervously against her tail. "Since never. But please, Stacy, just this once?"

Stacy scowled even more. "Fine. But don't bother talking to me until you feel comfortable telling me everything. I hate being left in the dark, Candace."

Stacy turned and stormed away and Candace almost cried. She gulped and pulled herself discreetly onto shore, hugging her torso and shivering until she turned back to normal.

Candace sighed and stood, leaning against the post that was holding up the dock. Her lower lip quivered and she stared at the camera in her hand.

Had busting her brothers really just been worth that?

She glanced off into the distance for a moment, and then back at the camera. "I'll bust them, and then I'll go tell Stacy," she whispered.

She stood up straight and promptly tripped in the sand. She sighed and plucked the camera out of the ground. "Save the camera, save the camera, save the camera," she muttered as she topped the hill.

Candace spotted a bike rental place and smiled slightly.

"Save the camera," she said, grabbing a bike and wheeling it away.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that!" I guy yelled after her.

Candace rolled her eyes and backed up. "Right after I pay for this."

She peddled frantically to her house, giggling madly and peeling to a stop outside the garage, momentarily forgetting about Stacy. "I can't wait to show this to mom!" she cried, holding the camera up in triumph.

"Finally I got those boys," she muttered, glancing up just in time to get hit in the face with a ton of water.

The film sprung from the camera and Candace scowled, flopping to the ground a few moments later.

She sat up, resting her elbow on her tail and staring at the camera. "Wonderful," she said.

A moment later, she stood back up, just as Phineas and Ferb rounded the corner.

Candace pushed open the door, still holding the camera in disbelief. Her mother looked up from the vacuum cleaner, turning it off. "Candace, honey, your hair's wet. Are you ok?"

Candace pointed to the camera, stammering slightly. "Phineas and Ferb…submarine…dolphins…giant octopus."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Candace, I don't have time for these games. Dry yourself off before you come in."

Phineas and Ferb stepped inside, passing Candace and smiling. "Hey, sis," Phineas said, "have a good swim?"

Candace growled at him, and then slapped her forehead. Stacy!

Candace slammed the front door shut and sprinted down the block and around the corner, pausing to catch her breath on Stacy's doorstep. She reached a hand up and pressed the doorbell. Stacy answered almost immediately.

"Candace?" she said in confusion.

Candace straightened up. "Look, Stacy, about earlier-"

Stacy held up a hand. "Hey, it's cool. I thought about it, and I realized that you don't need to tell me everything. I have some secrets from you, after all."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "Really? What do you- I mean, thanks, Stacy. If you really want me to tell you-"

Stacy shook her head. "No. You tell me when you're ready, whatever it is. Friends, Candace?"

Candace nodded and smiled. "Duh, of course. The best."

The girls quickly hugged and Stacy excused herself, saying that she had to help her mother with dinner. Candace walked back home slowly, her eyebrows flying up just a little as she turned the corner and spotted Perry landing in the front yard, his parachute descending lightly behind him.

Candace almost called out to him to talk, but he went inside too quickly. The girl smiled and stepped into her yard.

Maybe another day.

* * *

**Aw, I needed to have some Candace and Stacy friendship in there. But seriously, how did no one catch this one? I still have fudge left, if anyone wants to guess the next chapter (BTW, for two hints: I'm going in order of the episodes, and the last two lines are kind of a clue).**

**Seriously. Just think about it. **

**What's sad is that I'm ahead by like, four chapters (meaning I have the next four chapters typed); I just have no time to put them up. Hopefully this won't take forever because I have Christmas story ideas that I want to do! Can't believe it's November. (Yet in my part of PA, it's 70 outside)**

**Thanks guys, and R and R!**


	8. Traffic Cam Caper

**CHAPTER 7- It's another day. No one guessed this one…ha! That's a lie! **_**14AmyChan **_**and **_**WiiGuy **_**get my fudge. Tastiness! **

**Response to a review I got from theguy4: You're second question: You're getting warmer….**

**And to all of you who asked, no Stacy is not a mermaid. Sadly. But I promise, she hasn't been and never will be one. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Maybe another day. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace hugged Phineas tightly and they glanced up as Ferb flew up with the disk in his hand. Candace and Phineas grinned.

"All right, Ferb, you got the disk!" they cried.

The siblings frowned in confusion as Ferb flew away, and then slid in seconds later, covered in oil. He glanced up at them from the ground. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Candace cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

Phineas shook his head briefly. "That was almost weirder than the giant robot."

"Yeah…" Candace said slowly. She stood up and offered her hands to her brothers. They stood and the three walked home, Phineas wheeling the bike alongside them.

They parked the bike in the front yard and then Candace helped her brothers sneak inside. Ferb headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and Candace left Phineas in his bedroom.

She tiptoed down the hallway past her parent's room and into hers.

Candace stopped short and had to do a double take, because Perry was pacing her room, his fedora perched lightly on his head.

Perry's head shot up and Candace immediately shut her door behind her. She could see Perry visibly gulp. She took a breath.

"Well, it's about time," she said softly.

Perry gave a hesitant smile and Candace walked over to her bed. She sat down on it cross legged and cocked her head. "So?"

Perry started pacing again and Candace sighed. "Could you please stop that? It's really bugging me."

Perry held up his hands and reached into his fedora. He pulled out a notepad and flipped it open. He scanned the words once and then slowly handed the notepad to Candace.

She took it carefully and peered at the neat writing that filled the lines. "You write, too?"

Perry snorted slightly and motioned for her to read it.

_So, I don't even know where to begin in writing this note. I should probably begin with this:_

_You know that I'm a secret agent. Technically, I should be re-located and never allowed to see you, Phineas, or Ferb ever again._

Candace looked up, her eyes wide. "What?"

Perry shook his head and motioned again to the paper. Candace reluctantly continued reading.

_However, if you can keep it a secret from everyone, then I don't think I'll have a problem. But so that you're not constantly asking me questions, I'll answer some of them now._

_I fight a guy named Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He has a daughter named Vanessa. My superior's name is Major Monogram, and his intern's name is Carl. Be careful, because Carl has cameras around the house. Don't ever interact with me unless I give you the go ahead._

_Although I probably shouldn't tell you this, there are other agents that you know, namely Pinky, Isabella's Chihuahua. Don't tell him you know unless necessary, ok? It might freak him out. Like a lot. _

_Yes, you and your brothers will always come before my work. I promise. _

_I feel that I should apologize to you now. The reason I didn't approach you before now is because I was contemplating your…predicament, let's call it. _

_It's my fault. _

Candace looked up, her eyebrows furrowed. "How can it possibly be your fault?" she asked.

Perry rolled his eyes and pointed again to the paper. Candace kept reading.

_You see, on the first day of summer, Dr. Doofenshmirtz made a Mermaid-inator. No, I'm not kidding. I guess it went off before it exploded. I didn't really think much about it, until I saw you in the lake._

_I'm soooooo sorry. If I could, I'd get Doof to rebuild it and put a reverse switch on it. _

_So, I guess if you can keep my secret, I can keep yours (although who I'd tell is a mystery). Just keep treating me like you normally would. _

Candace glanced up again at Perry, who was staring intently at the rug. She bit her lip and set the paper down on the bed, creasing it gently.

She knelt lightly on the floor and pulled Perry into a quick hug. He hugged back after a rather tense moment and looked up at her in confusion. Candace shrugged. "I don't blame you. You couldn't have known that it hit me. And duh, I'll keep your secret. I have been, haven't I?"

Perry gave a slight smile and nodded.

Candace sat back against the bed and crossed her legs, staring at Perry for a minute. She crossed her arms and a slow smile made its way across her face.

"You weren't by any chance chasing after a DVD tonight in a giant robot, were you?"

Perry looked at her guiltily and Candace frowned. "Ok, so why didn't you just ask me for the DVD?"

Perry's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to slap his forehead. Candace chuckled. "Ha. So you went to all that work for nothing?"

Perry rolled his eyes and shrugged. Candace smiled and stood up, walking over to the door. "Well, get out, meat brick."

Perry looked up at her in surprise. Candace raised her eyebrow. "You said to go on treating you like normal."

Perry gave a small smile, took off his hat, and walked on all fours out of the room. He glanced back at Candace briefly and smiled before darting to Phineas and Ferb's room. Candace grinned and shut her door.

She flopped onto her bed and tucked the note into her bedside table, falling asleep after only a few moments.

* * *

Candace woke up the next morning, got dressed, and headed down the stairs, sliding into her place at the table and grabbing an orange.

Phineas and Ferb were already up, and Phineas was feeding Perry while Ferb heated up waffles in the toaster.

Candace had just peeled the orange when her father walked in. "Mail!" he called.

Everyone jumped up and ran over to their father, grabbing the bits of mail that belonged to them. Lawrence ripped open a letter for himself and his face took on a look of surprise. "Hey!" he cried. "It seems my video traffic ticket's been cleared!"

Candace glanced at her brothers and she saw Phineas shake his head and Ferb shrug. She looked back over at her father. He pointed up with a smile.

"I guess there is someone up there looking after me."

Candace followed his finger and held back a grin when she spotted Perry lounging on the steps, a small smirk gracing his bill.

The platypus glanced down at Candace and winked.

* * *

**Hee hee. There will be a bit more Perry/Candace interaction, but not as much as you would think. **

**Ok, if the next bunch of you can't get the next episode, I might have to beat my head against a wall. And that would hurt. **

**And after the next episode, there's a bit of a….surprise, shall we say. Actually, there's a surprise in the next chapter too. Dr. D's –inator did more than we thought….I've said too much!**

**R and R!**


	9. The Lake Nose Monster

**CHAPTER 8- So, thank goodness, my head will not be beaten for today at least. PEOPLE GOT THIS RIGHT!**

**Oh, to my guest reviewer: You, my friend, are one step ahead. But that doesn't come just yet. Gotta get through this chapter first. **

**Speaking of this chapter, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_The platypus glanced down at Candace and winked. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sighed and sunk her chin into her knees, shifting her position on the rock slightly.

"I can't believe he fired me!" she cried to herself. "And this time I actually saw it!"

"Candace?" she heard Jeremy say. Candace glanced up and the boy looked at her in concern. "Are you ok?"

Candace sighed and put her hand to her forehead momentarily. "Look, I know it sounds crazy Jeremy," she said anxiously, "but I saw it, I really did."

She paused and held her hands up, rethinking her statement. "I mean, not the times when I saw it and it wasn't it, but this last time when I saw it and it was it! You believe me, don't you?"

Candace glanced up at her crush from her rant and saw him rubbing his shoulder, a look of disbelief on his face. "Well, umm…" he muttered.

Candace sighed and Jeremy stopped talking. "It's ok," she said softly. "Earlier this morning, I wouldn't have believed me either. I fact, I was even mocking my…brothers!"

Candace sat up, a smile lighting her face. How could she have forgotten her brothers? "That's it! They'll vindicate me! They're out there right now getting proof that Nosey is real!"

Jeremy gave her a small smile. "Well, good luck with that Candace," he said. "I've got to go."

Candace nodded and watched him leave. She sat back on the rock with a smile, her gaze washing over the lake. She stared at for a moment, and then Candace slapped herself in the forehead. "Duh! Mermaid! Why am I not getting evidence myself?" she questioned.

Candace kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket, leaving them in a pile next to the rock. She glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was around, and then she backed up slightly and dove into the water quite smoothly.

Candace pushed herself down with her arms, leaving her legs useless until they vanished and were replaced with the usual tail.

Candace still wasn't entirely used to it, if she was honest with herself. But the more she was in the water, the cooler she had to admit that it was.

Candace flipped downward and turned so that she was swimming backwards, her arms behind her so that she didn't run into anything. She and Isabella had been keeping track, and they had figured out that Candace could stay underwater for at least two hours before she needed to come up to breathe- pretty cool, when Candace really thought about it.

She studied the tail for a moment, and was only distracted when her fingertips hit the surface of something large and metal.

Candace turned around in confusion, flicking her tail in the slightest to keep herself in one spot.

_What on earth? _she thought to herself.

Candace swam around the contraption slowly, finally stopping in front of a large window. She peered in and scowled. This was definitely the work of Phineas and Ferb. She should have known.

Candace crossed her arms and sank slightly, staring at the metal orb thingy. If only her mother could see this. Candace cocked her head and glanced up. Her dad was in the boat right above her.

Candace swam upwards and popped her head above the surface right behind the boat. Lawrence still had his fingers circled around the fishing pole, and he was still talking, which wasn't really surprising.

"I had no choice but to climb up the chimney because the wolverine pack was still hot on my tail, probably because of the steak sauce."

Candace rolled her eyes and sank back underwater, giggling slightly. She sometimes had to wonder if her father's stories had actually happened, because most of them made no sense, especially if you heard them out of context.

She swam back down to the metal and had just positioned herself next to it when the water started shaking.

Candace yelped, sending a stream of bubbles towards the surface. She clutched onto the nearest sturdy object, which was a rock just below her.

Her eyes widened as a huge, monstrous looking metal thing came chugging out of nowhere. Candace glanced around and her stomach dropped when she saw that her brothers were directly in its path.

_What the heck is that? _she heard Phineas scream. Candace jumped, startled. It sounded like he was yelling in her ear.

_Dear Lord. _

Candace rubbed her ears. She had heard Ferb that time, and even though he was still quiet, the words were as clear as day in her mind.

Candace had just pushed herself up to go rescue her brothers when a giant green _something _hurtled out of nowhere, pounding itself into the machine headed for her brothers.

_No way, Nosey saved us! _Phineas cried.

It was then that Candace realized that she actually _was _hearing her brothers inside her head. Was it in any way possible that they could hear her?

Candace slid down and raised her eyebrow. Feeling like a complete idiot, she thought to her brothers, _Are you guys ok?_

She ducked down as Phineas and Ferb whipped their heads around, their faces masks of confusion. Yup, they could totally hear her.

Candace waited until Nosey had gotten Phineas and Ferb safely inside their contraption before going after the thing that had tried to attack them in the first place.

She found it speeding along and she had to propel her tail as fast as she possibly could to keep up with it. She gripped onto the ledge of a window and pulled herself up carefully, her hair blocking most of her face.

Why didn't it surprise her when she saw Perry inside?

Candace chuckled slightly and Perry leapt away from Doofenshmirtz. Perry glanced over and did a double take when he saw Candace. Candace winked and ducked away, realizing for the first time that the machine Perry was in had attached itself to the boat that her dad and brothers were in.

She backed up quickly and blinked a moment later when Perry flew out of nowhere, clutching to the pipe that led up to the boat. He rapped on the window and waved before climbing upwards quickly.

Candace swam over and gave him a grin. _Need some help?_

Perry almost fell off of the pipe, his eyes going wide. He managed to nod and Candace got him to the surface just as everything fell into a chasm. Perry gripped onto the boat and sped away.

Candace darted away, heading back to the rock where she had left her shoes and jacket. She had just pulled everything back on when she heard someone yell.

Candace didn't really know what happened next, but a few moments later, she and Jeremy were standing over Captain Webber as he stood up. "How you feeling, Captain Webber?" Candace asked anxiously.

Bob smiled. "Okay! Thanks to you, Candace. How would like to be re-instated as a Lake Nose Lifeguard?"

Candace glanced at Jeremy and grinned. "Well, okay!"

She and Jeremy started cracking up, laughing even more when Bob looked up and proclaimed in confusion: "Don't get it."

After yelling at her brothers for not bringing back proof on Nosey (despite knowing that he did indeed exist), and then realizing how bad it would've been if they had, Candace started trudging back to her cabin that she was sharing with her mom.

Phineas and Ferb caught up with her, Perry trotting behind them. The platypus was shooting looks of utter disbelief at Candace.

"Hey Candace," Phineas said, "the funniest thing happened underwater."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

Phineas chuckled and shook his head. "Ferb and I could've sworn that we heard your voice."

Candace gave a small smile and opened the door to her cabin. "Is that so?"

Phineas nodded. "Yup. But that's impossible, huh?"

Candace chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course it is Phineas."

* * *

**Of course it is, everyone. That never happened. No, JK. One power down, a few to go….did I just give away MORE hints? Oh well. **

**I'm out of baking supplies, so who wants a Hello Kitty pencil? Or you can just guess what's next….I don't really care if you want the pencil. **

**Everyone look up **_**thecomputernerd01 **_**on YouTube. I don't care if you know who he is or not, just do it. Don't care what one you watch. Just watch it and pee your pants (I recommend the one where they blend a happy meal)**

**R and R**


	10. Interview With a Platypus

**CHAPTER 9- Oi. I have had NO time lately. I have to take the Keystone Exams tomorrow and Thursday and next Tuesday. I might not get anything up for a while, which stinks. If anyone wants to give me a crash re-course in Biology, I would love them.**

_**Wii Guy**_** gets my Hello Kitty pencil. He also got one of the episode's that is coming up (not the next one, but a few after that). Elizabeth (one of my awesome guest reviewers) got the right concept; she just didn't name the episode...erm….how about a Hello Kitty eraser? Good job you guys!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Candace chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course it is Phineas."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace stomped angrily into the backyard, her hair damp and her shoe missing. If she had to see one more stupid animal that day-

She stopped walking and her mouth dropped. The yard was filled with animals of all kinds and sitting in the middle of it all were- who else? -Phineas and Ferb. Well, Isabella and the Fireside Girls were there too, but she was more annoyed with her brothers at that particular moment.

"What is going on here?" she cried.

Phineas grinned. "We made an Animal Translator! We'll tell you about it later. Right now, we're on a mission. Come on guys," he said, motioning to his friends.

"See ya Candace!" Isabella called, waving as she left.

Candace growled, still hung up on what Phineas and Ferb had made. "An Animal Translator? I have had it up to HERE with stupid animals today!" she cried, putting her hand up next to her forehead. "Why would you want to know what stupid animals are saying? Oh, I can tell you what they'll say! 'I'm an animal, and I bite my own heinie!' 'I've got a small cranial capacity!' 'Look at me, I don't have opposable thumbs!' 'I eat with my face, I sweat through my tongue, I'm a furry, flea bitten loser!' Like any other animal on this planet!"

Candace swore that she heard the word planet echo, and as she glanced around, she realized that she probably hadn't just said the best thing in the world that she could have said in a backyard full of animals.

A large brown/black dog that looked quite menacing wrapped his paw around the microphone on the translator and barked sharply.

"_Get her."_

Candace shrieked and raced out of the backyard, the animals hot on her tail. She whipped around corners, flew over a bridge or two, and at one point climbed up and slid down a slide (which seemed pointless in retrospect). She was sprinting away from the Metropolitan Oval Aquatic Trench as she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her mother.

"Mom! Mom!" she shrieked, "Animals hate me!"

She heard her mom chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous honey. Perry likes you."

Candace stumbled on a rock and paused to catch her balance. "Well, yeah, but-"

She looked up and caught sight of a twenty foot tall wave of water towering over her. Candace's pupils dilated in horror. "Meep," she muttered as the water swept her off her feet.

Linda glanced at her phone and snapped it shut. "Huh. Must've been a bad connection."

Candace shrieked and then shook her head. Duh. Mermaid. Every time.

She braced her arms against the water, slowing her movement, and she stuffed her cell phone in her skirt pocket before it could turn into her tail.

The swimming got ten times easier as soon as her tail was there, but the water was moving quite rapidly, and Candace was having a hard time not flipping head over heels…er, fin.

She had to back up quite quickly when, out of nowhere, Perry jumped in the water just in front of her. He began pushing his way through the water, looking quite surprised when Candace swam up next to him.

He gave her a questioning look and then shook his head, aiming his body for a cement block. Candace followed his lead and wrapped her fingers tightly around the hard concrete.

Perry gave her a warning glance. _Stay here for a second._

Candace was startled, frozen in place as Perry hoisted himself out of the water. He had never actually used that method of communication underwater before. It had taken Candace and Isabella a while to get used to speaking through thought, but it was easy once they had gotten the hang of it.

Perry popped his head back under and held out a hand. Candace noticed as he helped her out that the water flow had gotten calmer and it was much easier to get out of the water now than it would have been before.

She waited on the side until her tail had dried and the water had gone down to a trickle. She stood and glanced down at Perry. "Was that Dr. D?" she asked.

She had tried for weeks to say the man's name correctly and had, in the end, decided to just stick with his first initial.

Perry nodded and motioned to Candace in confusion. Candace shrugged. "I was getting chased by a bunch of animals. I think my cell phone's ruined," she said, pulling said device from her pocket and scowling at it. "Whatever. I'll tell Mom as soon as I bust the boys for the animal translator."

Perry's eyes grew wide and he slapped his forehead. He yanked out his hang glider, waved to Candace, and leapt off the Metropolitan Oval Aquatic Trench, flying away. Candace rolled her eyes and glanced at the sign.

"Hey! It spells MOAT!"

* * *

IN THE BACKYARD

* * *

Candace yanked her mom outside and grinned. She couldn't believe how fast she had gotten home. And… "I don't believe it! It's still here!"

She turned around and beckoned to her mother in excitement. "There it is! They built an animal translator!"

Her mom stepped into the backyard and smiled widely. "Oh, that's adorable."

Candace felt her jaw drop. "Wait, no it is not."

Phineas grinned and waved. "Hey Mom! We built an animal translator!" he said proudly.

Candace chuckled madly. "See? You're gonna see. It really works."

"Ok Perry," Phineas said, holding out the microphone to his platypus, "we've been waiting all day for this."

Candace held her breath with anticipation as Perry chattered, but all she heard was _"Chatter."_

Quite literally.

"Oh well," Phineas said with an ever optimistic shrug, "I guess it doesn't mean anything."

Linda smiled. "Aw. You know he's saying 'You guys are the best.' Now come on, everyone, inside for some lemonade."

Candace frowned. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu? Oh."

She sighed and slumped towards the house. "Hey Candace."

Candace looked up immediately. "Jeremy?"

"Hey, where'd you go?" the boy asked.

Candace glanced back over her shoulder. "Well, um-"

"I brought you your shoe," Jeremy said with a smile.

Candace glanced towards the shoe with a look of disgust. Dumb dog. "Oh."

Jeremy grinned, sensing her unease. "Oh, don't worry. I washed it."

Candace smiled and felt her heart flutter as Jeremy knelt. "Here allow me," he said as he slipped the shoe onto her foot. Candace felt her knees go weak and she fell backwards onto the grass. Jeremy frowned.

"Um, Candace? You ok?"

Candace sighed. "Enchanted."

Jeremy gave a slight smile, helped Candace up, and left for home. Perry trotted over to the girl and Candace couldn't help but notice the small smirk on his bill. She crossed her arms and glared at the platypus.

"Oh, shut up."

Perry gave a slight chuckle. _"Well, you have to admit, that wasn't very smooth."_

Candace rolled her eyes. "What do you know? You're a-"

She trailed off and stared down at Perry in astonishment. He looked up at her in confusion. "You-you….say something else."

Perry cocked his head. _"You feeling all right Candace?"_

"Holy crap," Candace muttered, sinking back down to the ground. "I can freaking understand you."

Perry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Candace quickly thought about it. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard Perry chatter much at all since the –inator had hit her. When she had, she hadn't been paying attention or hadn't been near him. And then the translator….

"I get it now!" she said, throwing her arms up.

"_Get what?"_

Candace jumped slightly. "When I heard you on the machine I didn't hear your chatter, I actually heard the _word _chatter. It makes sense now."

Perry nodded slightly. _"Can you just understand me?"_

Candace shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to find out. I guess Dr. D's machine did a lot more than he anticipated."

Perry rolled his eyes. _"They always do."_

Candace shook her head and stood up. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Perry nodded. _"For you and me both."_

Candace started laughing. "You know you have an Australian accent?"

Perry sighed and followed Candace inside. _"That _would_ be the first thing you comment on."_

* * *

**I TOLD you Dr. D's machine did more than you thought….than he thought, too. Had to change this one up, but I thought it turned out pretty well.**

**A lot of you are ahead of the game in this story. Be patient, my friends. The next episode is the one I'm most looking forward to besides the movie….darn. Gave one away. No one gets a prize for the movie!**

**R and R!**


	11. Backyard Aquarium

**CHAPTER 10- Wow. No one guessed this. I'm stunned. At least, I don't think anyone did. If you did and I missed that, then sorry! You'll get TWO cookies.**

**Guys, just to make this clear: I'm going in order of episode production, so that means if I have passed a certain episode, I won't be doing it. If you want me to tell you specific reasons why I didn't do one, let me know and I'll get back to you!**

**To Elizabeth, my guest reviewer: I'm going to try to answer all your questions. Here it goes: No, no, maybe, nope, no, keep watching for that, maybe, no, maybe (most likely), yes, yes, no, not there yet but might do it, and NO. I will definitely not have Jeremy cheat on Candace. Hopefully you can figure out how I just answered everything. Maybe you should make an account….and sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been loaded with studying.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed! I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

_Perry sighed and followed Candace inside. "That would be the first thing you comment on."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace scowled and glared at the boys out her window. Oh, they were planning something. She just knew it. They may have just been sitting there with their new goldfish, but they were going to do something eventually. And Candace was prepared for it.

Speaking of prepared…

Candace glanced down at her notepad and scribbled on it. "Should I carry the one? Wait! I know, I divide by Jeremy's face! Now if I add six…oh, crud!"

She yanked her cell phone off the bedside table, pulled her green-tooth **(hee hee) **from her pocket, and sprinted down the stairs, sliding into the chair next to the kitchen counter.

She stuck the green-tooth into her ear and put her hand on top of the house phone, waiting in anticipation. Her mother walked in a moment later and looked at her in confusion.

"Candace? What are you doing?"

Candace sighed. She should probably take the time to explain. "Waiting for Jeremy to call! You see, last night he said he was going to call soon. So I calculated that soon must mean first thing in the morning since soon can't refer to a period of time in excess of or equal to 24 hours, give or take a 59 minute cushion of time on either side of the event questioned. See? I had it all figured out right here on this notepad. I even showed my math," she said proudly, holding up her notepad. She glanced at it.

Linda frowned. "Uh…"

"Wait!" Candace yelped. "Maybe I _should _have carried the one instead of dividing by Jeremy's face."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm off to my favorite author's book signing. Try not to freak out on your brothers while I'm gone."

Candace scowled as her mother left the room. "Mom, I do not freak- Oh my gosh! The square root of soon is never!"

She sat in stunned silence for a moment, and then pulled out her binoculars to see what her brothers were doing.

They weren't in the backyard.

Candace frowned and planted her hand firmly on the phone. She wasn't moving a muscle.

* * *

ON THE BOAT

* * *

Phineas clenched the steering wheel tightly in his hands and gritted his teeth. He glanced around, and turned to Ferb.

"HEY! Where's Perry?" he yelled in his brother's ear.

Ferb winced and shrugged, lunging for the wheel as it slipped from Phineas' hands. The boys struggled to get it back into place and Phineas grinned. "Thanks Ferb!"

Ferb nodded and the boys gathered up the rest of the animals needed. Ferb was relieved when they got back to the dock. Of course, as soon as they did, the clouds went away and the skies turned bright blue.

Phineas glanced at Ferb and cracked a smile as they guided the delivery man to their house.

"Ok," Phineas said, hopping out and moving around behind the truck when they reached their driveway. He waved his arms. "Back it up, back it up! Ok, stop! Ferb! Press the button!" he hollered.

Ferb pressed the button labeled "DUMP." A loud beeping was heard as the animals were dumped into the tank with Goldie.

Ferb nodded to the man in the truck and hopped out, going into the backyard as the truck disappeared down the street.

Phineas smiled in satisfaction. "Well Goldie, how do you like your new friends?"

There was a pause, and then Phineas' eyes widened as an orca snatched Goldie up in its mouth. "NOOO!" he shrieked.

Phineas and Ferb stepped back in surprise as the orca squirted Goldie back out through its blowhole. Ferb caught her gently and placed Goldie back into the aquarium, glancing over at Phineas as he did so.

"That was cool enough to be in one of those trained marine animal shows," the boy commented thoughtfully. "Hmmm….Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Phineas grinned and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow. I can't believe how fast we ran around town and put up those flyers."

Ferb nodded. "It normally would have taken us a montage."

Phineas shrugged. "Well, Candace called the montage today, so I guess we got lucky. Let's open the gates to the public, my brother!"

Ferb swung open the back gate and moved quickly so that he wouldn't be trampled.

* * *

INSIDE

* * *

Candace scowled. Well, the montage hadn't helped at all. She glanced out her window and did a double take. "Hey, what's with all these kids?" she wondered.

She darted from the house and sprinted out front, popping her head up over the fence. "That's what I thought," she muttered. "Phineas and Ferb. I've so got them this time."

She yanked out her phone and snapped a picture, but it didn't turn out as well as she wanted it to. Candace sighed, squeezed through the mess of people, and scrambled up the tree.

Candace looked down and gulped slowly. The water was directly under her. If she fell in….

No. She wasn't going to fall in because she was going to hold on tightly. Candace grabbed her phone in one hand and wrapped her other hand around a tree branch, bracing one foot on the trunk.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she heard Phineas say as she leaned out, "welcome to Goldie's Aquias Extravaganza!"

Candace extended her body out over the water, gripping the branch so hard that her knuckles were white.

Of course, it would've been a good idea to pick a sturdier branch.

Candace hit the water with a scream, automatically darting to a corner of the tank and pressing her back to it as her tail formed.

Phineas smiled above surface. "Ladies and gentlemen, our sister Candace!"

There was a moment's pause, and then a man burst into the backyard. Everyone looked over at him. "Hey everyone! The clown at Mr. Slushy Burger is dancing! Come on!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and followed the man out, leaving only Phineas and Ferb in the backyard. Both boys were now worried and leaning over the tank anxiously.

"Where is she, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head. Phineas stood up. "Okay, I'm getting freaked out. You took lifeguarding lessons. See if you can find her, and I'll go call 911 just in case."

Phineas leapt off the podium and Ferb kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, dropping them to the grass below. He was about to leap in when Isabella strolled into the backyard.

"Hey Ferb. Whatcha doin?" she asked, taking off her Fireside Girl beret and revealing her bow.

Ferb looked at her, worry creasing his brow. "Candace fell in, and she hasn't come back up. I'm going to find her, and Phineas is calling 911."

Isabella paled and bit her lip. "Ferb…."

Ferb held up a hand and dove in abruptly. Isabella sighed and leaned against the fence. Well, it was only a matter of time before the boys found out.

She stood up in shock and gasped as a shot came out of nowhere and iced the aquarium over completely. Isabella put her hand on it. Frozen on the outside, not the inside. Candace would be fine, but Ferb….

Isabella winced and frowned, racking her mind for options. The sun wouldn't melt it fast enough. But the harbor was only three and a half blocks away.…

Isabella gulped and shoved the iced aquarium as hard as she could. She watched it slide away and hoped it would be fast enough. Then she wondered what the heck to tell Phineas about where the aquarium had gone.

* * *

Ferb felt his lungs burning and his eyes watering, which he didn't even know was possible when underwater. He headed for the surface, stopping short when he realized with horror that it was iced over.

If he could have, he would have gulped. Instead, he pounded his fists against the surface, hoping they might break through.

Candace glanced up at the sound of pounding moving through the water, but she shook it off as one of the animals.

_How the heck does a giant aquarium freeze over?_

Candace sat straight up, her entire body going rigid. Dear God, that was Ferb. The tank was iced?

_Ferb? _she thought, flicking herself to an upright position.

Ferb struggled to keep his eyes open, but blackness was fuzzy at the edge of his vision. _Candace? Where…?_

Candace heart's stopped when she heard the silence in her mind, and she moved faster than she had probably ever moved before, scooping Ferb into her arms just as he passed out.

Candace pounded the ice hard with her free arm, and her stomach rolled as she felt the iced aquarium fall. It started melting almost immediately and Candace deduced that they were probably in more water.

She backed up and threw her whole body at the ice, keeping Ferb well out of the way, and she managed to break through, hurtling towards the surface.

She yanked Ferb above water, moving her tail hard to keep him up. Candace looked around frantically, breathing a sigh of relief as she spotted one of those bell things that were put into the water. **(Does anyone know what those are called?)**

She pushed Ferb onto it quickly and yanked herself up next to him, leaning her head over his mouth and letting her tail dangle into the water. Candace breathed another sigh of relief as warm breath hit her ear. She maneuvered Ferb's head so that it rested on the top half of her tail.

Candace sighed and leaned back. No more denying it. Ferb was going to find out, no matter what she did.

The boy shuddered and started coughing badly, his body's shudders forcing him upwards into a sitting position, and then a kneeling position as he threw up into the harbor. Candace winced and rubbed his back soothingly.

Ferb slowly calmed down and pressed his hands to his head, glancing around. "Where are we?"

"Danville Harbor," Candace said softly. "You ok?"

Ferb nodded and turned around. "I was more worried about…."

He trailed off and his eyes went wide, his face paling to an unnatural color as he took in Candace's tail.

He slumped back and leaned heavily on the bell, staring at his sister in disbelief. Candace glanced down, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Ferb took a few deep breaths and looked at his sister, a rare grin slowly starting on his face. Candace looked up and caught his smile, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ferb shook his head slowly. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about this," he whispered.

Candace winced. "Sorry. I was going to, but I wasn't sure how to."

"This probably wasn't the ideal way," Ferb commented.

Candace snorted and looked at her brother, and Ferb saw the glimmer of worry in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Candace's shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he said into her ear. "You're my sister. I don't care."

Candace grinned and hugged him back. As she pulled away, she noticed that the boy was shivering violently and his lips were changing colors. She slid back into the water and held a hand out. "Come on. We better get home and hope Phineas hasn't freaked out too much."

Ferb took her hand and leapt into the water alongside Candace. "Ok, hold my shoulders, and I'll swim us back," Candace said, turning her back to Ferb.

Ferb cocked his head slightly and wrapped his fingers around Candace's shoulders, his feet dangling and just brushing her tail.

Candace started swimming back, giving Ferb time to collect his thoughts. His sister was a mermaid. Not many people could say that. Actually, probably no one could. He of course had a million questions, but Ferb figured they could wait until Candace felt more comfortable talking to him.

His feet now brushed sand and he climbed off of Candace and fumbled to shore, turning back and smiling as Candace held out a hand. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to shore, panting by the time she was all the way up on the sand.

He watched in utter fascination as her tail vanished and she stood, looking like he'd always known her to look….like Candace.

Candace rolled her eyes and started for the street. Ferb ran and caught up alongside her, warming up now that he was back in the sun.

"Isabella knows, doesn't she?" he whispered.

Candace looked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah. How'd you-? Never mind, actually."

Ferb smiled briefly and jammed his hands into his now soaked pockets. "Why didn't you tell us?" he finally asked.

Candace sighed. "Ferb, I wanted to, believe me. But it's…it's so hard to explain. I just couldn't, you know?"

Ferb gave a small smile and nodded. "Will you tell Phineas now?"

Candace chewed on her lip. "You're going to hate me, but no. No I'm not. And it's not because I don't want him to know. It's because…well, you know how mad he gets when he's left out of secrets. I just can't right now. If there's ever a time I need to, then I will. But not until then."

Ferb sighed. Candace was right. He was mad. But it was her secret, and if she didn't want to tell Phineas yet, then he would respect that. He wouldn't like it, but he would respect it.

They turned the corner and gasped. Squad cars were lined up and down the block, and a hysterical Phineas was talking to one of the cops.

"Yeesh, Phineas," Candace muttered. She and Ferb broke into a sprint for their house.

Thirty minutes later, she and Ferb had convinced everyone that they were fine, and the yard was finally back to normal, with only Phineas and Isabella left in the yard looking at them.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok," Phineas said for probably the fifteenth time.

Candace nodded. "I'm glad we're ok, too. I have no idea how we ended up in the harbor, though."

Phineas shrugged, and then blinked. "The harbor? Come on Ferb!" he cried, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him into the backyard.

Isabella looked at Candace. "He found out, didn't he?"

Candace sighed and nodded, sitting down on the curb. Isabella sat next to her. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Candace shook her head. "No. He took it fine."

Isabella raised her eyebrows and Candace sighed. "But I'm still not telling Phineas, Isabella."

The girl scowled. "Candace, come on!"

Candace shook her head. "Please, Isabella. This is my secret to tell. I want to tell him, but only when I really need to."

Isabella scowled even more. "Fine. Whatever."

She stood and stomped across the street to her house. Candace sighed and put her head in her hands. "Great," she muttered.

"_You ok?"_

She glanced up and looked at Perry, giving a tense smile. "Yeah, Isabella's just annoyed that I won't tell Phineas after Ferb found out."

Perry's eyes widened. _"Ferb found out?_

Candace nodded. "Yeah. Frankly, I'm a little relieved."

Perry cocked an eyebrow. _"He took it well then?"_

She chuckled. "If you can call going as white as a ghost taking it well, then yes. I'm just worried Isabella will tell Phineas out of anger."

Perry shook his head. _"She wouldn't do that. She's a sensible girl. And you know Ferb won't say a word."_

Candace smiled. "Yeah. Hey, they're probably looking for you back there," she said, jutting a thumb over her shoulder.

Perry turned and walked slowly to the backyard, taking his sweet old time, and a shadow fell on Candace. The teen glanced up to see Isabella in front of her again, hands twisting in front of her. "I'm sorry, Candace," she said softly. "I was just annoyed."

Candace shrugged. "It's ok. I know where you're coming from. And I know it isn't fair. But…it sounds crazy, but I'd rather Phineas have to find out then someone telling him."

Isabella nodded. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure you weren't angry with me."

Candace rapidly shook her head. "No, of course not. And if it'll make you feel better, _you _can answer all of Ferb's questions."

Isabella's eyes brightened. "Really? Thanks Candace!"

Candace chuckled and watched her dart back to her house. She leaned back on the curb. In reality, she actually didn't want to answer Ferb's questions until she got more used to the idea that he knew. It would be better if she didn't have to explain to him.

She glanced towards the backyard and stood, walking towards it. She got to the gate in time to hear Phineas say, "Oh, there you are Perry; we were just talking about you!"

Ferb glanced up, caught her eye, and gave her the smallest of smiles.

* * *

**This is most definitely one of my favorite chapters. Yes, I referenced SpongeBob with the Slushy Burger bit. I don't own that show. I swear. **

**Leave a guess to my next chapter!**

**And R and R!**


	12. Swiss Family Phineas

**CHAPTER 11- So. A few people guessed this one. **_**WiiGuy **_**got the actual episode a few chapters back, and a couple of my guest reviewers and **_**Living Encyclopedia **_**guessed one of her powers…I told you, the next few chapters had a lot going on in them. The next one, not as much, but there's interaction between two characters that I bet you wouldn't think of.**

**If I missed anyone, let me know!**

**And to Elizabeth…seriously, make an account. It will be **_**much **_**easier for me to respond to you. I will say that you've guessed quite a few things, and I won't tell you which ones, so that I can save the surprise for everyone else. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Ferb glanced up, caught her eye, and gave her the smallest of smiles._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, slumping onto the bed on the lower deck. She couldn't believe that she had to go on this dumb boating trip with her family. She was probably going to miss Jeremy's party.

Isabella poked her head in the room. "Candace, come on. Stop moping. Come up top and do something. The water is really calm right now, so there's nothing to worry about."

Candace sighed and slid into her sneakers, trudging up the stairs after Isabella. "If I miss Jeremy's party, I'm blaming all of you," she muttered.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Ok, Candace. Why don't you tan or something?"

Candace shrugged. "Fine. I'm tanning now. Don't bother me."

Isabella chuckled and Candace flopped into a chair that was on deck, throwing on her sunglasses over her eyes. Isabella went off to do something with Phineas and Ferb and Candace had to admit that lying there was pretty relaxing.

She smiled slightly and leaned back, staring at the clouds, which were moving rather quickly. Her skin suddenly got colder and with her sunglasses on, it was much harder to see.

"Ok, who turned off the sun?" she asked, pulling off her sunglasses and sitting up, looking around in annoyance.

She glanced over at Isabella, who was holding her Fireside Girl handbook and reading off a page to Phineas, the wind whipping her hair. "Oh, here it is. The red flag with the black box means-" she paused briefly as lightening flashed overhead. "Storm warning!" the girl said anxiously.

Candace jumped off the chair and darted over to her brothers and Isabella. It started pouring and Candace ran for the overhang that was on the cabin so she wouldn't get wet.

"You kids, get below!" her father yelled.

They didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because the four were downstairs in seconds, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all huddling together on one of the beds.

Candace looked at them, wanting to go crawl under the covers and hide, but she headed up the steps, stopping just short of going into the rain to see what was going on.

"Lawrence!" she heard her mother shriek from the other side of the boat. "We're heading for that whirlpool!"

Candace felt her heart stop and she peered around the corner. Sure enough, a whirlpool was swirling menacingly a couple of yards away.

Candace ducked into the closet that was at her right and pulled out her rain slicker. She slid it on and yanked the hood over her head, stepping out a bit more onto the boat.

She felt someone brush her elbow and she looked down at Ferb, whose eyebrows were creased in worry. "You aren't going out in that, are you?" he asked softly.

Candace glanced out at the raging sea and shook her head. "No. I don't know what I'm going to do."

The boat pitched horribly and she heard her mother scream. Candace threw her hands out to either side of her to keep her balance, almost whacking Ferb in the process. The boat suddenly righted itself, despite the wind, rain, and currents.

Candace straightened up and helped Ferb off the ground. They both almost fell over again as the boat started tossing in the waves once more. They started moving in a circular direction, and Candace grabbed Ferb and pulled him to the floor with her, pressing her back against the wall.

"Do that again!" Ferb suddenly yelled.

Candace looked at him in utter confusion. "Do what?"

"Your hands! I think you stopped the boat from turning over!"

Candace pulled herself up by the side of the boat, her knees trembling as she fought to maintain her balance and not get soaked.

She glanced at Ferb who gave her an encouraging nod, and she thrust her hands out to either side of her.

Sure enough, the boat righted itself. Candace's eye's widened and she glanced around towards where her parents were. They were still in the whirlpool, but her father was having an easier time controlling the boat.

Candace hesitantly pushed her hands towards the right, and the boat was pushed up and over the edge of the whirlpool. Her mother and father started cheering and Candace looked down at Ferb, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you know-?" She couldn't finish her statement of disbelief.

Ferb shrugged. "I didn't. I took an educated guess. It was worth a shot."

Candace ruffled Ferb's hair affectionately. "Well, thanks to you, we didn't die by whirlpool. But do you see land anywhere?"

Ferb glanced around, clutching to the banister as the boat started tossing again. Candace pushed her hands out, more sure of herself this time, and the boat fixed itself.

Ferb shook his head and Candace looked around, holding her hands firm. "There!" she cried, nodding her head towards a large blob in the distance.

Her brother nodded and Candace looked at him. "Do you think I can get us there?" she asked nervously.

Ferb gave her a reassuring smile and Candace grinned in determination. She pushed her hands away from the land and the water almost automatically responded, sending the boat flying towards the land mass she had seen.

"Whoa! Lawrence, look! Land!" she heard her mother yell.

With her father steering the boat and Candace holding it steady, they were able to fight through the storm until the land was clearer.

Candace's heart sank when she saw the rocks.

They were enormous, some being ten or fifteen feet taller than the boat. "What now?" she whispered.

Ferb paused and glanced around. "Use a wave."

Candace glanced down at him and he nodded firmly. "Like, the actual wave?"

Ferb chuckled. "Why not?"

Candace shrugged. "Wait, what about timing? If I do it too late, we'll miss. Too early, and I'll hit the rocks."

Ferb held up his hand, staring intently at the rocks. Candace remembered that he was quite good with math, and was probably calculating a million things in his head.

He brought his hand down, the meaning obvious, and Candace, feeling quite stupid, threw her arms up as if doing the wave at a ball game.

She looked back and yelped in surprise, dragging Ferb back into the stairs after seeing an _enormous _wave coming at them. They were thrown into the air, and the boat went flying.

Isabella and Phineas stumbled up the stairs, their eyes wide. "What's going on?" Phineas yelled.

Before anyone could respond, the boat landed with a thud and the kids were thrown out of the stairwell and into the sand, tumbling head over heels, Candace losing her coat in the process.

Candace picked herself up a few moments later and wrenched the sea animals off of her face.

Ferb walked over to her and held out his hand, his eyes twinkling and his other arm adjusting his shirt sleeve. Candace took the hand and he hauled her to her feet. "Good work," he said softly.

* * *

Candace stormed back towards where her father was fixing the boat, intent on finally busting Phineas and Ferb…and, to a lesser extent, Isabella.

Speaking of…

The three kids raced past her and Phineas looked back. "Run Candace!" he cried. "Pink lava behind you!"

Candace turned in confusion. "Pink lava?"

Sure enough, pink _something_ came out of nowhere. Candace yelped and sprinted after her brothers and Isabella.

"Women and children first!" her father yelped, practically shoving everyone on board.

He climbed up after them and Candace glanced back, utterly astounded when she spotted Perry clinging to an ironing board.

She grabbed a rope and tossed it down. Perry grabbed it, glanced up, and grinned. Candace quickly turned her back so that no one would get suspicious on the way back.

"Can't we make this thing go any faster?" Candace asked.

Ferb glanced over at her, a small grin playing on his lips, and Candace realized that she _could _make the boat go faster.

She paused, glanced back, and thrust her hands backwards. The boat's speed picked up rapidly.

If only she could have seen Perry's astonished face. It was priceless.

* * *

**Priceless. Yup. **

**So I know the power originally comes from the show **_**H2O**_**, so I'll just say that I don't own it. But it's relevant to a few other chapters, and my sequel crossover, if you guys want me to do that. Let me know!**

**(Psst. That means review!)**


	13. Hide and Seek

**CHAPTER 12- NOBODY GUESSED THIS. I'll never understand. **

**Elizabeth: I won't replicate any H20 scenes, because I'm just sticking with the episodes until the final chapter (chapters, depending how long). Also, no, I'm not giving Candace any more powers (or am I?). At least, not as far as I know right now. And finally, I'm NOT making Jeremy an evil cheating jerk. There are too many people out there like that already.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_If only she could have seen Perry's astonished face. It was priceless. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace walked down the steps, her phone pressed to her ear. She was trying to keep Stacy from freaking out about her bow.

"Stacy, the bow is totally cute," she reassured her friend. "It's your signature look. You have the bow, and I have-" Candace paused and took in the weird metal contraption in the living room. "Some weird metal contraption in the living room. Stace, I'll call you back."

Candace hung up the phone and tucked it into her pocket, picking up the machine. "This thing was obviously made by Phineas and Ferb, so it must do something," she muttered, walking over to the umbrella stand to keep the rain outside off of her as she went across the street.

She flicked the button and the umbrella sprang up. Candace could have sworn she heard screaming, but she shook it off and opened the door, slamming it behind her.

She leaned the umbrella against her shoulder and flicked two fingers out to keep the rain off of her.

After a few days of practice, Candace had been able to move large amounts of water with ease, and do pretty much anything with the water.

She had even succeeded in shaping the water to look like Phineas and Ferb, something that had made her laugh until her sides felt like they would split.

Isabella had thought the power was the coolest by far, and Ferb had enjoyed seeing the look on her face when Candace had shown Isabella the first time in her pool.

Candace was halfway across the street when the rain stopped. She peered briefly out from under the umbrella, then snapped it shut and marched up to the Garcia-Shapiro's front porch.

She rapped on the front door with the umbrella. "Hey Mom!" she called, grinning and leaning the umbrella by the door. "I want to show you something! Yep, I'm one step ahead of you boys, one step ahead."

She looked at the machine curiously, pressing her finger against the red ball on top. "What the heck is this thiiiinnnnngggg!" she shrieked as she shrunk.

Candace looked down at herself. "I'm shrunk!" she yelped with a gasp. The machine crashed down next to her and Candace spun around. "Where's the reverse button?" she asked desperately.

The door cracked open above her and Candace craned her neck up as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro poked her head outside. "Hello?" she asked, glancing around. "Hello? I could have sworn I heard someone-" she glanced down, spotting the machine on the ground. "Oy. That's not a good place to leave a toy."

Candace clutched to the "toy" and shrieked as she lost her grip and fell to the ground, literally a half an inch away from the cushy welcome mat. She leapt back to her feet.

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" she yelped. "It's me, Candace! Hello?"

Candace lost her footing and slipped backward, sliding down a stem and landing on the muddy ground. She sighed and stood up, dusting herself off. "I guess this is what I get for trying to be one step ahe-"

She ran into what looked like a caterpillar, shrieked, and darted away.

Candace flung herself into the leaves and pulled out her cellphone-which had a dead battery. She groaned and shoved it back into her pocket, standing and peeking from the leaves tentatively.

There was nothing there, so Candace stepped out and glanced around, trying to find the porch. The house was to her right, so Candace turned and walked in that direction, avoiding bugs as much as she possibly could.

She ducked behind a rock a few minutes later as a huge snail slid by, then crept out and kept walking. She stepped under a leaf and paused, then blinked as it completely soaked her with a rain drop.

Candace heard loud barking and she spun to see Pinky behind her. Candace started running, falling flat several seconds later, her tail flopping uselessly in the mud.

Candace leaned her chin into her hand and sighed. "Perfect."

The mud around her was completely soaked, and water pooled around her elbows and torso. Candace knew there was no getting back to normal unless she moved herself.

Maybe….

Candace pushed herself over to look at Pinky. If dogs could look stunned, then he did. Candace sat up and pulled nervously on her hair.

"Look, Pinky, I…I need you to get me to the porch. You know, somehow."

Pinky cocked his head and Candace saw the smartness of the dog disappear under a mask of fake idiocy. Candace sighed. "Look, Pinky, I know you and Perry are secret agents. Now could you please help me to the porch?"

Pinky's eyes narrowed slowly and Candace sighed again. "Just call Perry."

Pinky frowned and sat up delicately on his haunches, his fingers reaching for his watch, his eyes darting around to make sure no one could see him.

He pressed a few buttons, barked softly, and then turned the watch to face Candace. Perry looked out at her, and he raised his eyebrows, a grin playing on his bill. _"Boy you got yourself in a pickle."_

Candace rolled her eyes. "Yes, Perry I know that. Could you just get him to help me?"

Perry chuckled and Pinky pulled the watch back to his body. He barked a few times, and then switched off the watch and looked at Candace curiously, his expression asking _How do you want to do this? _

Candace shrugged. "Just pick me up and put me on the porch. Or at least in a place not as muddy."

Pinky chewed on his lip, his teeth looking sharp and menacing from Candace's perspective. He slowly reached out a paw and slid it under her, lifting Candace into the air.

Candace clutched to his paw as Pinky moved quickly to the porch, keeping an eye out for someone who might happen to walk by.

Candace was honestly starting to get sick to her stomach, and she glanced down. "Actually Pinky, here's fine. It's not so muddy. And besides, I-"

Before she could get the words out of her mouth, her tail vanished, leaving just a tiny Candace sitting in the palm of Pinky's paw.

Pinky barked in surprise and dropped Candace. The girl yelped and Pinky dove, catching her before she hit the ground. He gave her a sheepish smile and set her down carefully on the ground.

Candace dusted herself off and put a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down. Pinky looked at her for a long time and Candace gave a small smile.

"So…this is awkward…" she finally muttered. "Look, no one knows about you, if that's what you're worried about. I mean…I'm the only one who knows, and I haven't told anyone. Perry trusts me…"

Pinky nodded slowly and Candace glanced up. "Um, are those my brothers?" she asked in confusion, pointing to the right.

Pinky dropped to all fours and started barking angrily at Candace. The teen was so startled that she fell backwards, luckily onto a dry patch of ground. Pinky stopped barking for a split second and winked, giving her a small smile.

Candace sighed in relief and looked over as her brothers flew up on what looked like a bug. Isabella sat behind them. "Pinky, no, down! Bad dog! Where are your manners?" she asked, doing a little head bob without realizing it.

"How you doing there, short stuff?" Phineas asked, holding out a hand with a grin on his face.

Candace almost laughed. "Phineas thank goodness," she said instead, placing her hand to her heart.

She climbed up onto the bug and sat down behind Baljeet.

Candace glanced down at Pinky as the bug flew off and grinned.

"Who smells like fly guts?"

Baljeet turned indignantly. "I had to survive, ok?"

* * *

**I love Baljeet. The way he says that cracks me up all the time. The reason I made it the last sentence. **

**A shout out to everyone in Connecticut right now. I can't even imagine what everyone there is feeling. I live in Pennsylvania, and it still hit me hard. My prayers are with everyone there. **

**Review, please!**


	14. Spa Day

**CHAPTER 13- Let's see, who guessed this one? _River-of-Death_ got it. I think that was it….Cookie for you!**

**Sooo….who thinks I should do the sequel crossover? A few people have commented on it, but I'm still not positive. Let me know!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I do own my Perry the Platypus pencil. **

* * *

_Baljeet turned indignantly. "I had to survive, ok?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

If Candace admitted it to Stacy, the girl would kill her.

Candace trudged just next to Stacy, staring in anguish at the spa brochure in her hand. Of course she wanted to go to the spa with her best friend, she just didn't want to do all the…watery stuff, for obvious reasons.

Candace glanced up and did a double take when she spotted Jeremy walking down the street, all decked out in hunky clothing. Candace mentally fanned her face and glanced over at Stacy, who seemed oblivious to Jeremy's presence.

"Hey Candace," Jeremy said with a smile.

_Ok, play it cool. _"Hi, Yumeny. I mean, um…"

Stacy sighed. "Hi Jeremy," she said in annoyance.

Jeremy grinned at them. "I'm on my way to build houses for charity. You girls want to come with?"

Candace almost jumped for joy. This was her chance!

"Oh, wow, we can't because we're going to the-" Candace elbowed Stacy abruptly. "Ow!" the girl yelped, rubbing her elbow.

Candace gushed. "Oh, wow, philanthropy."

Stacy frowned at her. "But what about the-?" Candace quickly elbowed her again, accidentally knocking her to the cement. Candace winced slightly and turned back to Jeremy.

"Uh, it's ok Candace, if you guys are too busy," he said, glancing at Stacy as she picked herself up off the ground.

Stacy scowled at Candace in annoyance. "Hey, what was that all about?"

Candace sighed. "Uh, please hold," she said to Jeremy.

She pulled Stacy away from Jeremy and lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "Look, I don't want him knowing about the whole spa thing. He'll think that all I care about is myself." _And I really don't want to get in a hot tub._

"Candace," Jeremy interrupted.

Candace glanced back. "Uno momento por favor." She turned back to Stacy anxiously. "Look, we'll go 'help people' for, like, fifteen minutes, and then we'll go to the spa." _And hopefully not have enough time to actually do anything._

"Candace."

Candace turned around again with a smile. "Your call is very important to us and will be answered in the order received." She turned back to Stacy. "We'll still be able to make it to our spa day."

"Candace," Jeremy said, a smirk working at the corner of his lips, "if you'd rather have a spa day…"

Candace quickly interrupted him. "You heard spa day? Because I said 'Hurrah day.' Like, Hurrah! I can't wait to build houses!" She chuckled nervously, glancing around. "That's what we're doing right?"

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Candace and Stacy trudged out of the building yard. Both had sawdust everywhere, and Candace had a slight limp from tripping over the power cord to the jackhammer.

She sighed and glanced over at Stacy. The girl was dead silent, and it was Candace's fault. She had wanted so badly to keep her secret that she had ruined her best friend's day.

Maybe her secret wasn't really that important.

Candace gulped. "I'm sorry we had to clean up everything we destroyed…and then rebuild it. I'm…I'm especially sorry I made us miss our spa appointment. But most of all, I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I was just trying to impress Jeremy and I lost sight of-"

Stacy stopped and turned, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Okay you can stop that right now. You're starting to sound like one of those TV shows we like to make fun of."

Candace wished she hadn't interrupted her. She had just been working up her nerve to tell Stacy. "But Stacy, I-"

"Look," Stacy said, "the way I see it, you prevented me from going to the spa, almost killed me with a jackhammer, dropped a wall on me, I've got gypsum in my hair, and basically wasted my whole day."

Candace was cringing at this point.

"But you did it for love," Stacy finished, putting a hand to Candace's shoulder. "So it's ok."

Candace blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Remember that time in the third grade?"

Candace paused, tapping her chin. "You mean when you glued that hamster to my hair just to impress Billy Clark?"

"Yeah, it's just like that."

Candace and Stacy sighed at the same time. "Ah. Billy Clark."

The red head smiled and led Stacy to her yard. "So I guess we're even."

They stepped inside and their jaws dropped. Candace gulped. "Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

The entire yard was decorated as a spa; complete with hot rocks, massage tables, and even private….hot tubs, one of which Candace wouldn't want to go in even if she weren't a mermaid. Ugh. Buford.

Phineas stepped up, a smile on his face. "Hey sis. Wow, you seem pretty wiped out. Looks like you two could use a spa day."

Candace scowled. After all she went through to make sure she didn't have to go to a spa? "A backyard spa? You guys are so bust-"

She caught sight of Stacy's face and winced. She couldn't do this to her best friend, not again. No matter what the consequences, Stacy deserved it. "Yeah," she said, with a slight gulp. "That sounds great."

Phineas smiled. "Ok. Ginger will get you prepped Stacy, and Isabella will prep you Candace."

Candace breathed a sigh of relief as Isabella led her into a tent marked "Private."

The girl turned and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, Candace?"

Candace sighed and sat down in a chair. "I…I don't know, Isabella. I can't make her not do this, because I basically ruined her whole day."

Isabella sat down next to Candace and rubbed her back. "Some advice? She's your best friend. As much as I want you to tell Phineas first, I think Stacy deserves to know." She picked some gypsum out of Candace's hair and made a face. "Especially after what you guys went through."

Candace glanced up. "Are you sure Isabella?"

Isabella shrugged. "Positive. And Ferb agrees with me. We were discussing the problem after you guys left, while we were out buying soap. Apparently, you can't have soap hand delivered."

Candace chuckled and took the robe Isabella held out to her. "You're right. I mean, about Stacy, not the soap thing. But…how do we get rid of the others? I mean, if Phineas found out, that'd be…not great in the beginning, but ok. But Buford. Yeah, no way."

Isabella chuckled. "I'll get rid of everyone but Phineas, Ferb, and I. Don't worry."

Moments later, Isabella led Candace out of the tent to meet Stacy by the massage area, where the Fireside Girls quickly walked on their backs before Isabella made them all leave. She kicked Buford out along with them, then pulled Ferb aside and whispered something to him.

The boy's eyes widened and he looked over at his sister, a smile on his face.

"Phineas!" Isabella said. "Help Ferb and me clean up while Candace and Stacy enjoy some quite time in the private hot tub room."

Phineas paused, and then shrugged. "Sure, ok! Last one done has to come up with tomorrow's activity!"

"But that's a fun punishment!" Isabella called as she and Ferb raced after him.

Candace led Stacy inside the tent and she shut the drape. She turned to see Stacy staring at her, arms crossed. "All right, out with it. I know something's up, now what is it?"

Candace chewed on her lip and walked over to the hot tub, sitting gingerly on the edge of it. "It's a little complicated, Stacy."

Stacy shook her head, her eyes softening. "No, it's not. Candace, I've known you practically my whole life. We've been friends since before pre-school. I know you well enough to know that something's up with you."

She paused, as if contemplating the next part. "And I know enough to know that it involves water."

Candace paled slightly. "What would make you say that?"

Stacy raised an eyebrow and paced the room. "Well, my first hunch was that one day your brother's built the submarine. Then there was that time with Jeremy's party. It took me two days to convince you to come to his pool party. Two days, Candace. And it was Jeremy's party, for Pete's sake! Then when it strangely turned to a skating party, you seemed relieved out of your mind. And now, you don't want to go to the spa. But not just the spa. You specifically mentioned possibly skipping the hot tub."

Candace winced. She had?

Stacy stopped in front of Candace. "So I'd like to know…."

Candace didn't even see it coming. There was a flash of skin, a moment where Stacy's hands were on her shoulders, and then the next second Candace had tumbled backwards into the hot tub, soaking herself completely.

"-what the heck is going on," Stacy said, a small smile on her face.

Candace sat up abruptly, brushing her wet hair back and feeling her legs start to tingle and go numb. "Stacy, no, you don't get it!"

Stacy smirked, but the smirk vanished and was replaced with utter astonishment as Candace's legs vanished. She stumbled backwards, her face shocked.

Candace winced and struggled to sit up, much easier said than done when she didn't have legs to get under her and her heavy tail was dangling over the side of the hot tub.

She had just put her hands under her when Stacy appeared behind her and grabbed her elbows, pushing her up and out of the tub.

Candace grabbed the edge to keep her balance and shifted her position to see Stacy. The girl rubbed her hands over her face and stared at Candace. "Ok. Definitely not what I was thinking. I thought that the water had just started to freak you out. Obviously not the case."

Candace gave a hesitant smile and hopped off the edge of the tub as her legs re-appeared. Stacy just shook her head in disbelief, and then in one stride was at Candace's side. She quickly hugged her friend and when she pulled away, Candace looked at her in confusion.

Stacy smiled. "I…I was really hard on you. I shouldn't have done that. I should've let you tell me."

Candace shrugged. "I'm kind of glad you did that. I don't know if I could have told you."

Stacy cocked her head. "Candace, we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"I know," Candace said.

Isabella poked her head in, her eyes flying to Candace's damp hair. "I take it you told her?"

Candace chuckled. "More like she shoved me in and found out for herself."

Isabella snorted and looked at Stacy. "Nice. I should tell Phineas to do that."

Candace whipped her head around and glared at the girl. "Don't you dare."

Stacy looked between the two in confusion. "Phineas doesn't know?"

"No, but Ferb does," Isabella said. Ferb popped his head in alongside the girl and waved cheerfully to Stacy.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Ferb laughed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

**There's that chapter! Wooh! I might update one more time today, but if I don't, check out my new one-shot called Perry's Night Before Christmas and let me know what you think!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**R and R!**


	15. Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation

**CHAPTER 14- So. Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation. I think….hang on. **_**River-of-Death **_**also got this one. I think that's it, but I could be mistaken. I'm out of sweets! Here, have a nickel! You can name it Phillip!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Sorry I didn't update, I was super busy! With sleeping….and family stuff….and starting a Danny Phantom fic I'm thinking of putting up. My resolution is to write stories for other things! Wooh!**

**Anyway…..don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Ferb laughed. "Tell me about it."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

Candace smiled and leaned back against the lounge chair she was in, soaking up the beautiful Hawaiian sun.

She glanced up as a woman started calling to everyone around the pool, quietly and calmly. Candace sat up, slightly intrigued.

"Aloha, _molihini_, or guest," the woman said in a very relaxing voice. "In the spirit of _lalauea_, or peaceful relaxation, let me be your _kumu_, or teacher, in an outdoor yoga class free for hotel guests."

Candace snorted to herself. "Pathetic, isn't it? Some people don't have the discipline to relax on their own. They need to take a-"

She paused and stood up. "Oh who are you kidding? You're taking that class."

Candace frowned and glanced down at the serenity lotion she had had her mother buy earlier that day. "A little extra serenity can't hurt," she muttered, covering herself with the lotion from head to toe.

She started for the yoga mats and slipped a little. "Oh, this stuff is slippery!" she exclaimed.

As Candace stretched, she felt much calmer than she had in weeks. Her muscles relaxed, and she didn't want to bust Phineas and Ferb at all…at least for the moment.

"Let's start with a gentle standing back bend," the _kumu _said, placing her hands on her back and stretching gently.

Candace copied the woman's movements and felt her feet start to slip out from under her, probably due to all the extra serenity lotion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Candace yelped, falling backwards into the pool.

The second she went under, Candace started counting, screaming briefly at the sight of…whatever was in the pool with her.

At seven seconds, she popped her head above water. "I knew it!" she yelped, paddling quickly towards shore. "I knew my obnoxious brothers would ruin my relaxation!"

At twelve seconds, she was sprinting for the hotel. Ferb was hot on her heels, though Candace didn't realize it.

Just as her mental clock hit twenty seconds, Candace flopped in front of a family bathroom. Ferb was at her side in seconds, kicking open the door to the thankfully empty restroom and dragging his sister inside as quickly as possible.

The door swung shut behind them and Ferb leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Candace rolled her eyes and held out her hand, pushing the water off her tail. "I'm not that heavy Ferb," she muttered.

Ferb shot her a look and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, though," Candace said with a sheepish grin.

Her brother smirked and put his hand on the door. He tossed the bottle of serenity lotion at Candace and the girl caught it carefully.

"Next time, use a bit less of that lotion."

* * *

**PART TWO (There wasn't a whole lot in part one, so I just put it all into one chapter)**

* * *

Candace sighed and leaned into the sand, staring dreamily at the sand sculpture of Jeremy next to her. "Oh Jeremy," she said with a sigh, "I must be the luckiest girl in Hawaii."

She leaned in to kiss the sculpture and was completely covered by a huge wave. Candace came up spluttering, not because of the water, but because of the sand that had gotten in her mouth.

She scowled and glanced around. Amazingly, no one was in sight, which was great, because several seconds later her tail formed under her. Candace sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing the water off her tail with her hand. She glanced back at the now demolished statue of Jeremy and raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" she asked herself, reaching over with her free hand and picking up the tiki charm that was lying in the sand.

As her tail disappeared, she draped it over her neck and smiled. "Ooh, a good luck charm!"

Mysterious music played in the background and Candace looked around in confusion. "With its own theme music!"

Candace smiled at her good luck and stood up, dusting off the damp sand that clung to her dress. She headed back to the hotel and ran into Phineas and Ferb at the gift shop. Ferb glanced briefly at her damp hair and gave a small smirk before turning back to the wet suit in his hands.

"Aloha, bros," Candace said, her fingers resting lightly on the necklace.

Phineas turned around and grinned. "Hey Candace. Cool necklace. Where did you get it?"

Candace smiled and glanced down at the necklace. "You like it? It was delivered to me by tranquil Hawaiian waves. What are you up to?" she asked, glancing at the wet suits that they were examining.

Phineas looked at them briefly. "Well, we've done our share of terrain based activities, so we thought we'd try some semi-aquatic endeavors."

Candace paused. Though she knew exactly where Perry was, no one had said anything yet this episode, and this was the perfect time to do it.

"Speaking of semi-aquatic, where's Perry?"

Phineas and Ferb glanced around and shrugged. Candace left them to their "semi-aquatic endeavors" and headed back outside, her fingers wrapped around her necklace.

She smiled. "Oh my precious little good luck charm, I'm so glad I found you!"

Candace yelped as she tripped over some guy's tackle box and face planted in the sand. She winced and sat up, rubbing her head.

She looked down at her necklace and grinned. "Well…" Obviously it was good luck. Nothing bad had actually-

Candace shrieked as something came up behind her and caught her under the arms. It started moving towards the hotel and Candace screamed. "No no no no!" she yelped before her face smashed into the window and she fell several stories into a pool filled with water.

Candace glanced down and rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh I could have been killed!" she cried, ignoring her tail for the moment. No one could see her from this high up. "I'm so glad I have my lucky charm! You totally saved my life!"

She wasn't sure what happened next, but after a moment a coconut and serving platter hit her on the head. Candace frowned and flicked them off her head. "Well, that could have been a lot worse," she murmured. "But thanks to my lucky charm I can-"

She grabbed onto the sides of the basin she was in to keep herself from flying out as the truck underneath her started moving. Candace winced slightly and glanced at her tail, before shaking her head quickly and grinning. "No worries!" she assured herself. "I've got my lucky charm on!"

Candace yelped as the truck she was in took a sharp turn, sending the pool flying off the back and down a cliff, straight into a river.

Candace sat up and flicked her tail, wondering if she should just climb out and swim for it. She glanced ahead and gulped as she spotted the waterfall.

Seconds later, Candace regretted not having gotten out of the pool as she fell down the waterfall.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thinking: _Huh. If I was on a TV show, they'd show me close up and then really far away and then really close up again to show the insignificance of this. _

She splashed down into the main body of water and ended up washing up on the shore. Panting, Candace glanced down at her charm and smiled in relief. "Well, I guess it could have been worse," she said with a shrug, putting her hand on the edge of the pool to pull herself onto dry land.

Candace felt something wet and sticky hit her head and she scowled, glaring up at the bird poop trickling down her face.

"Ok, that does it. This thing is totally bad luck."

* * *

**I was originally going to do the rest of the episode, but it seemed too difficult to actually make interesting. She gets stuck in the sand. We'll say her tail disappeared in the sand and then she was pulled out by the surfer dude. Yeah. We'll go with that. **

**I couldn't just not do this episode. It just wasn't my favorite thing to write...although I liked Part One. More than Part Two, anyway. Let me know how this chapter was. Kind of boring compared to everything else...**

**R and R please!**


	16. Summer Belongs to You!

**CHAPTER 15- Ok. Yet again, **_**River-of-Death **_**got this one. On a role! I've got nothing left to give, unless you want my homework! If I missed anyone, sorry! My brain is frazzled. Teachers bombarded us with homework the first two days back. Woo. **

**Anyway, this one is hopefully a lot better than the last chapter. **

**I read 130 books last year! Not my personal record, but still pretty good for a teenager. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb (haven't we figured this out already?)**

* * *

"_Ok, that does it. This thing is totally bad luck."_

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

I sighed and sat down in the sand, tracing a line in the sand with my finger. There was no way we were going to get off this island. It was too far to home for even me to swim.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Isabella standing there. She sat down next to me and tucked her knees up under her chin. "Where are the boys?" I asked, referring to all four, not just my brothers.

Isabella glanced behind us and I turned to see Phineas digging at the sand with his hands, probably an inch or two deep. He was muttering quietly under his breath about finding supplies, and Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet were standing to the side, looking helplessly at one another.

I turned back and stared out at the ocean, the water lapping just below my feet.

"Is there any way?"

I turned to Isabella and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Isabella gestured towards the water and then me. "For you to swim home. Or get us all home."

I sighed and shook my head, running my fingers through my hair and leaving sand behind. "No. The only thing that would even work at all would be for me to just hold the water firm and for us just to all walk over it. But not only would that reveal my secret…."

"It would take way too long," Isabella finished, slumping back and leaning her hands in the sand.

I nodded. "Exactly. So unless Phineas, or someone else, for that matter, can figure out a way to get us off this island, we're stuck. If worst comes to worst, I'll swim as long as I can and see if I can find help. But that time isn't here yet."

Isabella nodded and glanced down at the water. I chewed on my lip for a moment, able to see that something was bothering her. "Isabella?"

She glanced up.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked, shifting slightly so that I had a leg stretched out in front of me.

Isabella paused, and I thought for a moment that she was going to tell me what the heck had happened in Paris. "How'd you keep from getting soaked earlier when we crash landed?" she finally asked.

I sighed. Not the topic I'd been hoping she'd want to discuss. "I used my powers. Hand up, water over my head. Poor Buford and Baljeet got soaked, but there wasn't much I could do."

Isabella nodded and glanced at her watch. "We only have twenty minutes until the sun sets in Danville," she said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Let's go see if Phineas found anything."

I stood and glanced back at the ocean, searching my mind for any other answer. Finding none, I followed Isabella over to where the boys were. The hole Phineas was in was now probably eight feet deep, and he was clutching a snail shell in his hand. He stared at it, and then angrily chucked it over his shoulder and kept digging.

I heard a small sigh beside me and I turned to see Isabella trudging away, her head hanging. I winced and watched as she sat down by herself, right where we had been only moments before. I started to head over, and then blinked when I realized that Ferb was already halfway there.

I gave a small smile as he handed her a handkerchief and then I turned back to the hole. Phineas popped up, and I had to wonder how on earth he was just hovering there.

"Look!" he cried in desperation. "A sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can make out of this!"

He paused and looked back and forth between the two items. "Ah, no that's ridiculous!" he cried, throwing them to the side and ducking back into the hole he'd created.

I sighed and crossed my arms. Buford and Baljeet looked up at me. "Think we'll be stuck here?" the larger of the two asked.

I glanced down and winced. Not only was I now stuck here, responsible for my brothers, but I had three other kids here who had families who'd be missing them before long. "I don't know, Buford," I said, shaking my head in response. "I sure hope not."

Phineas yanked himself out of the hole and dusted himself off as he ran down to where Isabella was, muttering quietly.

Ferb appeared at my elbow, a small smirk on his face, and I ruffled his hair. "You are such a good friend," I murmured to him.

He glanced up at me, a twinkle in his eyes, and then we both looked over as Phineas yelled. "Ferb's map! Isabella, you're a genius!"

As the two hugged, the four of us darted over to them to see what they'd come up with. "Ferb, let me see that map again," Phineas said, pulling away and leaving Isabella with a giant smile.

Ferb handed over the map and I shrieked and ran for cover as it opened and covered the whole island. I stopped, my feet about a foot from the water.

"We're here," Phineas said, pointing to an itty bitty dot on the map, "and we need to go there," he said, pointing to Danville, which was starred. He glanced towards the sun, squinting briefly. "And we've got about….I'd say eleven minutes."

All I know, is that half a minute later, a giant unicorn is sitting in front of us. I scowled at my brother. "Phineas, I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island."

Phineas assured me that it would work, and ten seconds later, a paper airplane was sitting in front of us instead. I wasn't sure if the plane was better or worse than the unicorn. But Phineas can make a very convincing case when he wants to.

"Candace, you won't see Jeremy again until we get off this island!"

I paused and thought it through briefly. "I get a window seat!" I yelped, before realizing that they were all window seats.

I clambered into my seat next to Isabella, and a thought occurred to me. I leaned over to the girl and whispered softly, "What if the plane can't get us all the way over the ocean?"

Isabella chewed her lip for a moment and slowly shook her head, not having an answer. I frowned, buckled my seatbelt, and glanced back at Buford, who was sitting on the ox that we'd found.

"You know," the bully said thoughtfully, glancing back at us, "my horoscope said I'd be riding an ox today, but I thought it was a figure of speech!"

"A little bit further, a little bit further," Phineas murmured. "Ok that'll have to do we're almost out of time!"

I frowned, and leaned over slightly. "Actually, Phineas, I changed my mind, I want to stay here."

Phineas glanced back at me and chuckled. "Oh, that's just the mortal terror talking," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

I frowned. "Well, yeah, that's what I-"

"Buford, pull the release!" Phineas interrupted.

Buford shook his head and reached back, grabbing the vine and giving it a tug. "Whatever man, it's not gonna-"

Everyone screamed as the plane catapulted off the island, going faster than I could have ever possibly imagined. I gripped the edges of my seat tightly, my knuckles white.

"Candace!" Isabella yelped.

I turned to her, hearing something about bugs behind me before I really focused. Isabella pointed down. "You were right! We might hit the ground before we even reach the ground!"

I glanced over the edge and winced. With every passing second, the plane got closer and closer to the deep water below us.

I glanced up to find Ferb looking back at me. He raised an eyebrow and made a quick sweeping motion with his hand.

I understood immediately and leaned over the edge of the plane, placing my arm out straight behind me. I swept it forward in an arc and grinned as a wave arched out of the ocean and pushed into the bottom of the plane, pushing us up and away from the nearing water, and over the land that had been steadily approaching.

Isabella and Ferb gave me a thumbs up and I smiled, and then screamed as we neared land and crash landed not 6 blocks away from home….only to be blocked by construction.

"There's only 58 seconds 'til sundown!" Isabella cried.

"What kind of watch is that?" Baljeet demanded.

* * *

LATER, AFTER THE PARTY (GENERAL POV)

* * *

Buford frowned and shook his head as he walked out of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, waving to his friends.

It was almost ten o'clock, and his mother had called, insisting he come home. Baljeet had already left, and since Isabella was just across the street, she was allowed to stay a little later. Everyone else had gone home much earlier than him.

Buford frowned and tucked his hands in his pockets, walking down the street in the cool night air; his gaze turned downward as he tried to process the day.

First, he'd been soaked when they crash landed in Paris. Yes, they landed in the river, but the wave had gone over his and Baljeet's heads towards Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and that other girl….Vanessa! That was it.

Buford shook his head. Even though he wasn't that bright (though he was sharper than many thought he was) he knew that the water should have continued moving forward unless acted on by an outside force. Simple law of Newton's.

This meant that there had been an outside force….just one that he didn't see.

Buford shook his head and turned the corner, spotting his house in the distance. Then there was that moment in the paper airplane.

Buford wasn't deaf. He'd heard what Isabella had said to Candace and had started to panic himself.

What confused him the most had been when Candace leaned over the plane and moved her arm…and then the wave had come up, almost as if it was catching the plane. How Baljeet had missed it, Buford couldn't figure out. He was probably still listing all the reasons that Buford shouldn't have eaten that bug.

Buford scowled slightly and kicked at a stone in his path. It was….well, call him crazy, but it was almost as if _Candace _had brought the wave to the plane.

Buford shook his head and put his hand on his doorknob, pausing slightly. There was no way…was there? He'd seen a lot of crazy things in his years of hanging out with Phineas and Ferb, and this wasn't the weirdest. Pretty darn close, but definitely not the weirdest.

Buford twisted the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside and shutting the door shut behind him. He chewed on his lower lip in contemplation. There was no way to explain that wave. None.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Candace was actually the _only _explanation.

Buford frowned. He'd have to keep an eye on that girl.

* * *

**Ah, contemplative Buford. I like it when they make Buford smart beyond our belief. So I had to. Somewhere. **

**I hope this chapter was better than the last one! Take as guess as to what the next is! (a few people have already gotten it)**

**Meaning R and R please!**


	17. The Belly of the Beast

**CHAPTER 16- Ummm….don't kill me? Please? Especially when I say I've had this chapter done for three days….I've been having a rough week. My mid-terms are this week and my life has been nonstop studying. I'm going to EXPLODE.**

**Ok. River-of-Death got this one, yet again, and so did D.T. Guthary. I think that's it, but if I missed someone, then sorry! My brain's fried today!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Buford frowned. He'd have to keep an eye on that girl. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace frowned and peered out over the open water, squinting to catch that flash of metal that signified the shark her brothers were in.

Her hand was wrapped tightly around the railing and her skirt whipped at her legs. Her other hand was discreetly pushed down so that the waves wouldn't fly up and soak her.

Stacy had tried to convince her, in whispered tones, that this wasn't a good idea, especially with the captain on the boat. She had barely managed to get away from everyone earlier when she had been soaked by that giant flood of water that hit her. But Candace was determined to finally bust her brothers.

"All I need is a metal shark and a mom to bust her by!" Candace yelled to no one in particular.

Captain Squint glanced at Stacy. "That one's got some wind in her sails," he commented.

Stacy scoffed. "You have no idea." She glanced over at him and cocked her head. "So, did a shark really eat your leg?"

Candace tuned the two of them out as her eyes scoured the horizon. "Come on, come on," she murmured.

She fixed her eyes on a metal sharks fin and grinned to herself. "Thar she blows!" she yelled to Stacy and Captain Squint.

Captain Squint made a low sound in his throat that sounded like a snarl. "I see you mister beast!" he yelled, spinning the wheel to head off the shark. Candace pushed the water with her hand, causing the boat to go faster. "Can't this tub go any faster?" she yelled, not wanting to jeopardize herself.

Stacy glanced over at her and raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing.

The captain pushed her out of the way, his eyes narrowing. "There be only one captain on this ship."

Well, five minutes later, the only captain on the ship was Candace, as Captain Squint got swallowed by the shark.

Luckily, when she had accidentally gotten turned into a mermaid, after once again being hit with several gallons of water, Captain Squint had had an octopus on his head.

Stacy glanced over the side of the boat with a frown. "I think maybe it's time to just call it quits."

Candace, now human again, scowled and grabbed a plunger. "Stacy? I'm tired of this conversation."

Lightening crackled over hand and Candace glanced up nervously before flying to the wheel and grabbing it tightly with both hands.

She gave orders to Stacy rapidly, trying to keep the boat under control. Finally, she gave up. "Now take the helm!" she yelled, shoving Stacy into position behind the wheel. "I've got a date with destiny, and it ain't gonna end with a kiss!"

She swung neatly onto the front of the boat and yanked out a telescope, spotting Phineas and Ferb's shark almost instantly, the plunger still clutched firmly in her hand.

"Get me in close!" she yelled over her shoulder to Stacy.

Stacy nodded slowly and turned the wheel. "Aye, aye Candace!" she said, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Captain!"

"Captain!" Stacy yelped. She frowned and peered down at her friend. "Yikes, what is it about that hat?" she wondered out loud.

Stacy watched her friend nervously, and then peered up at the sky. The clouds were dark and menacing, and that worried Stacy. If it started raining, and Candace got soaked, then she couldn't bring her back to shore without everyone seeing her.

Amazingly, Candace hit the shark with the plunger and wrapped the rope tightly around the boat. "Head for shore Stacy, we got 'em!" she yelled.

Stacy breathed a silent sigh of relief and yanked on the wheel. She started heading for shore, noticing that Candace had her hands out behind her to help them move faster.

Land was in sight when all of a sudden the shark burst out of the water and yanked backwards. The wheel wrenched itself from Stacy's grip and she yelped.

"Stacy! Get harpoons!" Candace yelled from her perch halfway up the mast.

When the girl came back up, she found Candace balanced precariously on the top of the mast. She slid down when she saw Stacy and darted over. Stacy glanced around as she loaded the cannon, worried about how the water was acting. Did it have something to do with Candace's mood? She sure hoped not.

"Fire!" Candace yelled.

Stacy winced and lit the cannon. Seconds later, Candace's foot was wrapped in the rope and she hurtled out to sea, smacking into the shark and being pummeled by waves. "Yup," Stacy murmured, having expected just that to happen.

She watched as Candace appeared on the side of the shark, pounding her fist against the hull and her tail against the lower half. Stacy rolled her eyes. Only Candace would try to bust her brothers while stuck as a mermaid in the middle of the ocean.

"Hard to starboard Stacy!" Candace yelled.

Stacy yanked, knowing she was pulling towards port. Whatever.

When she glanced back up at the shark, Candace was gone. Stacy blinked, starting to worry, and then scoffed.

Candace was a freaking mermaid. She'd be ok. All Stacy had to do was get this shark to shore.

* * *

Candace yelped and tumbled head over fins, righting herself quickly and trying to go towards the shark. The water was too rough, however, and she was pulled backwards towards what she assumed was the source.

When she saw what the source was though, the girl doubled over in laughter, forgetting about Phineas and Ferb for a moment.

She ducked down towards the taffy machine, letting her hair fall in front of her face, just in case Doofenshmirtz happened to look up.

_Having a hard time? _she thought, channeling her thoughts towards Perry. It had taken a lot of practice, namely with Ferb and Isabella, but Candace had finally figured out how to talk to specific people underwater without others overhearing.

Perry's eyes darted over to her and widened. _What the heck? Get out of here! Doofenshmirtz will see you!_

Candace glanced over at said man, who was currently face down in taffy. She raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Perry, sliding down behind a rock and peering out, her hair still covering most of her face. _Yeah right. You need help?_

Perry hesitated, glancing around, and then slowly shook his head. Candace frowned, ready to protest, when the metal shark came flying from nowhere.

"I'm having a hard time explaining the giant metal shark," she heard Dr. D comment. "Well Perry the Platypus, at least we'll go together."

At that point, Perry opened his mask and swam out. Candace giggled and then realized that as fast as the platypus was, he wouldn't be fast enough.

She hesitated briefly, screwed up her courage, and shot out from behind the rock like a torpedo. She had Perry in her arms in a split second and she zoomed out of the way just as the shark crashed down.

Perry twisted in her arms and looked up at his owner, her hair streaming out behind her. _Did he see you?_

Candace hesitated, glancing back. _I don't think so. _

Perry gave a slow nod and Candace let him go. He tipped his hat to her and swam away, letting the girl pull herself to shore.

Stacy walked over, hands tucked in her pockets as she waited for Candace's legs to reappear. "So…got any more great busting ideas?" she asked innocently.

Candace scowled and stood. "Shut up Stacy."

* * *

**I liked this one. Can't wait for the next one though!**

**Take a wild guess (kind of obvious). **

**Review please!**


	18. Phineas and Ferb ATSD Part 1

**CHAPTER 17 (Part one of two) - So. I'm surprised that everyone guessed Misperceived Monotreme. Before you kill me, let me explain why I didn't do it.**

**I was originally going to, but after thinking about it, I realized what a terrible plotline it would have, because I wasn't going to have Jeremy find out…at least not in that episode. So yeah. That's the only reason. Hate me all you want, I'm not doing it!**

**Anyway, River-of-Death got this, as did pretty much everyone else, including MsAmiClassified! You were right the first time! Don't second guess yourself! But seriously, I think everyone at one point or another got this episode; these two were just the most recent. So congrats to everyone…and I have no cookies!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Candace scowled and stood. "Shut up Stacy."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"All right, follow me, we're going around clockwise!" Phineas yelped, yanking on the remote and opening a portal several feet in front of him. The kids, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dove in and Candace balked at the sight of the water rising up to meet her.

She thrust her hands out in front of her and created almost a cushion of air that she landed in, keeping all of her but her upper arms dry.

Ferb shot a look at her but before she could do anything, Phineas opened another portal and they began running through dimensions.

Candace started losing count of how many different dimensions they had gone through after the number 62, and instead she focused on running.

At some point, the Norm-bots behind them disappeared, either destroyed by things in certain dimensions or left in those dimensions, not able to get out fast enough.

Still, no one slowed down, too worried about their city to dilly-dally.

At least until they hit the island.

Phineas jumped out the portal and screeched to a halt, everyone smacking into him. Candace gulped and looked around as she climbed onto the sand.

The island was pathetic. It wasn't even an island. It was like a pebble in a creek. A needle in a haystack. The city of Whoville in….well, you get it.

The island couldn't have been bigger than a bathtub, and the group could barely stand on it. In fact, Perry was clinging to Ferb's back, and everyone had water lapping at their heels.

Candace edged a bit closer to the center, almost knocking Dr. D into the water. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He nodded and they turned to look at Phineas, whose heel actually was in the water, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Ok…" he said slowly. "No problem. We'll just open the portal and get out of here."

He tugged on the machine and opened the portal. The problem was that the portal was forty feet out in open water, maybe farther.

Phineas sighed. "Ok, so we swim to it. No big deal."

Before Phineas could even move, Ferb had a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Phineas glanced back at him in confusion. "You might not want to do that," the Brit said softly, pointing.

Phineas followed his finger and paled.

Shark fins stuck up all around the island, dozens of them surrounding the group and the portal. "Darn it!" Phineas yelped. "If the portal opens there, it isn't going to open any closer, no matter how much I want it to!"

Candace was pale and trembling. She knew what she was going to have to do, but she didn't know if she could.

A hand slipped into hers and she glanced down at Ferb and Perry, who each gave her an encouraging smile.

"Um, Phineas?" Candace said.

Phineas ignored her, still ranting. "I can't believe it! No one can get out there! You'd have to be able to tell those sharks to back off!"

"Phineas."

The boy turned carefully and looked at his sister. "Yeah?"

Candace gulped, her heart hammering in her chest. Doofenshmirtz frowned and leaned over, whispering to Ferb. "Is she ok?"

Perry glared up at the man and he quickly backed off, getting his shoe wet.

"I…I can get us to the portal," Candace said softly, running a hand through her hair.

Phineas shook his head rapidly. "No way, Candace, you are not being bait."

Candace frowned for a moment before understanding what he meant. "What? No, no of course not. I…Phineas, I've been keeping a secret from you." She spit it out as quickly as she could, knowing that if she didn't she never would.

She hesitated. As long as she was coming clean…. "Actually, one from you, and one from you and Ferb."

Ferb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Phineas narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Candace shivered under his gaze. "I…I've known about Perry since Grandma and Grandpa invited us up to Bad Beard Lake last summer."

Both boys gaped at her and Phineas slowly started scowling. "What?" he hissed through his teeth. Candace winced and glanced at Ferb. As usual, his face gave away nothing, but Candace saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"Please, Phineas, let me finish."

The boy gritted his teeth and nodded, angrier than Candace had ever seen him.

"Like I said, I can get us to the portal."

She kicked her shoes off (not necessary, but whatever), and handed them to Ferb. Before Phineas could even protest, she dove into the water.

Any anger Phineas had was immediately replaced with fear for his sister's life. "Candace!" he shrieked.

Ferb dropped the shoes and quickly held him back as Candace's head popped up above the water. "Hey Dr. D!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "What was the name of that –inator you built at the beginning of last summer?"

Doofenshmirtz's face screwed up in contemplation, and then he paled and he stared at Candace in disbelief. "No way…" he muttered.

The girl gave a sheepish smile and dove under the water, her tail flipping up into the air in the process.

Phineas let out a strangled cry and stumbled backwards into Dr. D. The scientist quickly lowered the boy to the ground and Phineas dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. "I did not just see that. Ferb, tell me I did not just see that."

He looked up his brother and his face paled. Perry got off of Ferb's back and walked over to the boy in worry. Phineas held up his hand and shook his head. "Not now Perry. I'm still mad at you…more so now that I know Candace knew."

Perry winced and looked to Ferb for help. The green haired boy shook his head and looked out quietly over the open water.

* * *

Candace pushed her tail hard, tears threatening. She didn't even want to imagine what Phineas would say to her when she came back up.

She stopped about fifteen feet down and cleared her throat. _Um, hello? All you sharks?_

Sharks of all kinds surrounded her and Candace had to force herself not to scream. _Um, hey. So, my brothers and I and all the people we're with need to swim to that portal, _she said, pointing up at the portal, which was a green blob when under the water, _and we'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't like, eat us. _

The nearest shark, a great white, swam closer and Candace winced when he bared his teeth, sure that she was going to be eaten.

_Of course you can go through! _the shark said, and Candace realized with a start that the shark wasn't baring his teeth, he was smiling. She gave a hesitant smile back.

_Would you mind, like, going away? No offense, but my brothers are a little freaked out. _

The shark gave a quick nod, difficult to do since he didn't even have a neck, and then he turned around, swimming off into the distance, the rest of the sharks following him. Candace waited for a moment to make sure that they actually left, knowing that what she really was doing was stalling.

The orange haired girl sighed, sending a stream of bubbles to the surface, and then she flicked her tail and headed up.

Surfacing, Candace pushed her hair back out of her face and glanced at the island.

Phineas had his head in his hands and Ferb and Perry were on either side of him, though both monotreme and boy looked nervous. Neither of them even looked up at her.

But a second later, Dr. D glanced up and caught sight of her, and a grim smile played on his face as he gave a small shrug. Candace winced and slipped under the water again, swimming closer to the island.

"Phineas?" she said softly as she surfaced again.

The boy looked up and glared at his sister. "Not only did you lie to me, but you told Ferb and Isabella, and you knew about Perry! I thought we were closer than that, Candace!"

She grimaced, tears threatening yet again. She gulped before she spoke. "I…I got rid of the sharks," she whispered. "We can get to the portal now."

Phineas turned his back on his sister and Ferb sighed, kicking of his shoes and tying the laces together. He draped them around his neck and stepped into the water next to his sister. Doofenshmirtz glanced down at Perry and hesitated. "You go with them, Perry the Platypus. Give me a minute to talk to Phineas."

Perry glared at the doctor, but at a gentle touch from Ferb, he jumped into the water alongside Candace. He gave a warning look to the man, and then Candace grabbed Ferb's hand and the three swam away.

Doofenshmirtz sat down on the now roomier island and glanced over at Phineas, who still had his knees drawn up around him, his chin tucked on top.

"Well," said the doctor with a hesitant chuckle, "that must have been a shock."

Phineas was utterly silent for a moment, and when he glanced up, Dr. D was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "She didn't tell me, Dr. D. She knew about Perry, and Ferb knew about her, and no one told me anything!"

Dr. D winced. "They must have had a good reason."

Phineas threw his hands up. "That's just it! I've been thinking, and thinking, but I just can't come up with a good reason! I'm her brother! She could've told me, but she chose to tell Ferb."

Heinz blinked at the way he said his brother's name. "You aren't jealous of your brother for knowing, are you?"

Phineas looked up, surprised. "What? I…I don't know. Maybe a little…I know I shouldn't be. I mean, I always thought Ferb and Candace weren't that close. He wasn't actually our brother until she was like, ten."

Heinz raised an eyebrow. "He's your stepbrother?"

Phineas slowly nodded. "Technically, yes."

The man shrugged. It was pretty obvious to him now. "Maybe that's why she told him then. She thought they weren't close enough."

Phineas hesitated slightly. "Well…maybe. I never thought of it that way."

"Also, you have to admit, he'd be a good person to keep a secret."

Phineas let out a small laugh. "Yeah. He is. Man, I hate secrets."

Dr. D raised an eyebrow at him. "Gee, you don't say? You know, I wasn't all that pleased when I found out that Perry the Platypus was keeping secrets from me."

Phineas looked at him in confusion, and the man stretched out his legs, glancing up to see Candace boosting Ferb into the portal, then turning and heading back towards the island, stopping several feet out and waiting. "Yeah. I never knew that Perry the Platypus had a family."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you're evil. He had a good reason to not tell you."

Doofenshmirtz looked over at him, took his shoes of, and started wading towards where Candace was waiting for him. "Exactly."

The doctor left with Candace, leaving Phineas to his thoughts. The boy leaned back in the sand and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't be mad. But it was so hard to not be. And Dr. D was right, he was jealous of Ferb for getting to know about Candace. Jealous of Ferb, Isabella, and Stacy, actually. They all got to know…so why didn't he?

Phineas hadn't realized how long he'd been in this train of thought when his sister's voice snapped him out of it. "Phineas?"

He glanced up, already grabbing his shoes. A glance at Candace's discarded shoes, and he picked those up too.

He walked into the water, the shoes dangling around his neck, and he swam past Candace quietly. The girl hesitated, and then swam to his side, staying silent.

After a moment, Phineas sighed and stopped, treading water. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "Why'd you tell Ferb and Isabella instead?"

Candace stopped, and Phineas, no matter how much he tried not to glance down, could see her tail flickering in the sunlight.

"Phineas, Isabella was there when Dr. D's –inator hit me."

The boy hesitated, and then nodded. "What about Ferb?"

Candace stared at him for a moment. "You really didn't figure it out?"

Phineas shook his head slowly, wondering why she seemed surprised. Candace paused and ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Phineas, you remember that aquarium that you guys built?"

Phineas nodded tentatively, not sure where she was going with this.

"Ferb almost drowned, Phineas."

His breath caught in his throat and he stared at his sister in disbelief. "What?"

Candace nodded. "When Ferb dove in to 'save me,'" she said, using air quotes around the words save me, "the tank iced over. We managed to get to the harbor, and I dragged Ferb out of the tank. That's why I told him. It was impossible to hide it from him any longer."

Phineas was still struggling with the news that his brother had almost died. "So…you didn't just not want to tell me?"

Candace gave a small smile. "You have to admit, Phineas, when it first happened, I didn't want to tell anyone. It freaked me out. A lot. And then as time went on and I got more comfortable with it, I realized that you…you would hate me for not telling you."

She turned and started swimming towards the portal again, but Phineas reached out and grabbed her shoulder, his eyes hurt. "I don't hate you Candace," he said softly. "I just wish you would have trusted me."

Candace gave a watery smile, and reached down to boost Phineas up into the portal, where Dr. D and Ferb were waiting to grab the two and haul them in.

"I do Phineas," she said gently. "I do trust you."

* * *

**Awwwww. I loved this chapter. I really did. I was going to make Phineas angrier, but then I decided hey, why not have the most unlikely person calm him down, aka Doofenshmirtz? **

**Anyway, part 2 of the movie coming up in the next chapter, so you don't need to guess yet! (Though I will tell you that after the movie, there is only one more episode before the completely made up finale)**

**Oh yeah. Since the movie happened after the Christmas episode, I made this take place into a second summer. So now Candace will be referring to most things that occurred to her as "last summer."**

**R and R!**


	19. Phineas and Ferb ATSD Part 2

**CHAPTER 18 (part two of two)**

**Lots of Canderemy in here! Hope you guys enjoy yourselves! I loooooovvvvveeeee this chapter! I planned it out so many times that I can practically recite it!**

**Hey, guess what! I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Who'da thunk?**

* * *

"_I do Phineas," she said gently. "I do trust you."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace grinned and high-fived Stacy as the two girls clambered out of their destroyed tree house robots. If Candace let herself admit it, she was having a great time.

A few Norm-bots started shooting at them, so the girls darted off and into a side street. They slowed and peered around the corner.

"All clear?" Stacy asked.

Candace nodded. "Looks like it."

They stepped out of the alley and turned the street corner carefully. "Ginger!" Stacy yelped, spotting her sister doing robot-to-sash combat. The black haired Fireside Girl was surrounded by five robots, and at a nod from Candace, Stacy sprinted over to help, picking up a discarded baseball bat from the street.

Candace glanced around and spotted a gardening store across the street. She darted in and glanced around, pulling a rake off of the display. She unscrewed the head of the rake from the pole and kept the pole tucked in her hand, dropping the tines to the floor. She left some money on the counter and darted out again, smashing her new weapon into a robot and sending it to the ground.

Candace grinned, a wave of pride coursing through her. Hah. So she _could _do that!

She swerved through the streets, searching for people who needed help and destroying robots on the way, unwittingly becoming more and more of a threat in the eyes of the robots.

When Candace turned around again, she was startled to find that she was surrounded by at least a dozen or more robots; far too many for her to defeat with just a stick.

Gulping, Candace backed up, her heel creating a thump when she stepped. Confused, the girl glanced down and back to see that she was standing on the swimming dock of Danville Harbor, the only place that people could swim because of all the ships.

She glanced back at the robots and a slow smile crept up her face. Water was her best bet right now.

She dropped the pole, tucking it under her foot so that she wouldn't lose it, and she raised her arms around her, fingers clenched.

Slowly, the water raised in enormous amounts around her, swirling and thundering menacingly against her ears. A gentle spray hit Candace's face, and she grinned as she flung her arms forward at the robots.

The water all but touched Candace, missing her by a centimeter or less. Her skirt fluttered in the wind it created and her hair flew in front of her.

When the orange strands vanished, she found that every robot was gone, washed away by the flood she had just created.

As Candace stared in slight awe at her hands, she heard a scream coming from her right. A terrifying, horrible scream that Candace recognized, despite never having heard it before.

She spun around, almost losing her footing as she slipped on the pole, to see Buford in the clutches of a Norm-bot, the platy-posterior fallen to the ground behind him.

The boy yelped again and Candace realized why; the Norm-bot had a gun pointed at his face.

It was all she could muster to not scream and charge directly at the robot. Over the years, Buford and her brothers had gotten closer, and she liked him much more now than she had in the past. You could almost say he was like another brother to her.

Candace narrowed her eyes and raised her arms again, the water much more forceful this time now that she wasn't saving only herself.

Keeping her right hand lowered a bit, Candace looked up at the robot. "Hey!" she screamed over the sound of the water.

Both robot and boy looked over and Candace flung her left hand forward, hoping that what she was about to do would work.

The robot was swept away in the torrent of water and Candace quickly brought up her right hand and twisted it swiftly. A smaller, less violent stream of water caught Buford and deposited him at her feet.

As he coughed away some of the water in his mouth, Candace let her hands fall to her sides. She knelt in front of the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Buford?"

The boy slowly looked up, his eyes searching hers with great curiosity. "I knew it was you," he finally muttered.

Candace frowned, confused. "Huh?"

Buford stood shakily, dusting himself off. "Last summer. When we went around the world and that giant wave kept our plane going. I knew you had been the one to bring it. But I still can't figure out how."

Candace had paled. "You saw that?" she whispered nervously.

Buford nodded, then glanced behind Candace and winced. "Yeah. But we've got bigger problems."

Candace spun around to see that two, maybe three dozen robots had snuck up on them while they were talking. She stood quickly and kicked her pole up into the air, smacking it lightly with her heel and sending it flying over to Buford. The boy caught it deftly and Candace readied her hands at her sides.

Strangely, only one robot came forward. It tossed something to the ground in between the two and then, and only then, did all the other robots start moving towards them.

Candace stared at the object, uncomprehending until Buford yelped, "Grenade!"

She had no idea how long it took for one to go off, but she did know that they caused a whole lot of damage. Wincing, she grabbed Buford's wrist and yanked him towards the edge of the dock.

He shoved her in before she could react, and then dove in after her. "Swim!" he yelled, already paddling into the harbor.

Candace winced, feeling the tingling in her legs, but she obliged and caught up with him swiftly.

They were about fifteen feet out when the grenade went off, and Candace, now with her tail fully formed, shrieked and shoved Buford under the water, pushing him down as quickly as her tail could take her.

Debris started thudding into the water, and Candace flung herself over the boy, holding up one hand to create a shield above them.

She felt her tail accidentally brush against the boy's leg and she winced, feeling Buford's shoulders tighten.

He spun around as the water started clearing and his jaw went slack as he stared at Candace. He immediately shook his head and swam for the surface. Candace, after a moment's hesitation, followed him.

She brushed her hair out of her face and glanced at Buford, who was coughing badly. "You ok?"

The boy nodded and glanced up a moment later. "That explains a lot," he said, his voice a bit raspier than usual.

Candace nodded. "Yeah. Well, um, I'd appreciate it if-"

Buford raised an eyebrow. "If I wouldn't tell anyone? What makes you think I would?"

She had no answer for that, and even if she had, she would have been cut off.

"Guys! Candace, Buford! Are you ok? I saw the grenade go off!"

Candace gulped and turned towards shore, where Jeremy was standing, a bandana tied around his head and a metal pole in his hand. He as at the edge of what was left of the dock, and even as Candace watched, he hopped off and into the wet sand under it.

"We're fine!" Buford hollered back. "Be there in a minute!"

Jeremy nodded and Buford turned to look at Candace. "He doesn't know, does he?"

She shook her head slowly and Buford started paddling back to shore. "You know he won't give a crap, right?"

Candace hesitated, and then followed slowly, allowing Buford to wade onto shore first where Jeremy helped him up. The bully turned, grinned at Candace, and then grabbed a robot arm cannon and trudged back into town.

Candace was now only ten feet or so from Jeremy, and her tail was brushing the sand under her. Jeremy frowned, seeing her hesitation and he started wading out towards her.

"Candace? You ok?" he asked.

She hesitated and moved forward slightly. Jeremy was now up to his thighs in the water, and Candace, due to her long neck, was only at waist level.

Jeremy took another step and Candace gulped. "I…Jeremy, I need to tell you something," she whispered.

Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "Candace," he said, wading closer, "whatever it is it doesn't matter. Your brothers need help. Come on."

He took one more step and Candace bit her lip, reaching out her hand slowly. As Jeremy reached for it, she paused. "No, Jeremy, I'm serious. I-"

"Candace." Jeremy said it firmly, his mouth tight. "We have to. It doesn't matter. Please."

He reached his hand out again and Candace sighed. "Fine. But you're pretty much going to have to drag me to shore."

Jeremy blinked, his eyes filing with concern. "Did you get hurt?"

Candace shook her head. "No."

She didn't give a further explanation, just reached forward and grabbed Jeremy's elbows. Following suit, he grabbed hers and started pulling. Candace strained to keep her body moving forward, trying to ease the tension she could see in his face.

"Yeesh," Jeremy muttered. "No offense, Candace, but usually people are lighter in wa-"

He cut himself off and inhaled sharply. Candace winced, knowing that her tail was now above the water line. Jeremy pulled her towards shore far enough so that he was up to his knees and Candace's tail was now fully visible underwater.

The teen looked up slowly at his girlfriend, and Candace grimaced. "I wanted to tell you," she whispered, glancing away, "but I…I didn't know how you would react. I was worried."

Jeremy made a soft sound that Candace realized was a chuckle. He shifted, scooping Candace up, carrying her as you would a toddler on your hip, but slightly more awkward do to her tail. "Candace, did you honestly think I would care?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Candace glanced up. "Well….yeah. Yeah, I did."

Jeremy smiled. "Candace, you are the coolest girl in the entire world. And this just makes you ten times cooler."

He grinned, leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Candace was startled, but she smiled and shut her eyes, her tail involuntarily curving around his knees. Jeremy edged backwards towards shore, and they only broke apart when a voice came down at them from the broken up dock.

"Candace and Jeremy, sitting in the sea. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Candace rolled her eyes and looked up at Isabella and Pinky, who each had a baseball launcher in their hand and/or paw. "Really, Is?"

Isabella chuckled as Jeremy walked the rest of the way out of the water. He jumped slightly when Candace's legs re-appeared, then rolled his eyes and lifted her up onto the dock next to Isabella. He hoisted himself up as well and the two looked expectantly at the Mexican-Jewish girl.

"Ferb needs a lot of help. Phineas isn't down here anymore, so Ferb is pretty much running everything on his own, with some help from me."

Candace frowned. "Where's Phineas?"

Isabella sighed. "He and Perry went to close the portal, and most of the Norm-bots have congregated in the center of town."

Candace nodded and the girl and her dog ran off. She glanced at Jeremy. "We good?"

He grinned and pecked her on the cheek. "Totally. But you sooo have some explaining to do."

* * *

Candace winced and glanced down. She had seen this coming. Ever since she had fallen through the portal, she had known this would happen. Why she hadn't said anything to her brother's, she didn't know.

But now Perry was going to be taken away from them. Forever.

"Sir? What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator?"

Candace looked up. Perfect. Even if it meant forgetting everything…but wait. Candace frowned. She would only forget today…not Perry. She had known about Perry before this day!

Candace smiled broadly and glanced up. Carl was escorting her and a few other people into a small van. "Why aren't we going with the others?" Phineas asked, motioning to the large group of people going in a bus.

"Not enough room," Carl said with a shrug.

As Candace buckled into the van (which looked suspiciously like an ice-cream truck), she glanced around. In the van were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, Perry, and Pinky. Funny. Those were all the people who knew about her.

The van rumbled to life and drove about a block before Carl pulled over. "Um? What's going on?" Phineas asked in confusion. "Is something wrong with the truck?"

Carl turned off the engine and turned in his seat, facing the kids. Perry and Pinky, who were up front, turned as well to see what was going on. Carl leaned over and whispered something in Perry's ear, and the platypus' bill dropped. He slowly nodded and Carl smiled.

"So….Perry assures me that you all know about Candace."

Said girl froze and stared at the intern. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked.

Carl gave a small smile. "Two words, Candace: surveillance cameras. Every agent's home is equipped with them, to make sure the owners are safe. And Pinky and Perry are both agents."

It dawned on Candace then what he meant. "You…you know?"

Carl chuckled. "Have for a while, actually. Sophie, Wanda's intern, was out sick one day, and I happened to come across some…interesting video footage of you and Isabella in the pool. I deleted it of course. Have been ever since then."

Candace felt a rush of gratitude to the boy and she smiled, relieved. "Is that the only reason you stopped the van?"

Carl shook his head. "Nope. I know a few of you have only found out today. I'm prepared to let you remember that you know Candace is a mermaid. Not how you know, or when you found out, just the knowledge."

Phineas was grinning from ear to ear. "Seriously? That's awesome! Thanks, Carl!"

Carl nodded, a grin on his face as well. "No prob."

* * *

For a while after they got to the OWCA, Candace just wandered around. At one point, she spotted Perry in deep discussion with Carl, gesturing emphatically to a notebook in his hands. Before she could ponder it, Candace felt a tug on her sleeve.

She turned to find Dr. D standing there, glancing around nervously as if he would be killed for talking to her. "Um, hi."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "Hey. What's up?"

Doofenshmirtz fiddled with the loose thread o his sleeve before looking up. "Look, we're in a room with all my past –inators, and I found my mermaid-inator. If you want, I could put a reverse switch on it."

Candace blinked, startled. "What?"

Dr. D sighed. "It's my fault you got stuck as a mermaid, kid. And I'm sorry. If you want me to, I can reverse it."

Candace was stunned. Did she want him to reverse it? Last summer, she would have automatically said yes. But now?

"Thank you, but no thank you Dr. D. I've gotten used to it. Actually, come to think of it, I can't imagine myself…not being a mermaid now. You know what I mean?"

"Well, no, not really, but the sentiment is there. If you're absolutely positive…"

Candace nodded firmly. "I am. Thank you, Dr. D."

The doctor nodded and walked off, only to be tackled by a few agents.

Ten minutes later found the kids assembled in the center of the room, Doofenshmirtz tied up in a strait jacket, and Isabella kissing Phineas. Candace grinned at Perry, who winked before everything went black.

* * *

Candace woke up the next morning, groggy and sore. She stumbled down the stairs, where Phineas and Ferb were eating breakfast very slowly. She slid in next to them and both boys waved a tired hand at her.

"Morning," Phineas muttered.

"Hey. You guys beat too?"

Phineas nodded, cracking his neck. "Yeah. The thing is, I can't even remember what happened yesterday to make us so tired."

Candace frowned and thumped back in her chair. "I-I'll be right back," she stuttered.

Suddenly filled with energy, the girl raced through the house, peering into every room frantically. Finally, she pushed open the door to the den and froze.

Perry, basking in the sunlight streaming from the window, cracked open one eye as Candace stared at him.

"You….you let me keep my memories," she finally choked out.

Perry gave a small smile, sat up, and stretched. _"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"_

"Well, no…but why? Why me?"

Perry snorted. _"First of all, you've kept my secret from everyone but Carl for over a year and a half. Second, it's not fair for me to know your biggest secret and you not know mine, especially considering how many times you've helped me."_

Candace grinned. "And Carl's ok with this?"

Perry nodded. _"Yeah. As long as you don't blow my cover, he'll keep everything from Monogram."_

Candace yelped with joy and tackled Perry in a hug. "Thank you so much Perry!"

Perry gasped and squirmed out of her grasp. _"You're welcome, you're welcome. Just don't strangle me."_

* * *

**Scene! Longer than I planned, but I still liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have much time to go over it!**

**Guess what the next (and final real) episode is! There's only one, and then a two/three part finale, depending how long it is. Then the SEQUEL CROSSOVER. OM FREAKING G.**

**R and R!**


	20. What a Croc!

**CHAPTER 19- Aw. Last actual episode. Seriously. I don't think anyone but **_**River-of-Death **_**got this…there might have been someone else, but I'm too lazy to check. Sorry if you did and you think I shouldn't be lazy!**

**This chapter….might not be exactly what you expected. (: Just go with it. **

**And I still don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Perry gasped and squirmed out of her grasp. "You're welcome, you're welcome. Just don't strangle me."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sighed and glanced out over the edge of the boat, wrinkling her nose at the smell the sewers gave off. Her left hand, the one not facing Irving, was pushed away from her to keep the spray of water off of her.

Her other hand was fighting Irving for the UPAFDS. "Come on, Irving, just let me show Mom!" she cried for probably the sixth time in the last three minutes.

Irving held the UPAFDS well away from her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Candace. Like I said before, I respect you, but the UPAFDS does not leave my person."

Candace scowled and clenched her hands into fists. The water on either side flared up and Phineas and Ferb whipped their heads around to look at her sharply.

She automatically relaxed and the water eased.

One glance at the UPAFDS in Irving's hands though, made her wish she could just use the water to take it from him. Although, it would probably get ruined….

She glanced back at the boy to her right and blinked. He was pressed back in his seat, his eyes fixed to the back of Phineas' head with the UPAFDS clenched in his hands. He looked absolutely terrified.

Candace looked forward, expecting to see some giant monster, but all she saw were the dark tunnels of the sewer.

"Irving? You good?"

The boy jumped and whipped his head around to look at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just…just fine."

Candace hesitated, contemplating Irving quietly.

He hadn't been hanging out with Phineas and Ferb for that long, but he had been with them for long enough for Candace to actually not be irritated whenever he came in earshot. That isn't to say she liked him as much as, say, Isabella, Buford, or Baljeet, but she didn't detest him either.

But now, he actually looked scared out of his wits, and Candace felt bad for him, though she couldn't figure out why he would be scared. Maybe he just didn't like being underground in a sewer. Candace wasn't a huge fan of it either.

"So…." she said, rolling her eyes to look at Irving sideways, ready to calm him down. "What kind of pictures do you have on the UPAFDS?"

Irving's shoulder's tensed slightly, but when he realized that Candace was just making small talk and not trying to steal the device, he relaxed a little.

"Just some pictures of the things that Phineas and Ferb have made, like the rollercoaster, the beach, the anti-gravity device. The works."

Candace nodded. She had known this already, because she had heard him talking to Phineas and Ferb that morning in the living room before the news bulletin about Crikey had come on. She was just trying to put the kid at ease.

She sat back in her seat, prepared to sleep until she sensed Crikey, which was what she was trying to do, though it would have been better if her mind reading powers didn't only work underwater. As she crossed her ankles though, a thought came to her.

"Hey Irving?"

"Yes, Candace?"

Candace sat back up and turned to face him. Irving pushed his glasses up his nose and cocked his head.

"You haven't been hanging out with Phineas and Ferb that long, right?"

Irving shook his head, his eyes looking a bit sad. "No. I wish I had though."

Candace tilted her head. "Then how did you get pictures of things like the rollercoaster? Did Phineas and Ferb give them to you?"

Irving shook his head. "No. I have-had, actually- cameras in the yard. Your yard and Isabella's. I-"

The boy suddenly clamped his mouth shut with a yelp, his eyes going wide like he had just told Candace his big spy secret….which, he kind of had.

Candace frowned, pondering the words that had just come out of his mouth, when Carl's words from that day…the second dimension day, came back to her. _"Two words Candace: surveillance cameras."_

She spun to look at Irving, grateful that the motor of the boat and the water whipping by covered any noise that would carry to Phineas and Ferb. "What do you know?" she hissed.

Irving looked up at her, eyes fearful, and Candace realized that earlier he'd been scared of her, not the sewer. She quickly shook her head and held up her hands, grimacing when Irving flinched. "Irving, chill. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't believe you would even think that."

She scooted closer to him and cocked her head. "How much do you know?"

The boy hesitated for a long time. "Everything," he murmured, not looking up.

Candace sucked in her breath. So he knew about her…what about Perry?

"Pardon?"

Irving kept his gaze down, but his fingers flew across the UPAFDS, typing in codes and passwords that went by so fast, Candace couldn't make sense of them. Finally, he handed her the device.

Despite having what she wanted in her hands, Candace had no thoughts about taking it to her mother now, mostly because of what was on the screen in front of her.

She scrolled silently through the pictures of her as a mermaid and realized with a start that she was never actually alone in the pictures.

As if reading her mind, Irving muttered, "I'm not that creepy Candace. I made sure you were never alone. I didn't want it to seem like I was stalking you…I wasn't."

Candace glanced up at him, her mind swirling with thoughts. She hadn't seen Perry in any of the pictures, at least not in agent mode, and she was hoping that meant that he didn't know.

While she thought that it was slightly creepy that he had all these photos, she had to admit that it was less creepy than him having that lock of Ferb's hair….that was really weird. It also kind of touched her that he hadn't told anyone, had kept her secret to himself, much like Carl had done.

She flipped to that last picture and grinned.

It was one of her, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb in Isabella's pool. Buford and Baljeet hadn't been there, Baljeet not knowing about her of course. Buford had taken on the job of keeping him away because the group had decided that Baljeet's logical mind just wasn't ready to know about Candace, at least not yet. Candace was willing to tell the boy, so long as his friends felt he wouldn't pass out every time he saw her.

Candace herself, in the picture, was leaning against one corner of the pool, one hand in the air and a grin on her face, her tail floating just under the surface of the water.

A giant water slide, made purely of water and controlled of course by Candace, was suspended in the air, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were all goofing off on it, their faces frozen in grins. There was no chance of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro coming out, because she had been over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, and Jeremy, who was caught in the picture, was standing by the gate in his swimsuit keeping watch; it was evident that he was laughing.

Candace had loved that day, and she was actually overjoyed that Irving had gotten a photo of it. She glanced back at him, his head hanging and his hands playing with each other. She handed back the UPAFDS and stretched in her seat.

"So, Irving…can I have a copy of that picture?"

Irving's head flew up so fast that Candace was afraid he'd gotten whiplash. "Huh?"

"Can I have a copy of that picture of us in the pool?"

Irving looked down slowly at the photo and then back up at Candace. "I….sure. Of course. But you aren't…I mean, why aren't you-?"

"Mad at you?" Candace shrugged. "I can't be. You didn't tell anyone. You didn't, right?"

Irving shook his head rapidly. "No, of course not!"

Candace hesitated. She wanted to know if he knew about Perry, but if he didn't and she asked, she'd have a real problem.

"You only know my secret, right? You haven't been spying on anyone else, like Isabella, right?" she asked, making her voice as menacing as possible.

Irving gulped and shook his head. "No. As soon as I found out, I got rid of most of the cameras. A lot of these pictures I took myself."

Candace nodded, convinced now that he couldn't possibly know. She would, of course, warn Perry to be careful, but for now he was safe.

"Irving, I'm ok with this. Don't go blabbing it to everyone, of course, but you haven't told anyone already, so I don't suppose you will."

Irving nodded. "I won't, Candace. I didn't tell you because it was your secret. Plus, at the time you didn't know who I was. It would have been creepier telling you then than it is now."

Boy was that the truth.

"Guys!" Phineas called. Both looked up at the boy, who had his arm draped over the back of his seat. "We're running low on fuel, so we're going to stop and refill before continuing our hunt for Crikey."

Candace waved a hand, her grin slowly working its way up her face. This would make the search _so _much easier.

"Don't worry about it Phineas," she said.

Turning around in her seat, Candace flung one arm out. The water behind them pressed the back of the boat, and the red head heard a slight yelp, from Ferb of all people, as he tried to maneuver through the sewers. She glanced back to see Phineas' jaw hanging.

Irving started cracking up and Ferb glimpsed back at them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wha…how….and…?" Phineas couldn't complete his sentence, and even Candace started chuckling.

Ferb's eyes went straight to the UPAFDS in Irving's lap and he rolled his eyes and turned back to the steering, obviously having figured out how Irving had found out.

Phineas sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I give up."

* * *

**Ha. I enjoyed this chapter. But boo, it was the last actual episode I'm doing for this story. Next is the two part finale and then the epilogue….then the sequel crossover! Boy you're probably sick of hearing about that. **

**What would you guys think if I did a **_**Randy Cunningham: 9**__**th**__** Grade Ninja**_** story? I know it's not very popular yet, but I hope to change that because I actually really enjoy the show. It's better than a lot of the new cartoons coming out lately. **

**Anyway, R and R please!**


	21. Finale Part 1

**CHAPTER 20 (part one of three) - I'll say this right now: this all occurs before the New Year's episode, to keep it within two summers. **

**Also, these chapters are super long. Like, seriously long. Like, waaaaay longer than my usual chapters. Really long. **

**Sorry if I don't update after this, at least for a while. I'll try to get it up, but I get the feeling I'm going to be pounded with homework this week. Ick. I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can!**

**Once again….don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, they would already be crossing over with Gravity Falls. **

* * *

_Phineas sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I give up."_

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

"No, Phineas. Absolutely not."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other and hurried to catch up to me as I crossed the street to go to Isabella's house, my cell phone clamped in hand.

"Come on, Candace. It's been almost a full two years now. Practically everyone but Mom and Dad know that you're a mermaid. You need to tell them."

I sighed and trudged up Isabella's front steps. In a way, Phineas was right. More people knew then I cared to think about. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, Perry, Pinky, Carl, Irving…the list was so long.

Before I reached the front stoop, I turned back to the boys, who had their swimsuits on and towels draped over their shoulders. "Phineas, I'd love to tell Mom and Dad. But let's be serious here. Would they actually believe me?"

Phineas hesitated. "Well they would if you showed them."

I shook my head. "Phineas that might actually scare them. I mean, their teenage daughter being a mermaid? That only happens in the movies…or at least, it's supposed to only happen in the movies."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other and the quieter of the two just shrugged. Probably telling Phineas that it was my decision. Phineas nodded. "Ok, Candace. But…"

I groaned, my hand an inch from Isabella's door. "But what, Phineas?"

Phineas chewed his lip. "If…if we needed to, could we tell Mom and Dad?"

I frowned and glanced back at him. "Why would you need to?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know. Just in case."

After hesitating for a moment, I finally nodded, knowing that the need to tell Mom and Dad would probably never arise. **(I love foreshadowing)**

The boys and I stepped into Isabella's house, dropped our things onto the table, and headed out back, where Isabella was lounging on a lawn chair, sunglasses perched on her nose.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas said as we walked down into the backyard.

When the girl didn't respond, he walked over to her and poked her in the shoulder. Isabella responded with a faint snore and I chuckled.

Pinky, who was probably back from his mission, raised his head from the edge of the pool and gave me an impish smile.

I grinned and motioned Phineas back. Raising one hand in the air, a stream of water lifted from the pool. I guided it over to Isabella and dropped my hand, the falling water the equivalent of throwing a bucket of water on her.

Isabella jumped up gasping and when she saw the three of us all laughing, she scowled, her eyes twinkling playfully. "Really, guys?"

In a split second, she darted forward and then both Phineas and Ferb were in the pool. They came up laughing and Isabella turned to me. I raised my hands, grinning. "You sure you want to do that, Is?"

Isabella grinned and shoved me backwards into the pool. I came up waving my hand and a stream of water grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in with us. She surfaced and pushed her hair back, chuckling. "I knew you would do that."

I laughed and for the next hour, the four of us swam around and goofed off. Jeremy stopped by briefly to say hi before he went to work, but other than that no one came over.

After that hour, I was sitting on the edge of the pool, my orange tail dangling in the water and my face turned up to the sun. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were still laughing when a wet nose nudged my hand.

I glanced over at Pinky who cocked his head towards the back gate. I paused. As much as I was enjoying sitting here and doing nothing, I needed to stretch, and walking Pinky would probably be a good way to do it.

I yanked myself out of the pool and sat still until my legs came back. My brothers looked up at me curiously. "Where are you going?" Phineas asked.

I motioned to Pinky and slipped my shoes on. "I'm going to take Pinky for a walk, if that's all right with you, Isabella."

Isabella nodded. "That's fine. His leash is inside by the door."

I smiled. "Come on Pinky."

He followed me inside, tongue hanging as I got the leash down. "So," I said, clipping it on more for show then because he would run away, "short mission today?"

Pinky nodded, rolling his eyes. I got the feeling that he didn't take his nemesis very seriously, much like Perry and Dr. D.

We walked out of the house quietly, stepping onto the sidewalk. Pinky pulled me to the left, so I followed and once we were out of sight of the house I unclipped his leash and rolled it up, holding it in my hand and enjoying the beautiful day.

Pinky happily hopped alongside me, not going anywhere, though he did growl every time a cat came near. I laughed. "Yeesh, Pinky, they're just cats."

Pinky made a scoffing sound in his throat, and I wished, not for the first time, that I understood all animals, not just semi-aquatic and aquatic ones.

We turned a corner onto a street that wasn't really familiar to me. I had been down it a few times, but no one I knew lived this way.

A car rolled past us and had gone about fifteen feet when a loud POP! made me jump two feet in the air. It startled Pinky too, and the car pulled up to the curb.

A man got out, wearing sunglasses and a ball cap turned backwards, cursing quietly under his breath as he knelt to examine his damaged tire. He looked familiar.

After hesitating a moment, Pinky and I walked over to him. "Sir, do you need help?" I asked.

The man looked up at me and stood, dusting his jeans off. He pulled off his sunglasses and cocked his head. "No, I'm fine."

I nodded and turned to walk away, Pinky still at my side. A click behind me made me glance back and I paled.

"Get in the car. Now."

The gun pointed at my face couldn't have made me do anything else, but Pinky started growling like there was no tomorrow. He bared his teeth and leapt at the man, but with one swift kick, he was thrown back against a fence behind us, whimpering.

That didn't stop him, though. As the man grabbed my arm and led me towards the car, Pinky got up again and leapt. Before I knew what was happening, the man had wrenched Pinky's leash out of my hand and snapped it at the dog, leaving an angry welt on the Chihuahua.

As Pinky stumbled to his feet yet again and I struggled, the man kicked the lovable dog one more time. Pinky sank to the ground, and I shrieked. The sound was barely out of my mouth before a hand was slapped over it, the gun digging into my side. "Shut up and get in the car."

He shoved me in and as the man drove off in a car that had absolutely nothing wrong with the tire, I realized that I had just been kidnapped in broad daylight, gotten my brothers' friend's dog knocked out, and had no idea where I was going.

A second man, who I hadn't noticed, reached over the seat, and despite my clawing, managed to press a cloth to my mouth.

The world faded to black.

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Pinky groaned and lifted his head slowly, the world spinning around him. It felt like he had gotten hit by a baseball bat, several times.

The dog sat up slowly and glanced around, trying to recall what had happened. He winced and pressed his fingers to his side, glancing down. A red abrasion was flung on his fur, the side stinging like crazy.

Pinky whipped his head up, suddenly recalling what had happened. He looked around frantically for Candace, but the girl was gone. A quick sniff of the air told him he'd only been out for maybe five minutes.

Pinky got to his feet shakily, his left front paw difficult to walk on. However, he couldn't be seen running through the streets on two legs, so he pushed the leash, which was on the ground, back into the bushes, and started hobbling as quickly as he could back home.

Halfway there, he screeched to a halt. Perry. Duh! He had to tell his friend that Candace was kidnapped.

Pinky gulped and raised his watch to his face. This wouldn't be easy. He pressed a few buttons and Perry's face came on screen. The wind whipping through his fur told Pinky that he was done with his mission and flying home. _"Hey, Pinky. What's up?"_

Pinky gulped, quivering. _"Perry, I'm going to get to the point. I…Candace was kidnapped."_

Perry halted in midair, hovering, his face turned to stone. _"What?"_

"_Candace was kidnapped. The man….I recognized him, Perry. He's Isabella's next door neighbor."_

Perry growled, an angry, menacing growl that made Pinky's hair stand on end. _"Get back home and try to tell the kids without revealing yourself. I'm going to find Candace."_

"_How?"_

Perry gave a small smirk, his eyes blazing with anger. _"She agreed to wear a tracking device for me on a necklace after the other dimension incident."_

Pinky nodded and shut off his watch, struggling once again to his house. He reached the back gate, very out of breath, and was relieved to find it cracked open. He hobbled inside, whimpering, and Isabella's head immediately shot up.

"Pinky?"

She was out of the pool in seconds and at her dog's side, Phineas and Ferb right behind her. "Oh my gosh, Pinky, who did this to you?" his owner yelped.

"And where's Candace?" Phineas asked, looking at Ferb anxiously.

Isabella moved to pick Pinky up, but the dog backed up and limped to the gate. Isabella quickly followed him and Pinky managed to stay just in front of her. "Isabella, he's leading us and wants us to follow him," Ferb said, hopping on one foot to put his sandal on as Pinky yet again danced out of Isabella's reach.

The girl nodded and the trio of children followed the dog down the street, back to where Candace had been taken. He hopped over to the bushes and pulled out his leash. Isabella took it from him and looked up at Phineas and Ferb, who were deadly pale.

"Candace wouldn't leave Pinky like this, Isabella," Phineas said, his voice filled with hate. "She was taken."

Isabella rapidly shook her head. "No. There's got to be another explanation."

Phineas sighed. "Isabella, think about it. Candace would never do something like this to Pinky," he said, motioning to the injuries on the dog, "and she wouldn't leave him like that unless something bad happened to her. We've got to call for help."

His hand went for his pocket, and he cursed under his breath when he realized that all of them were still wearing their swimsuits, their phones back at Isabella's house. "Come on. We've got to get home and call for help," Phineas said, starting back towards the house with Ferb at his side.

"Why not just go into one of these houses?" Isabella pointed out as she scooped up Pinky and his leash and ran after the brothers.

"If the people in these homes didn't notice Candace getting taken and a dog getting beaten, they're not going to be helpful in this case," Phineas said bitterly.

Isabella followed the inventors silently, looking down at Pinky. She saw the long red abrasion on his fur, and the way his paw dangled limply, the cuts on him, and she realized just what a fight this animal had put up to protect Candace.

A tear trickled down her cheek and Pinky woofed softly, licking her face with his tongue. Isabella gave him a small smile and sped up to catch Phineas and Ferb, who were sprinting to their house. "We have to find Mom and Dad!" Phineas called over his shoulder.

Isabella nodded and slowed as the two burst into the house in front of her. As she followed them inside, she noticed a note taped to the door.

_Kids: Your father, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, and I went out for lunch around 12:30. We'll be back in an hour or so. Please don't strangle each other. Love, Mom. _

Isabella sighed and put Pinky on the couch. "Guys, our parents aren't here! They went out to eat!"

She glanced at the clock, which read 1:42, and looked up as Phineas and Ferb came in the room, breathless from shouting for their parents. That was how Isabella knew it was serious. Ferb had been yelling, and he never ever yelled.

"Then we'll just call the police," Phineas said firmly.

His hand reached for the phone, but Ferb slapped it away, his eyes wide. "Ferb! What the heck?"

The green haired boy picked up what looked like an index card that had been left on the windowsill by the phone. He handed it to Phineas slowly, and as the boy read it, his face turned sheet white.

"What? What does it say?" Isabella yelped.

Phineas, in a trembling voice, read the note out loud.

_We have your sister. Don't call the police, because believe me, we will know. We know everything. About her and what she can do, and we mean to find out how. Don't worry. You'll get her back. Whether or not she'll be in one piece…well, that remains to be seen. _

Phineas sank onto the couch, trembling as much as Pinky. Ferb leaned heavily on the couches arm and Isabella buried her face in Pinky's fur. "How…how could they possibly know about Candace?" Isabella whispered.

Phineas shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, looking frantic. "I…I don't know what to do. I don't."

He buried his head in his hands, the card falling to the floor. As freaked out as he was, Ferb leaned over and picked it up. A grim smile crossed his face. "Well, this is helpful," he muttered. "Seems the people who took Candace aren't as clever as they let on," he said, turning around the card to reveal a business address on the other side, along with a name and phone number.

Isabella read the name and gasped. "That's my neighbor!"

Phineas yanked the card from his brother and scowled. "That would explain how he knew about Candace. How secure is your yard, Is?"

Isabella winced. "Not very, but we always tried to be really careful."

She looked down, her eyes hurt and her shoulders shaking. "I guess we weren't careful enough."

Phineas winced. "Aw, Is, I didn't mean it was your fault."

She nodded. "I know, Phineas, but even if it was my neighbor, what are we supposed to do about it? We can't very well charge after him. We are just kids."

Phineas looked pained, and Ferb sank down onto the couch next to the two to contemplate what they were going to do. Before they could do anything, though, the front door opened and Linda and Lawrence walked in holding leftover containers.

"Hey, kids, we're home," Lawrence said cheerfully, before noticing the looks on their faces.

"Kids? What's wrong?" Linda asked, putting down her keys and walking over to the trio. Lawrence glanced around and frowned. "And where's Candace?"

Phineas looked up, his eyes filled with tears. He handed the card to his father and buried his head in his hands. Isabella and Ferb patted his back gently as both parents read the note.

"Boys? What's the meaning of this?" Linda asked, her voice shaking. Pinky whimpered and clambered into her lap, and the woman noticed his injuries for the first time.

The kids looked at each other and Isabella nodded slowly, her eyes rimmed red.

"Mother? Father?" Ferb said softly. The seriousness of his voice made both parents look up and sit down, ready to listen. "We need to tell you something. Something about Candace."

* * *

Perry followed the blip on his watch to an old building on the edge of town and touched down on the roof. He ditched the jetpack behind a vent and crawled in through said vent, coming out into a hallway.

He crouched quietly and darted down the corridor carefully, peering around the corner before moving forward again.

He sprinted into an empty room and checked his watch again, trying to figure out how far he was from Candace. She was one floor down. Perry sighed, ran back into the hallway, and heard footsteps. He immediately lost his hat and dropped to all fours as a man, a very familiar man, stepped around the corner.

He smirked when he saw Perry. "Well, well, well."

A cage fell from the ceiling. Perry was trapped.

* * *

Candace groaned and sat up, rubbing her temples slowly, brushing her floating hair out of the way. Hang on…._floating _hair?

Her head jerked up and she gasped, realizing that she was in a tank filled with water, like one you would see at an aquarium.

She flicked her tail gingerly and floated upwards, looking around slowly. As far as tanks went, this one was empty, minus a random chair in the corner that Candace vowed she wouldn't use, no matter what it was actually for. Whether to rest or for some terrible test, she wouldn't use anything her captors provided her.

She glanced around the room outside the tank and saw a large computer like thing in the corner that Ferb probably could have figured out in a split second. There were a few cages along one wall, and a window very high up in the air, but other than that, the room was relatively empty.

"Oh, good, you're up."

Candace swiveled around, trying to place where the voice had come from. She spotted a loud speaker at the top of the tank and when she turned around again her heart leapt into her throat.

A tall man stood just outside the tank, a microphone in hand. He had blond hair that was cut close to his scalp and a single diamond earring in his left ear. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt with something embroidered across the chest. Candace couldn't make it out because of the water distortion, but it didn't matter. She recognized the man and she slowly started scowling.

Isabella's neighbor, Cody Mitchell.

Cody smiled. "I'm glad you're up. You see, I've been watching you for quite some time when you went to Isabella's house."

Candace gritted her teeth when he said the girl's name, and Cody laughed. "Chill. Didn't touch Isabella. It was you we wanted. My, Candace, would you like to enlighten us on how exactly you've become this…creation?"

Candace scowled and spun around, crossing her arms and whipping her tail to keep afloat.

"Your tail has amazing agility, my dear. Now, you should probably submit to a few tests. Otherwise….well, let's just say I have a pretty good bargaining chip."

A snap filled the room, his fingers, Candace realized, and a door clanged open. Still, she refused to turn around. At least until….

"_Candace!"_

She whipped around, hair blinding her for a moment, her heart dropping when she saw the large burly man standing in the entryway. He had a knife in one hand.

Perry was struggling in the other hand.

* * *

**Did you like the first part? I'll have two more chapters. The last chapter is a combo chapter/epilogue. I think I'm going to enjoy this….not the part about hurting Pinky, but everything else. Bwahaha**

**R and R!**


	22. Finale Part 2

**CHAPTER 21 (part two of three)-yeah...I'M SO EXCITED FOR MY SEQUEL!**

**But we're not there yet...Just one more chapter after this. **

**BUT I STILL CAN NOT WAIT! Also, I'd like input on whether I should do a Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja story. One person told me I should, but I'd like a few more responses. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I totally passed myself off as two men and managed to make one of the most popular cartoons in the US. Just thought I should tell everyone. **

* * *

_Perry was struggling in the other hand. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Lawrence rubbed his face, pushing his glasses up to his forehead, and paced the room. Linda was sitting in an arm chair, Irving's UPAFDS clutched in her hand. As soon as the kids had realized that their parents wouldn't believe them, they had called Irving over with his UPAFDS. The boy had left almost upon arriving, after being promised by Phineas that he would get his device back tomorrow.

"Phineas…I…I'm still having a hard time…I can't quite…"

His mother set the UPAFDS down on the coffee table and rubbed her forehead tensely. "I still can't quite believe this."

Phineas scowled. "Then don't! But do believe this: our sister, _your daughter, _was taken and we need to get her back without the police."

Lawrence stopped his pacing and looked up, his face firm. "I believe the kids, Linda. It makes sense, Candace being a…a mermaid," he managed to spit out.

His wife looked up at him in surprise and Lawrence shook his head. "It sounds crazy now, but you remember that storm we were caught in last year? On the boat? I thought about it afterwards hon. No matter how good a boater I think I am, there was no way I could have kept us from sinking. Candace saving us…crazily enough, it makes sense."

Linda looked down at her hands, which were trembling. Pinky had disappeared from the room, and now he returned and licked the woman's ankle lightly. She absently reached down and patted his head.

"I don't know what to think Lawrence," she whispered.

Their father looked up, nodded as if he had determined something, and grabbed the card off of the table, along with his car keys.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Phineas asked.

Lawrence sighed. "Somebody needs to get her back Phin. I need Candace back. I can't let anything happen to her."

Linda's head shot up. "Lawrence…"

"Sweetheart," the Brit said softly, walking over and kissing his wife on the forehead, "I'll be fine."

"Will you at least take Pinky?" Isabella asked, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes. "I know he's a little beat up right now, but he has a really good sense of smell. He might be able to help you find Candace inside the building."

Lawrence glanced down at the Chihuahua. He was in poor shape, but the dog's eyes glinted with what looked like anger. He nodded slowly and clipped the leash Isabella held out onto Pinky's collar. "Of course I will. I'll be careful with him."

Isabella nodded and the man and dog left the house, leaving Phineas and Ferb to help their mother through the craziness.

* * *

Candace gave a small shriek, clenching her fists and letting tears pour down her cheeks. Through the tears and the water she could see Perry, pressed to a table with a knife at his throat. She had cut out his frantic chattering fifteen minutes ago, because she sure as hell wasn't going to let her pet get hurt…or worse.

The machine that had her in its grasp was pulling on her wrists and tail. What it was trying to do, Candace didn't know, but it hurt. It hurt like crazy, and Candace wanted nothing more than to tear her arms off right now. But finally, finally the machine released her and she sank to the bottom of the tank, panting for breath.

Perry's outraged chatters filled the room and Cody waved a hand. "Take him out of here, David," he said to the burly man.

Perry kicked and chattered some words that would have gotten Candace's mouth washed out with soap at home. David picked him up and, holding the platypus by the scruff of his neck, strode out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

Candace had her arms around her waist, trying desperately to calm her breathing. Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises from all the poking and prodding done by the machines. She brushed tears from her eyes and glanced up at Cody, who was speaking into a phone by the wall.

He hung up and turned around a moment later and smiled at Candace, a glint in his eyes. "Chill, kid. I've got someone coming up to help me with the rest of this. Hopefully you'll be more receptive to a woman doing the dissection on your tail."

Candace stopped breathing for a moment, her stomach rolling. She felt like she was going to puke. There was a woman willing to dissect an innocent girl?

Cody laughed. "Don't worry. We'll knock you out. For most of it, at least."

Candace gritted her teeth and looked away, her breath coming hard, tears streaming down her cheeks. She silently sent up a prayer. Candace had never been very religious, but if this was actually going to happen…she needed to pray to someone. And if whatever god was listening had mercy for her, they'd get her the hell out of that tank….or at least get Perry out of there and make her going as painless as possible.

"Boy, I'm glad you decided to take a walk kid. Now if only that platypus of yours hadn't showed up," Cody said, chuckling and holding up a chain with a delicate silver fedora on the end of it. Candace's hand flew to her neck and she gulped.

"You won't be needing this anymore."

Candace's heart sank in despair and pity as her necklace was crushed under his foot.

* * *

Perry bit David hard on the hand several times, but nothing seemed to affect the man. He laughed deeply and chucked Perry into a cage in a dark room. "Dumb platypus. It's a good thing we won't have use for you or that girl soon. I'm getting sick of being nipped."

Perry let out a chattered string of obscenities that Candace would have smacked him for, but the man just laughed and strode out of the room, shutting the door and leaving him in the pitch darkness. Perry immediately reached for his watch, cursing when it wasn't there.

How the two men had known he was an agent, he didn't know, but if they knew about Candace, they obviously knew a lot more than they were sharing. His hat was gone too. He'd have to rely on plain wits for this one.

Perry reached his hands up and felt for the lock on the cage. He ran his fingers over it and smiled. A simple padlock, one of the easiest things in the universe to pick, sometimes even without a key…if you had hair as flexible as Perry's.

Said platypus plucked a strand of teal hair from his hair, wincing slightly at the prick, and then inserted it into the lock. He twisted a few times, listening intently for the-hah! There was the click.

Perry pressed the cage door open and stepped out, pressing the strand of hair back into his head (a weird talent he had never actually figured out). Using his hands and feet to feel around, the platypus crawled to where he thought the door was and found the outline of it. He pulled, and silently thanked anyone who was listening that the man had been too confident to lock the door.

He stepped out into the hall, the fluorescent lighting blinding him for a moment. On his way to this room, he hadn't been paying a whole lot of attention, because he was trying to get away, but he did know that he was now two floors down from Candace, and that the stairs were to the right.

Perry headed that way, peering around the corner. A door was open down the hall, probably an office, if the doors lining both sides of the hallway were any indication. Perry dropped to all fours and scuttled down to the open door, wondering if whoever was in there would have a key to the lab he needed to get to. He halted just outside when he heard a female voice.

"Sweetie, I'll be home in a half hour, tops…..just take a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven! No, Mr. Mitchell needs me up in the lab….probably dissecting some plant…..yes, I realize that honey. He never actually told me what he was bringing in."

_Or who, _Perry thought, relieved that the woman inside didn't know what she was actually there for. Maybe she would resist doing it.

"Adyson, just put the pizza in and wait for me! By hon."

Perry froze. Did she just say _Adyson_? As in...

He poked his head around the corner and his bill dropped. Packing up supplies into a purse, her back turned towards the door, was Adyson Sweetwater's mother Melody. Perry could not believe his luck. If Melody was the person who was going to…..dissect….Candace, then she was safe.

Perry thought quickly, and dropped to his paws, letting out a loud chatter.

Mrs. Sweetwater spun around a blinked in confusion. She had only seen Perry a few times, and the only reason Perry knew her so well was because of the files the OWCA kept on Phineas and Ferb's friends and their families for safety purposes.

"Perry? Is…is that you?" the woman said in confusion. She walked around her desk and knelt, plucking at his fur and fingering his locket. The woman gave a smile and rolled her eyes. "Well, Adyson did say that you like to show up in random places. Come on. I have one stop to make, and then I'll take you home."

She scooped Perry up, grabbed her purse, and shut and locked the door behind her. Perry held his breath as the woman ascended in the elevator and walked down the hall. She stopped outside the lab door-thank _God_- and keyed herself in, not paying attention to the tank as she stepped over to the computer and set Perry on the floor.

Perry whipped his head towards the tank anxiously, ducking back when Cody stepped into the room. He said nothing, just walked over and started setting some things on the side counter for Melody to use. Mrs. Sweetwater was still busy, trying to log into the computer.

Candace glanced up, her eyes going wide at the sight of Perry. Her arms were tight around her torso, and her face was blotchy, like she'd been crying. The platypus tilted his head toward Melody meaningfully, and Candace's eyes flickered over and practically popped out of her head when she saw who was at Perry's side.

She flicked up slowly in the tank, hesitating ever so slightly, one arm still around her waist and the other rubbing her neck.

Cody saw her movement and smiled. "I knew you'd be more willing with a female," he said, laying a scalpel onto the counter.

Mrs. Sweetwater finally looked up, confused. "What?"

"Not you," Cody barked. He motioned to Candace. "Her."

Melody turned and fell backwards, catching herself on the edge of the computer. Her eyes were wide and Perry saw her gulp slowly as she studied Candace.

"C-C-Candace?"

Cody's head flew up, his eyes narrow. "You know her?"

Mrs. Sweetwater's entire body went rigid and she straightened, her body radiating anger. Perry was actually a bit scared of the woman.

"Hell yes, I know her. What the heck is she doing here, would be a better question?"

Perry gave a small smile and Candace looked at the woman, relieved. Cody looked confused. "What is she- look at her! She's a freak! We have got to figure this out!"

"She's a human being," Melody snapped, "and you will let her go right now. I will not be responsible for the death of my daughter's friends' sister."

Candace flinched at the word and Melody turned to her. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I'll get you out of here ASAP, ok?"

"No, you won't," Cody said, slowly aiming his gun at the back of Melody's head. Perry growled and stepped out from under the computer. Cody scoffed and merely brought his hand out from behind his back, moving so quickly he was a blur.

Melody gasped as a knife was pressed to her throat and the gun was trained on Candace. Perry froze, his heart pounding a million miles a second.

"You _will_ complete this dissection, Melody. Or I will kill you, and find your daughter. Our secrets do not leave here, woman, and you should do well to remember that."

Everyone froze as soon as Adyson was mentioned, and Perry almost tackled the man, because he knew, _knew,_ that Candace would give herself up for the girl.

Mrs. Sweetwater trembled, her eyes full of tears, the knife making it harder for her to think. Candace slowly let her hands fall to her sides and met Melody's eyes, her tail flicking gently. She nodded hesitantly and the woman rapidly shook her head, the knife nicking her throat and drawing blood.

"Candace, I can't….I can't do that. I…"

"You will do that, right now, or you'll both be screwed. Doesn't matter what you do hon, she ends up dead."

The chill in Cody's voice made Perry think the man was not, could not, be human. Perry had never seen a human so cold as this man. Trembling and sobbing, Mrs. Sweetwater turned towards the controls, Cody behind her. The knife was trained on Melody's neck, though not quite so forcefully now that she was doing what he wanted. The gun was still pointed at Candace, but the girl was slowly inching to the side, away from its line of fire.

Perry tensed, ready to spring on the man, when Cody went absolutely rigid and fell to the floor. Melody shrieked and spun around, coming face to face with Lawrence Fletcher.

The man had his hands up, fingers curled into fists. Pinky was at his side, a grin on his face, and the Brit looked surprised at what he had just done. "Melody?" he asked in confusion, lowering his hands.

Melody sighed with relief and kicked the gun and knife away from Cody, who was out cold on the floor. "Lawrence. I…what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Pinky gave the softest woof while Lawrence answered. _"Candace ok?"_

Perry nodded towards the tank and Pinky winced, barking and tugging on Lawrence's pants leg. The man turned in the direction Pinky was pulling him and his gaze hardened. "Melody, get my daughter out of that tank right now."

Candace looked up, a small smile on her face as she realized that her father didn't give a crap about her being a mermaid. He just wanted her safe.

Melody hesitated. "Well, the only way I can do that is to open the whole thing through that door," she said, pointing to a regular sized door on the tank. "It'll flood the entire room."

Lawrence shrugged. "Whatever it takes. I get the feeling we don't have long before people realize that I'm here."

Perry raised an eyebrow at Pinky, and the dog shook his head. _"He tied up the guy at the front gate."_

Perry snorted and Lawrence glanced down, noticing him for the first time. "Perry?"

"Yeah, he showed up in my office earlier," said Melody as she worked at the controls of the computer. She leaned down, scooped Perry up, and put him on the desk. Lawrence did the same to Pinky. "I suggest you go over to the tank and get ready to catch her."

She glanced down at the notes on the desk and shivered. "If Cody is right about what Candace can do, and about what he did to her, I don't think she'll have the strength to keep the water at bay."

Perry looked at Candace in worry and she shook her head. She felt like collapsing, but the platypus didn't need to know that.

She glanced at her father as he strode over to the door and positioned himself at the door. Candace hesitated. Her father would get swept away in the current. She flexed her hands on either side of her as Melody hit the release switch.

A loud sound filled the air and the door swung open. Candace, despite her weariness, swirled some of the water around her father's ankles and held it there firmly so that he was stuck. The man looked slightly startled, but when he looked at Candace he understood.

Lawrence kept his eyes trained on his daughter, and soon Candace was too tired to push against the swirling, vortex like waves. Still keeping her hands flexed to hold her father in place, she let herself be swept out into the room.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Candace found herself pressed against Lawrence's chest. As the water slowed, thigh deep in the room, Candace relaxed her grip on the water and buried her face into his shirt, sobbing.

The man firmly wrapped Candace in a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok, honey. It's ok."

Candace glanced up, trembling. "Dad, I-"

"Shh. Honey, its fine. We'll talk at home."

She hesitated and glanced around at the flooded room. "I…I can't really walk, actually."

Lawrence seemed to realize this dilemma, and he scooped Candace up bridal style, her tail dangling just above the water. Candace watched her father carefully, but he didn't even flinch, just turned to Melody and waded through the room, only jumping a little as Candace's legs returned. After being stuck as a mermaid for who knew how long, Candace was relieved.

"Can we get out of here?" Lawrence asked.

Melody paused and glanced at Cody, who they had tied up and thrown onto the table before flooding the room. As angry as Lawrence was at the man, he refused to actually hurt anyone that badly. The man was now awake and struggling. "Well-" Melody said, but she was interrupted as the door was pulled over.

Loud cursing came from the hall as water flooded out, and when it was down to ankle level, Candace motioned for her father to put her down. He did so, but kept a hand wrapped around hers, not willing to let her go.

To everyone's surprise, except perhaps Pinky's, the police paraded in, taking in the surrounding's quickly. The tallest stepped forward, spared a glance at the tied up man on the table, and spoke firmly. "We received a disturbance call from a man next door. What's going on here?"

* * *

An hour later, they were released, Cody and David were taken into police custody, and the building was shut down, though the police promised that the people who hadn't know what was going on, like Mrs. Sweetwater, would be given compensation until they could find a new job.

As they hauled Cody out of the room, Melody stopped them, leaned in Cody's face, and scowled. "If the building wasn't being closed, I would've quit and kicked your sorry butt to the nearest volcano."

Cody spit at her and the police cuffed him over his head, leading him out of the room. Candace had Perry and Pinky cradled in each of her arms, and now her father turned to her, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"What do you say we go home, honey?"

Candace gave a watery smile. "Can we?"

Lawrence wrapped an arm around her waist and they turned to Mrs. Sweetwater, who had Adyson clinging to her waist. The girl's face was streaked with tears and she was trembling.

They were now on the ground floor, and the last of the police were leaving. One of them had gone to the Sweetwater residence to pick up Adyson about twenty minutes ago, and now Candace knelt next to the girl, putting Perry and Pinky on the floor.

She gently took the Fireside Girl's hand and led her outside, Perry and Pinky at their heels. "Come on, Adyson. I think with all you've gone through you deserve to know something."

Lawrence turned to Melody and smiled. "I can't thank you enough for trying to protect Candace."

Adyson's mother smiled. "Candace is incredibly sweet, Lawrence. I would never let something happen to her if I could help it, or your boys for that matter."

The man smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

He nodded to the door, where they could see Adyson and Candace sitting together on the bench. Candace was talking softly, and Adyson had a smile creeping up her face, her fingers running gently through Pinky's fur.

"Seems you won't have to keep this from your daughter."

Melody nodded. "I'm glad for that at least. Candace is sweet to tell her."

Lawrence chuckled. "According to what Phineas and Ferb have told us, a lot of people actually know."

Mrs. Sweetwater laughed and the two headed for the door. "That actually doesn't surprise me much. You should get home. Linda is probably freaking out. You called her over an hour ago and still haven't gone home."

Lawrence nodded and held the door for her. Candace and Adyson got up and walked over. "Bye Melody, Adyson," the man said with a smile.

"Bye Mr. Fletcher! Bye Candace!" Adyson said eagerly. She glanced up at Candace, a smile on her face. "Thanks, Candace. You didn't have to-"

Candace held up her hand and Adyson stopped, grinning. She took her mother's hand and skipped to the car. Lawrence wrapped an arm around Candace and smiled. "That was nice of you."

Candace sighed and glanced down. "I almost got her mother killed. It was the least I could do."

Lawrence winced. "Sweetie-"

"Dad. Stop." She glanced up at him and smiled. "I just want to go home."

Lawrence hesitated, and then gave her a peck on the forehead. "Going home, I can manage."

* * *

**One more chapter/epilogue left!**

**What will happen next? Why wasn't Pinky surprised when the police showed up? What's going on at home? What are Perry and Pinky thinking? Why am I asking questions and not letting you review? I don't know, so do it!**

**R and R, sil-vous plait!**


	23. Finale Part 3 and Epilogue

**CHAPTER 22/ EPILOGUE (part three of three)-Here it is! The end! I've had this typed for THREE DAYS, and I know I just posted the last chapter yesterday, but I really wanted to put this up!**

**I love all you who reviewed!**

**Keep an eye out for my sequel crossover with Gravity Falls, coming soon! (not to a theater near you...seriously, I'll have the first chapter up before my birthday...which is on my profile...hint hint.)**

**Also, if you guys could check out a new one shot I wrote for Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...for like the billionth time. **

* * *

_Lawrence hesitated, and then gave her a peck on the forehead. "Going home, I can manage."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace was silent in the car on the way home, and it was only when they were a block from their house that she spoke. "How'd Mom take it?"

Lawrence hesitated and Candace sighed. "She's freaked, huh?"

The man chewed his lip and turned the corner. "Well, sort of. I don't think she really believed your brothers when I left. I mean, she had Irving's UPAFDS in her hands, but-"

"Wait, what?"

"Irving brought over his digital scrapbook. He turned it to the pages with…with you on it, and left."

Candace gave a small sigh. Drat. Her mother hadn't seen any of the other pictures.

Perry and Pinky listened to the conversation quietly, and finally the platypus turned to study the Chihuahua at his side. For the first time, he noticed the scrapes and bruises, the red gash that littered Pinky's fur, the way his paw was bent so unnaturally.

"_Thanks, Pinky."_

Candace glanced backwards and gave a small smile before turning to the front again and resuming her conversation with her father.

Pinky glanced up, his eyes tired. _"For what?"_

"_You…I…you could have gotten killed protecting Candace. I can't thank you enough for that."_

Pinky gave a small scoff and put his head back down, avoiding his left paw as best he could. _"She's your owner, Perry. I would have done the same for Phineas or Ferb, or especially Isabella."_

Perry smiled slightly. _"Yeah, but you didn't have to."_

"_Yes I did. Or I would have suffered the wrath of Perry," _Pinky said with a roll of his eyes. Seeing the look on the platypus' face, he sat up, holding his paw gingerly as Lawrence turned into the driveway.

"_Seriously, Perry, I would never let anything happen to any of them, whether you were actually around. I love them as much as Isabella."_

Perry gave a smile and hopped out of the car easily. Candace reached into the back and helped Pinky down, then stood with her father at the door. _"We'll continue this conversation later," _Perry said softly. Pinky nodded and the two followed Lawrence and Candace inside.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Linda looked up expectantly when they stepped into the living room, and seconds later, Candace was engulfed in a hug by her mother.

"Candace, honey, I'm so sorry." She pulled away and studied her daughter carefully, squeezing her shoulders. "You shouldn't feel like you have to hide things from your father and me."

Candace gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Mom."

Phineas and Ferb tackled her next, and while the family, along with Isabella, who was practically family anyway, conversed, Perry turned back to Pinky.

"_What I still can't figure out is who called the police."_

Pinky grinned from pointy ear to pointy ear and Perry frowned. _"Pinky…? What did you do?"_

Pinky chuckled and stretched out on the floor, wincing when his paw moved to the wrong angle. Isabella glanced over at him, and pulled out her cell phone, most likely calling her mother or the vet.

"_I made a call while you were gone. To Carl. I asked him to call the police for us, because I wasn't actually positive that Lawrence could handle it on his own. Obviously, I was wrong. We should recruit that man."_

Perry snorted and looked at said man with obvious affection for the family. He glanced sideways at Pinky. _"Thanks, Pinky."_

The dog rolled his eyes. _"Would you stop? You're starting to sound like one of those shows that Candace and Stacy like to make fun of."_

Perry chuckled softly and glanced up as Isabella walked over and scooped Pinky up. "See you guys. I've got to go get Pinky checked out."

Candace disentangled herself from her family and walked over, holding her arms out for Pinky. Isabella handed him over gently and Candace squeezed the dog as tightly as his injuries would allow. "You have one freaking awesome dog, Isabella."

Isabella took Pinky back with a smile. "Don't I know it."

She left, and Candace turned to find everyone looking at her. She paused and glanced at her brothers. "Guys, it's only four. There's still plenty of time to do something."

The boys looked at each other slowly, but after one last glance at their sister, they headed out of the room and into the backyard.

Candace sighed and sank down onto the cushions, her parents sitting on either side of her. "Candace, sweetheart," her mother started. Candace held up her hand and looked up with a small smile.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine. Chill. I just….I've been thinking, you know, while I was stuck in that tank…should I…I don't know how to word this very well, but should I tell the people we're close to? You know, like Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Johnson, the rest of Stacy's family? I…I realized that I don't want all these kids sneaking around their parents, especially after what happened to me."

Her parents looked at each other over the top of her head. Candace _hated _when they did that. She leaned down and stroked Perry while waiting for their answer.

"Honey, that's your decision," said Lawrence softly.

"We'll stand behind you 100%," her mother said, "but you need to make the final decision. Lawrence, come on. We need to let Candace think, and I want to make a few phone calls."

The two stood and left Candace in the living room with Perry. She glanced down at the platypus and her eyes filled with tears as she realized just how close she'd come to losing him. When Perry looked up, she was stunned to see tears of his own in his eyes.

Candace held out her arms and Perry leapt into them, and Candace practically squeezed him to death.

"Thank you so much Perry."

"_I didn't do that much," _the platypus protested, pulling away and wiping his eyes. _"Pinky did more."_

Candace shook her head. "You both did something. But I do feel bad for what I put Pinky through. Is it…is it possible you could tell Carl what he did for me?"

Perry nodded and Candace sighed, leaning back on the couch. "What do you think I should do about telling people?"

Perry shrugged. _"Like your mom said, it's your choice. Frankly, I think you should."_

He nodded to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, where Phineas and Ferb had been joined by Buford and Baljeet. _"I think that all of Phineas and Ferb's friends should know. Believe me when I say that Baljeet would get over it."_

Candace chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I know."

She reached down and scratched Perry behind the ear. "Thank you, Perry."

* * *

Three days later, as Candace was preparing to pretty much give up the biggest secret of her life to everyone she knew and loved (even though only half of Jeremy's family would find out; Candace couldn't bear the idea of having Suzy know she was a mermaid), Perry appeared at her side, Pinky in tow.

The Chihuahua had gotten a medal for protecting Candace so well, and his paw was only badly sprained. He was of course not fighting for a few weeks, but he was enjoying the rest.

Candace knelt in front of the two, glancing around cautiously. "What's up?"

Perry smiled. _"Two things. We wanted to congratulate you for having the guts to do this."_

Candace smiled as both animals saluted her. "What's the other thing?"

Pinky grinned and reached around, grabbing his hat and reaching awkwardly into it. Gently, he pulled out a sparkling silver chain with a fedora at the bottom. Candace gasped and took it from him.

"_Flip it over."_

Candace glanced at Perry, her eyebrows raised, but she flipped over the necklace and grinned. Her initials were etched into the silver, the tracking device barely visible on the side. Something smaller was written on it, and Candace had to squint to read it.

_Honorary OWCA agent. Note: only works on Chihuahuas. _

Candace looked up, happiness mixed in with confusion. "What?"

Perry grinned. _"Carl had a bit of fun with Phineas and Ferb's animal translator. Give it a shot."_

When Candace realized what he was saying, she shot a look at Pinky and grinned. "You guys rock," she said, slipping the chain around her neck and adjusting it so that the fedora rested on her collar bone.

Pinky coughed into his good paw. _"Candace, you're wanted in Isabella's pool."_

Candace rolled her eyes and stood up, resting her hand lightly on the gate. "Somehow I figured you would have a Mexican accent."

Laughing, she walked into the Garcia-Shapiro yard.

* * *

It went better than Candace could have imagined. No one passed out, although Baljeet did look pretty pale in the beginning. Her grandparents, on both sides of the family, over video chat, hadn't had a heart attack.

Ginger, Adyson, and Isabella agreed that, for now, the other Fireside Girls didn't need to know about Candace. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it. All in all, no one cared. And that was all Candace wanted.

That night, her parents called the three of them into the living room for a discussion.

"Based on the events of the last week," said Linda softly as the kids settled onto the couch, Perry on Phineas' lap, "your father and I have decided that we need to get away for a week or two."

The kids glanced at each other. "Go where?" Phineas asked.

"I made a few calls," Lawrence said, his gaze going to Candace. "By the way, why didn't you tell us that Aunt Tiana knew about you?"

Everyone whipped their head around to look at Candace, who shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I just…didn't feel the need to."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "You didn't feel the need to tell the author that you told our aunt?"

Phineas nudged his brother and muttered something about the fourth wall. Linda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I called my great uncle who lives up in Oregon, and he has agreed to let us stay with him for a few weeks."

"You have a great uncle in Oregon?" Candace asked.

Linda nodded. "So, when are we going?" Phineas asked, beginning to look excited.

Linda grinned. "Within the next week. Just to tell you, his great niece and nephew are staying with him as well. I think he said they were twelve…they're twins, a boy and a girl."

"Cool! Ferb, that's only a few years older than us!" Phineas said, grinning.

"Wait, would Perry some with us?" Candace asked.

"Oh, of course," Lawrence reassured her. "We wouldn't leave Perry here after everything that's happened."

Candace nodded, her hand unconsciously going to rub the fedora around her neck. Phineas suddenly looked up. "Say, Mom, where exactly are we going and what are the twins' names?"

Linda paused and glanced at her husband.

"I believe Stan said their names were Mabel and Dipper. And we're going to Gravity Falls."

* * *

**FIN! Candace needed a new necklace. And now I bow to your applause, and duck from your tomatoes.**

**I really wish she would have told me that Tiana knew...I could have incorporated her somehow!**

**I'll start the sequel soon, so keep your eyes out for it! And remember to check out my new RC:9GN one shot!**

**Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! This is my second most popular story, which makes me such a happy person! SQUEAL! **

**Review please!**


End file.
